Fusión de Hierro
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 3 Libro Serie Seduction Cyborg. Ser una mujer mecánico en una estación espacial durante ocho años ha enseñado a Serena un montón de duras lecciones de vida que han endurecido su corazón. Ella tiene un temperamento y una boca que hacen juego con su pelo Rubio y nunca ha evitado un desafío. Entonces es secuestrada y chantajeada para aceptar ser una esclava sexual personal de un...
1. Chapter 1

**Fusión de Hierro**

**Bueno aquí el 3 libro de los sexy Cyborgs así que disfruten la lectura y fantaseen con estos sexys chicos *w* ustedes saben como es la cosa muajajaj si quieren adquirir el producto no duden en llamar al 0800 y obtendrán a un sexy cyborg para ustedes solitas que harán sus fantasías realidad :D llamen ya. Deje su mensaje después del tono piii…**

**Jajaja bueno solo les pedimos Reviews y seguimos subiendo capis.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**SERIE SEDUCCION CYBORG LIBRO 3**

**Argumento**

Ser una mujer mecánico en una estación espacial durante ocho años ha enseñado a Serena un montón de duras lecciones de vida que han endurecido su corazón. Ella tiene un temperamento y una boca que hacen juego con su pelo Rubio y nunca ha evitado un desafío. Entonces es secuestrada y chantajeada para aceptar ser una esclava sexual personal de un Cyborg.

Darien es un gran hijo de puta con el pelo largo, de color rojo fuego, ojos azules oscuros e intensos y una terquedad tan gruesa como sus densos músculos. Darien cree que puede domarla, pero está a punto de enterarse de que la palabra —mansa— no está en el vocabulario de Serena. Pero con ese hermoso rostro, ese cuerpo para morirse, una lengua perversamente talentosa y esas manos mágicas, el hombre simplemente no lo hace una lucha justa.

Serena tiene la intención de fundir la determinación de hielo que Darien ha levantado para no caer en el amor con un ser humano. Ella está decidida a tener el derecho de ganar su corazón. Estos dos pelirrojos tienen que acabar de conocer a su oponente.

Vamos la batalla por el amor comienza.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

No saber qué le pasaría a ella era lo peor. Serena ingirió el agua de la botella que llevaba en su mano en el estudio de Cathy. Ellas eran las últimas dos mujeres que habían salido de la jaula. Cinco mujeres habían sido metidas en la gran celda, pero en los últimos días, tres de ellas habían sido de sacadas de una en una.

—Todo va a estar bien, — mintió Serena. —Nos están rescatando. Es por eso que vienen y nos llevan de una en una.

Cathy era joven, apenas tenía veinte años, era nueva en el espacio exterior y su dureza, estaba aterrorizada. — ¿De verdad lo crees? La tierra pagará a los piratas por nosotras, ¿no?

Serena odiaba la mentira, pero quería consolar a la mujer más joven, así que se limitó a asentir. No podía decir la gran mentira en voz alta sabiendo que el Gobierno de la Tierra no pagaría dinero por humildes trabajadores que estaban fueran del mundo. Los hombres que habían abordado su transporte para llevarlas no eran piratas.

Serena no estaba segura de lo que realmente eran. Había oído las historias, había hablado con testigos de primera mano, y el color metálico de su piel era un claro indicativo.

—Está bien, — sorbió Cathy. —Gracias, Serena. Estoy muy asustada. Pensé que esos hombres que se llevaron a nuestras compañeras de trabajo fueran para matarlas.

El Terror la llenó a ella, no podía mirar a Cathy una vez más sin revelárselo. Serena miró hacia otro lado, miró a través de las barras a la pequeña área de carga de la jaula en donde había sido colocada. Era una jaula de diez por diez pies con barras sólidas. Sacos de dormir habían sido arrojados en ella, junto con algo de comida y agua.

La única otra cosa era un inodoro portátil en la esquina. Había otra jaula más pequeña en la habitación, una vacía que había albergado a una mujer lesionada, no de su transporte, sino que había sido secuestrada en otro lugar. La habían sacado también.

Los hombres que habían abordado la nave eran de más de seis pies de alto, tenían diferentes tonos de gris metálico por piel, pero parecían humanos. Algunos piratas habían sido seres humanos mutados por la radiación, ellos se negaron a vivir en la Tierra o en las colonias con otros organismos. Vivir en el espacio a bordo de naves viejas era peligroso a largo plazo, y para quienes se exponían a las fugas de radiación eran comunes esas condiciones, el envenenamiento mutaba toda la vida a bordo. En realidad no eran sanos en su mayor parte, y en un entorno civilizado habrían sido encarcelados por su comportamiento inestable. Los piratas espaciales eran considerados por lo general lo peor de la humanidad.

Sin embargo, los grandes hombres grises eran algo mucho peor.

Serena había trabajado en la estación de Vonder durante ocho años. Era una estación de espacio profunda que orbitaba Arian Nueve, un planeta que basaba la actividad en el carbono y que se acercaba a las condiciones para la vida humanoide, gracias a un montón de duro trabajo. Arian Nueve tenían bajo contenido de oxígeno por eso Serena había supervisado el mantenimiento de las máquinas que producían la masiva plantación de vegetación en la superficie. Así los niveles de oxígeno se habían incrementado poco a poco y ahora estaba a sólo un año de ser apropiado para la colonización. Por todo el tiempo que Serena había viajado de ida y vuelta entre la Tierra y el Vonder había oído las historias que pasan en muchas tripulaciones de las naves espaciales. Y sabía un poco de la historia de la creación de su planeta natal. Aquellos hombres grises, eran grandes cyborgs.

Serena casi gimió mientras miraba el área de carga de nuevo. La nave en la que estaba era el Rally. Una vez, hace dos años, había estado en este mismo puente de traslado, haciendo la soldadura. Ella se quedó mirando las puertas blindadas, sabiendo que era su trabajo.

El Rally había enviado una señal de socorro a la estación de Vonder, diciendo que habían sido atacados por los cyborgs. Durante los tres días que había estado a bordo de la estación, los sobrevivientes habían contado historias de terror que habían escuchado durante sus viajes. Se rumoreaba que los monstruos de piel gris eran partes del cuerpo de ladrones que secuestraban a los seres humanos para cosechar piezas de repuesto. Ellos habían tenido la suerte de escapar con vida.

El Rally se había parado cuando había salido de la estación de

Vonder pero se había reparado lo suficiente como para poder regresar a la Tierra. Por desgracia, había desaparecido en el espacio. Ahora Serena sabía lo que le había sucedido a ella.

Ardientes lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena, pero ella parpadeó.

Había soldados muy cerca a la pared que había sido dañada, para sellar la ruptura y hacer que el sonido llegara a la zona de carga. Los cyborgs habían esperado, obviamente, hasta que el Rally dejara la estación de Vonder para atacar de nuevo. Ella podía adivinar el destino de la tripulación del transbordador desde que los cyborgs habían capturado el Rally. Su destino sería el mismo que el de los hombres. Estaba destinada a ser asesinada por las piezas de repuesto.

—¿Crees que vamos a ser rescatadas pronto?— Cathy sonaba con menos miedo.

Serena con una sonrisa forzada se volvió hacia la mujer más joven y despistada. —Estoy segura de que todo va a terminar muy pronto. Sólo piensa en cosas felices, muchacha.

Cathy asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a ver si logro conciliar el sueño. Estoy aniquilada.

Serena vio a Cathy acomodarse, pero luego volvió su atención a la marca de soldadura de su reparación. Era una ironía que ella había parchado el mismo transporte en el que ahora estaba prisionera.

Las puertas se abrieron a la zona principal del trasbordador. Serena se tensionó, la mirada paso automáticamente a la otra mujer, que aún dormía. Serena miraba la altura, y el pelo negro del cyborg que caminaba hacia adentro. Reconoció la ira, que tenía la mirada fija sobre Cathy al llegar a las llaves de su cinturón.

Serena se movió entre la puerta y Cathy. —Llévame en su lugar.

El cyborg frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. El cyborg era un varón de piel clara con pelo corto en la cabeza y ojos marrones oscuros. Era por lo menos de seis pies de altura, de hombros anchos y musculosos. Todos los cyborgs que había visto hasta ahora llevaban uniformes de cuero negro con botas de trabajo pesado color negro.

—No. La quiero a ella. Hazte a un lado. Si tratas de escapar, no irás muy lejos.

Serena se tenso de ira. A sus treinta y seis años estaba en buena forma. Había tenido que hacer su trabajo. Era muy exigente físicamente. Trabajó de doce a catorce horas de los turnos para mantener el equipo en marcha, pasó meses en la estación de Vonder. A veces, cuando había necesitado el dinero extra había pasado seis meses de trabajo pesado, luego unas semanas en la Tierra para un descanso antes de regresar a sus turnos de nuevo.

—Te dije, que me lleves. Esta es su primera vez en el espacio, así que es inocente. Ella no sabe lo que eres y no tiene idea de lo que le espera aquí. Por favor. —Serena dio un paso hacia él. —Llévame en su lugar. El hombre la recorrió con su mirada de arriba y abajo su cuerpo.

—Eres demasiado pequeña para lo que estoy buscando. Además, uno ya te ha reclamado. Él vendrá más tarde cuando el doctor tenga tiempo para realizar el procedimiento. Hazte a un lado.

Un estremecimiento de horror se deslizó por la columna vertebral de Serena. Ella sólo podía imaginar qué tipo de procedimiento un doctor iba a hacer con ella, literalmente, porcionar su culo. Se preguntó cuántos pedazos de ella serían divididos entre los cyborgs en la necesidad de órganos frescos, el tejido, y otras cosas que utilizar.

Iba a morir de todos modos… pero Cathy era demasiado. Serena había querido comprar a la niña un par de horas más de paz antes de que la realidad se convirtiera en una pesadilla, pero el tiempo ya se había terminado. El hombre quería a Cathy, pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a que se llevara a la niña mientras ella aún estaba viva.

Cathy era su nueva asistente y Serena era la responsable de ella. Incluso había prometido al padre de la niña en la pantalla de vid que había de cuidarla y velar por ella como si fuera su propia hija. Serena tensó su cuerpo, preparándose para lo peor. Debía mantener su palabra hasta el final.

—Hazte a un lado,— el cyborg le ordenó.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se volvió, pretendiendo cumplir la orden. Ella comenzó de repente a doblar la cintura para tirar el pie hacia atrás y clavar la punta del zapato en la entrepierna del cyborg.

Ella estaba agradecida de que no se habían llevado su calzado cuando la habían capturado. Había metal en las plantas de los pies de las botas, porque en algunas partes de la estación había gravedad inestable, por lo que habían magnetizado los cascos. Oyó el suspiro del hombre. Serena giró y lo hizo de nuevo. En su patada esta vez se puso en contacto con su rostro y cuando se dobló en dos lo golpeó enviándolo a volar hacia atrás, fuera de la jaula.

Serena se movió más rápido y lo golpeó fuertemente el piso, porque no quería que le diera tiempo para recuperarse. Salió de la jaula y uso la bota para ponerla de nuevo en el hombre en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta con la fuerza del golpe y soltó un gruñido. Estaba boca abajo, inmóvil, inconsciente, mientras permanecía de pie sobre él, jadeando.

Con cinco pies, nadie la veía como una amenaza.

Como supervisora, había tenido que aprender a luchar. Las mujeres podían ser tan malas como los hombres, y lejos en el espacio, a veces la única forma de manejar a la insubordinación eran unas buenas patadas en el culo. Se agachó para coger las llaves de su mano.

Serena echó un vistazo a Cathy y confirmó que la niña aún dormía.

Agotada por el terror, y la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado hicieron que Cathy durmiera como si estuviera muerta. Serena cerró los ojos y mentalmente evocó la imagen del interior del Rally. Dos años era mucho tiempo, pero recordó que el gran servicio de transporte no había tenido una cápsula de escape. La mayoría de las naves las llevaban en un puente, pero en el Rally no había porque había perdido el suyo en el primer ataque que los cyborgs habían hecho a la estación. Estarían en el esta área de carga, si las habían sustituido.

No había escapatoria. Ella había contado cinco cyborgs a bordo, pero el transbordador podría tener los veinte años. Sería espacios reducidos de vida, pero era posible. Abrió los ojos para estudiar las puertas blindadas. Más allá de ellas estaban las puertas del puerto de acoplamiento. Una pared en el otro lado del puerto de atraque era todo lo que mantenía protegida el servicio de transporte de la exposición al espacio. Se acercó a las puertas blindadas y oró para que nadie haya cambiado las huellas de acceso que había sido concedida una vez que había hecho el trabajo de parches. El alivio fue inmediato ya que las puertas de espesor se abrieron, cuando su mano tocó la almohadilla.

Entró en la habitación más pequeña que contenía las puertas de acoplamiento que llevaban al espacio exterior. Ella no podía sacar la nave entera, pero podría acabar con la vida de un cyborg para salvar a

Cathy de ser torturada mientras la cortaban por separado. Era una forma más amable de morir para una niña mientras dormía, que se le agotara el oxígeno. Una sensación de náuseas hizo aumentar la bilis en la garganta de Serena, pero ella la tragó, no era una asesina, pero estaba a punto de terminar con tres vidas. Era horrible, pero la alternativa era peor que ser cortado en piezas de repuesto.

Al tomar su decisión, Serena entró en la habitación y se volvió a estudiar el equipo de corte de emergencia almacenado en la pared. Se agarró al mango de la palanca y lo arrancó de las puertas blindadas de cuña abierta por lo que no se cerraba después, quitó el soplete de corte.

Agarró el soplete y pulsó el botón de encendido. Una llama fuerte disparo desde la punta de la herramienta.

Oyó una puerta abrirse en el área de carga y se volvió, reconociendo el cyborg pelirrojo como uno de los hombres que la habían secuestrado y se había llevado a la mujer herida de la otra jaula. Él era un hijo de puta grande, por lo menos de seis pies y tres con el pelo de color rojo vivo en una trenza apretada que alcanzaba su culo. Su pelo claramente patente contrastaba entre su bruñido metálico de color piel y ropa de color negro. Caminó hacia adelante y luego se congeló frunciendo el ceño al caído cyborg en el suelo. El hombre grande se quedó en estado de shock en él, entonces su mirada voló a la puerta de la jaula abierta. Rápidamente escaneo la zona y vio que su ojos azules se ampliaban cuando se fijo en ella.

Ella le sonrió. —Te veré en el infierno. — Levantó el soplete.

—No, — rugió.

Olio la quema del metal mientras sostenía la llama ardiente en la puerta exterior. En cuestión de segundos el soplete especializado quemaba a través del espesor de acero y todo el infierno se desataba en el casco roto. El hombre comenzó a moverse, pero en vez de escapar de la zona de carga, el loco hijo de puta se abalanzó sobre ella. Alarmas sonaron cuando los sensores recogieron el peligro mientras que el metal se calentaba. Las puertas blindadas trataron de cerrar el puerto de atraque, llegando a la barra de metal que los acuñaba y mantenía abiertas.

Temía que el soplete no cortara todo el camino antes de que el cyborg grande llegara hasta ella. Sabía que tenía roto el casco cuando el sonido de una alarma a todo volumen atravesó la habitación. El gran cyborg, literalmente, voló a través de la apertura de la puerta para golpear su cuerpo. El dedo pulgar se retiro del botón de encendido, porque salió volando de su mano y se estrelló contra el muro cuando cayó. El dolor estalló a través de su cuerpo y algo pesado le aplastó cuando aterrizó en el piso.

Un peso pesado estaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo, gritó una maldición sobre la alarma. La única advertencia que había antes de que de repente de debajo del peso aplastante algo se apoderar de su muñeca. Ella gritó del dolor que le atravesó el hombro y el brazo. Su cuerpo fue levantado y lanzado, no pesaba nada por un segundo antes de que se golpeara duro en el piso sólido e implacable de la zona de carga. Golpeó la cubierta con un gruñido y rodó. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver el gran tirón que el cyborg pelirrojo dio en la barra de hierro que mantenía la puerta abierta explotando.

El bar se desató, las puertas blindadas se cerraron de golpe y las alarmas se quedaron en silencio. El repentino silencio era inquietante.

El terror golpeó Serena. El hombre los había llevado a los dos fuera de la zona de acoplamiento y había cerrado la zona de carga en cuestión de segundos. No había manera de que las puertas se abrieran porque el casco se había dañado en el otro lado, incluso con el acceso. Era una característica de seguridad que no podía ser anulado. El cyborg grande se volvió hacia ella, con la rabia en sus ojos cuando lanzó la barra a distancia. Rebotó en algo de metal, sonando al aterrizar y luego su boca estaba abierta.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? podrías haber matado a todos! —Su voz era dura y profunda.

Ella parpadeó, pero no dijo nada mientras evaluaba sus lesiones.

Desde donde el cyborg la había apretado para derribarla al sueldo le dolía su cuerpo por el aterrizaje forzoso, su hombro y brazo estaban heridos, la cadera le palpitaba. Luchó por sentarse, para darle el gesto más despectivo que pudiera, mientras que se sumergía en el dolor.

—Ese era el plan maldito.

En realidad gruñó. La ira encendió el tono gris metálico de su piel más oscura alrededor de sus mejillas. Sus labios se apretaron cuando su mirada furiosa fue al cyborg derribado mientras se movía hacia el hombre. Las grandes botas del cyborg crecieron así como el pisoteó a través de la cubierta para arrodillarse y sentir el pulso. Su cabeza se irguió y sus ojos azules oscuro miraron a Serena.

—Si lo hubieras matado, exigirían tu muerte en el Jardín. No vuelvas a tomar un riesgo así de nuevo. Me perteneces. —Se enderezó con sus puños cerrados a los lados. — ¿Me entiendes? Tú eres mía y me obedecerás.

Lo miró en estado de shock. —¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio cuando Serena miró al hombre enfurecido mirándola. Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a Cathy. La mujer estaba acurrucada en la esquina, mirando hacia ella, por lo que le daba ganas de retroceder en la expresión de terror y horror de Cathy, ambas emociones dirigidas a Serena.

—¿Por qué?— Se rompió la voz de Cathy. —¿Por qué tratas de matarnos?

El intestino de Serena se retorció lamentándose cuando estudio a la ingenua niña.

—No son piratas, Cathy, son cyborgs. No quiero que sufras, por favor, no me mires como si fuera un monstruo, sólo estaba tratando de hacer las cosas más humanas para los dos.

—No lo entiendo. Tú has dicho que iban a rescatarnos. Estás loca.

—los ojos de Cathy volaron llenos de lágrimas hacia el cyborg. —Por favor, ponme en otra jaula lejos de ella. Ha perdido su mente.

El cyborg derribado gruñó y alzó la barbilla, movió su cabeza mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la misma. Sacudió la cabeza y luego se tensó. Para un hombre grande él podía moverse con rapidez, estaba de pie en un santiamén. Miró a Serena y luego su mirada se detuvo en la escena en el área carga. Se volvió hacia el cyborg pelirrojo.

—Ella me atacó Darien. ¿Qué ocurrió después de que estaba fuera de combate?

—Abrió las puertas, utilizó la palanca para mantenerlas abiertas luego utilizo el soplete para romper la cáscara exterior en el puerto de acoplamiento. — El pelirrojo miró al otro hombre. —Esta maldita estuvo cerca de habernos matado a todos. ¿Cómo diablos se hizo cargo de ti?

Ella es pequeña.

—Ella puede pelear. — El hombre miró a Serena. —Me atacó… humana. Estoy preparado ahora porque no me engañaras dos veces con tu cuerpo pequeño y de débil apariencia.

—Cállate, Vollus, — espetó Darien. —Ella consiguió noquearte y casi morimos todos, maldición. El casco está comprometido, las puertas de rescate son inútiles hasta su reparación. — Su enfoque se fijo en Serena.

—Lo que quiero saber es cómo es que las puertas se abrieron en primer lugar. No es lo suficientemente grande como para arrastrar tu cuerpo al el escáner y no tienen acceso a abrir las puertas.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo los labios apretados. No iba a decirle una maldita cosa. Pero justo Cathy oyó y dijo —Ella repara todo en la estación de Vonder, hace las correcciones de los equipos de siembra que son enviados al planeta, es el mecánico, también es buena con la electrónica. Puede conseguir cualquier puerta abierta.

—Cállate, Cathy. — Serena se puso de pie, olvidándose de sus lesiones, que no eran más que unos cuantos moretones. —Ellos no se preocupan por eso, sólo se preocupan acerca de qué tan saludable es que somos. Ellos son cyborgs.

—No entiendo, — susurró Cathy.

Serena se volvió para mirar al cyborg pelirrojo llamado de Darien. —¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Aceptas ofertas, ¿no?

El hombre ladeó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Quieres hacer un trato?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Si dejas que se vaya de forma segura y viva, intacta y completamente como es, voy a reparar todo lo malo en el

Rally. Voy a trabajar para ustedes si juras no hacerle daño. Estoy muy cualificada. —Hizo una pausa… —Puedo parchar el agujero que acabo de crear.

Él frunció el ceño. —Nosotros hacemos nuestras propias reparaciones. No necesitamos un mecánico.

Serena quería maldecir. —Está bien. ¿Qué tal esto? Tú y yo vamos a luchar. Si yo gano, tú la dejas ir.

El gran cyborg pelirrojo parpadeó. Su boca se abrió y una risa profunda escapó de sus labios. —¿Es una broma humana?

Serena negó con la cabeza. —No es broma. Si yo gano la pelea, la dejas ir sana y salva.

—No tenemos ninguna intención de…

Darien interrumpió al otro cyborg. —Cállate, Vollus. — Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No tengo ningún interés en golpear a un ser humano frágil en una lucha desigual. Un golpe y estarías en una cama de hospital.

La frustración lleno a Serena. —Diga algo que quiera por su vida.

—Ellos van a rescatarnos, — dijo Cathy. —Me dijiste que…

Serena volvió la cabeza a los ojos de Cathy. —Mentí, no quería que supieras lo que realmente van a hacerte. Ellos son cyborgs. Ellos... —

Ella suspiró. —No va a ser bueno, ¿de acuerdo? Traté de evitarlo, pero ese plan no funcionó. —Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Darien. —Nombra algo que quieras por su vida. ¿Hay algo de humanidad al lado izquierdo en ti? Mírala, ella es sólo una niña de verdad y es una buena chica. Ella no merece morir aquí en este…

El Darien no se divertía más. Él arqueó una ceja. —¿Y tú te mereces morir en el espacio?

Serena vaciló. —He aprendido todos los riesgos que hay aquí y me quedé sabiendo lo que estaba enfrentando. Ella es inocente y despistada. Nombra lo que quieres, ya que no quieres que haga las reparaciones.

Darien ladeó la cabeza, mirándola de cerca. —Te juro que no la mataran o perjudicaran si tú te conviertes en mi esclava personal.

La sorpresa atravesó Serena. No había esperado eso. —¿Tu esclava?

El gran hombre asintió con la cabeza. —Mi esclava. Que sigas mis órdenes y hacer todo lo que te diga que hagas. —Él se acercó, mirándola. —Es todo lo que quiero.

—¿Vas a dejarla en libertad a la primera oportunidad cuando te encuentres con otra nave rumbo a un puerto seguro, o la Tierra, si estoy de acuerdo?

—No. — sacudió la cabeza. —Pero ella no se verá perjudicada y vivirá.

Serena negó con la cabeza. —No. Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno.

Darien frunció el ceño. —Ese es el trato. Va a estar viva y... —Sus ojos azules brillaban con la diversión. —Se quedará con todo. Eso es lo que te da miedo de esto, ¿correcto? ¿Qué vamos a usar los cuerpos para piezas de repuesto? ¿Que mientras estás vivo y gritando, tomemos lo que queremos? Cathy abrió la boca. Se estremeció y tragó saliva. Ella miró a los cyborg, sabiendo que su poder de negociación era casi nada de nada.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ella exactamente si estoy de acuerdo en esto? Quiero saber lo que va a estar en la…

Darien volvió la cabeza hacia el otro cyborg. —Tu estas sexualmente atraído por la otra, ¿correcto?

Vollus miró a Cathy. Él asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia atrás a

Darien. —Sí.

Darien miró al Serena. —Se la daré a él. Va a vivir con él y mantener relaciones sexuales pero no le va a hacer daño.

El shock atravesó a Serena, miró a los grandes hombres, de aspecto extranjero. Eran grandes, densamente musculosos, y de lo que ella entendía los cyborgs se mejoraron mecánicamente. Eran básicamente súper humanos. ¿Que tuvieran relaciones sexuales? Ese fue un pensamiento aterrador. Le dio un giro completamente nuevo sobre las razones por que Darien la quería como a una esclava. Se estremeció.

¿Quiere esto decir que querría tener sexo con ella?

El otro cyborg asintió con la cabeza. —No voy a hacerle daño.

Serena miró por encima del hombre que había atacado. Era grande, pero no tan grande como el pelirrojo. — ¿Sólo? ¿Usted no va a dejar que los otros cyborgs se metan con ella?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Al igual que yo, la trataran bien y no le voy a dañar de ninguna manera.

Cathy sollozó, el sonido hizo a Serena temblar en el interior. Era una suerte mejor que la muerte. El hombre no iba a hacer una puta de Cathy, si podía ser si le creía, y él decía que no iba a abusar de ella. Su atención se volvió a Darien. Se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza, haría lo que fuera necesario para salvar Cathy de ser cortada.

—Bien.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Darien la había llevado a una pequeña habitación en el alojamiento de la tripulación. La había dejado ir al baño y luego la había atado a la cama, dejándola sola para que empezara a preocuparse por su suerte.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se llenó de miedo, mientras observaba al gran cyborg caminar hacia ella.

—Nos estamos moviendo a mi cuarto en la Estrella. — Tenía una voz muy profunda.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una clase-un crucero.

Un estremecimiento pasó a través de ella. —¿Fue diseñada en la Tierra?

Él le desató y la agarró del brazo para que no pudiera escapar. —Sí. Ellos fueron capaces de acoplarse a nosotros y reparar el daño que hiciste. —Él sonaba enojado. —No se te dará otra oportunidad para causar problemas. Te voy a castigar si te tiras otro truco, eres mi esclava. Todavía tengo el control del otro ser humano por el que pagas y si te portas mal o me avergüenzas de alguna manera…

El enojo aumentó cuando ella miró hacia él y dijo. —Eres un idiota.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Él la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella a lo largo de la zona de carga. La puerta de acoplamiento había sido soldada para sellar el daño que se había hecho. El mango de acoplamiento fue estirado, lo que les permitió caminar hacia la otra nave. Ella fue conducida a través de una bodega de carga enorme. Desde el tamaño de la misma, se sabía que el cyborg no había mentido sobre la clasificación de la Estrella. La llevó a un ascensor y ascendieron nueve pisos, haciéndole saber a ciencia cierta que era una importante y gran nave. A continuación, la condujo por un pasillo. Ella vio que todas las puertas estaban separadas entre sí, lo que indicaba que estaban en los alojamientos de la tripulación.

Su habitación era de un tamaño decente, superando el armario que había tenido en el Vonder. Este tenía una cama, un salón de lavandería con una top-of-the-line en la unidad de limpieza e incluso habían algunos espacios libres para caminar por la habitación. No mucho, pero suficiente. En la Vonder, había un estante en la pared que tenía una puerta deslizable hacia abajo para la privacidad. La sala de limpieza era compartida con otros treinta compartimentos para dormir y se utilizaba frotando gel para mantenerlo limpio. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el cyborg grande fulminó la con la mirada.

—Quítese la ropa.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. —Así de fácil, ¿eh? ¿No llegamos a conocernos uno al otro en primer lugar? ¿No hay cena y vino? —Hizo una pausa, sabiendo que estaba totalmente fuera ser una listilla. —¿No pudo por lo menos conseguir flores?

Él parpadeó hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño curvo los labios hacia abajo. —Quiero que estés desnuda en mi cama.

Su mirada se dirigió a su cama mientras ella se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Su corazón latía casi dolorosamente. Ella había llegado a un acuerdo con el bastardo grande para ser su esclava.

Obviamente, él quería su mierda. Su atención se centró de nuevo a él, mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies. Tenía que pesar por lo menos dos cincuenta, tal vez más, con ese marco masivo. Sus brazos eran puro músculo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras que avanzaba poco a poco lejos de él para poner un poco más espacio entre ellos.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se quitaba su traje. Por mucho que odiaba los trajes de una sola pieza de colores brillantes, esta fue la primera vez que temía quitárselo, se abrió la cremallera lentamente mientras su mirada recorría la habitación, en busca de un arma. Tal vez ella no había salido o tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre desde hace unos pocos años, pero esta no era su idea de una manera de romper por fin la sequía. Nunca tuvo en cuenta a los Cyborgs en sus fantasías sexuales.

Se desnudó hasta la ropa interior y luego se volvió completamente a la cara del hombre grande. Estaba de pie en la posición exacta, no se había movido una pulgada desde el momento en que se había alejado de él. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Te dije que te quitaras toda la ropa. Quiero que te desnudes y tiendas en la cama boca arriba para mí.

Frunciendo el ceño, lo miró nerviosamente mientras se quitó la ropa interior, temblando con el aire frío de la nave aunque el cyborg no parecía darse cuenta. Tal vez el frío no le molestaba, ya que no se habían ajustado los controles de su cuarto viviente. La habitación tenía que ser de los años sesenta, no muy frío, pero sin duda más fría de lo que a Serena le gustaba, sus pezones duros y la piel de gallina broto en su piel rosa. Ella miró al cyborg con la barbilla levantada, mientras ella mantenía sus puños a los costados, luchó contra el impulso para cubrir sus pechos al descubierto, incluso cuando un par de ojos azules oscuro bajaron de su cara a su pecho.

Su boca se tensó y vio mover la nuez de Adán, cuando tragó con dificultad. Ella tomó un suspiro inestable y se preguntó si iba a hacerle daño. Las posibles formas que podría hacerlo corrían por su cabeza.

Incluso no parecía ser el tipo de persona amable y sensible.

Sólo esperaba que no llegara a ella como un animal de carga, no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con un cyborg que quería tener relaciones sexuales. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el hombre se inclinó para quitarse sus botas color negro. Iba a desnudarse y sólo significaba una cosa, era que realmente iba a tener sexo con ella. Dio un paso atrás de él, y tropezó con la cama con la parte posterior de sus muslos, dejándola sin lugar a donde ir.

Su pecho era increíble, musculoso y bien definido. Su mirada parpadeó por encima de él, era un ejemplar macho perfecto. Buff súper.

Su piel era hermosa. No era brillante, como un metal, pero un embotado, color brillante, la luz de color gris plateado. Parecía cálido y suave. Una sombra agradable que le recordaba a algunas de las nuevas partes metálicas del motor en el que le encantaba trabajar, pero se estaba volviendo loca con el silencio sobre todo del cyborg. Su mente trató desesperadamente de recordar cualquier historia de lo que sabía sobre cyborgs, no iba a venir con mucho más.

Serena recordó que fue diseñado para fines médicos, se había cultivado en los laboratorios, de forma similar a los clones, y luego mejorados. Los científicos y los médicos habían utilizado la cibernética para reemplazar a los miembros que faltan, no los órganos, y que habían logrado el mapa del cerebro humano para ayudar a los enfermos mentales. Eventualmente, los científicos se habían apareado a los seres humanos con la tecnología suficiente para producir súper-hombres fuertes y con una proyección de vida útil de 200 años.

Le habían dicho que el Gobierno de la Tierra siempre había querido pilotos para los vuelos de exploración espacial profunda con el fin de buscar otras formas de vida en los planetas y para mantener la vida, para encontrar nuevos recursos. Con su nueva tecnología y los implantes, los cyborgs eran más fuertes, más rápido, y se supone que disponían de un cerebro tipo computadora, dado que la inteligencia era súper también. Su padre le había dicho que carecían de emociones, de modo que la locura del espacio que afectó a algunos humanos viajeros en los viajes espaciales de larga duración, pero no ocurrió lo mismo a los cyborgs. También eran piezas de robótica

Habían estado defectuosos sin embargo. Había aprendido a negarse a tomar pedidos y se habían convertido en seres humanos. El gobierno de la Tierra había considerado el proyecto como un fracaso, y ordenó destruir a todos los cyborgs. Había habido rumores de que algunos se habían escapado antes de que los militares pudieran darles muerte. Obviamente el rumor había sido cierto, ya que uno estaba desnudándose a unos pies frente a ella.

Su mirada vagó por los anchos hombros cubiertos con tatuajes que se extendían desde su clavícula en la parte superior de sus hombros y luego desaparecían en su espalda. Sus bíceps eran masas gruesas de músculo que eran más grandes alrededor de los muslos, incluso de su cintura. Tragó saliva, la atención se centro en la reducción de sus pantalones, que poco a poco se soltaron. Había unos cuantos músculos justo por encima de su cinturón. Su corazón golpeaba. Parecía demasiado grande y demasiado fuerte para que uera seguro aun tener relaciones sexuales con él. Si no lograba un moretón por ser demasiado áspero entonces definitivamente le iba a aplastar con su peso.

Los intensos ojos azules la miraban desde debajo de las largas, pestañas rizadas, de color rojo oscuro. Su tono de piel era más luminosa y el pelo rojo fue impactante, pero no lo suficiente como los pantalones que se deslizaron por las caderas afiladas, se encontraba en un momento más impresionante. El grito que oyó procedían de sus propios labios mientras su mirada aterrorizada miraba la prominencia de su sexo.

—Oh, claro que no. — Ella trató de hacer una huida de seguridad, olvidando que ya estaba en contra de su cama, cayó de culo en el colchón con el movimiento repentino.

Con sus labios torcidos dijo. —Tú eres mi esclava y estás de acuerdo con esto. — Su voz era más profunda de lo normal, pero en un tono tan bajo que le recordó más a un gruñido.

Serena no podía apartar la mirada del pene que sobresalía del cyborg, que se apuntaba a la derecha en la medida que lo sacaba de su pantalón y botas de cuero, caminó libre de ellos y se quito los calcetines. Se incorporó, dio un paso hacia ella. Ella gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado grueso, demasiado grande, y no puedo. —Nunca pensé que estaría diciendo a un chico que era demasiado grande, pero nunca había visto a un tipo construido como el cyborg estaba bien. No era extraño él era grande, pero era más de lo que nunca había visto y no había tenido relaciones sexuales en dos años, cuatro meses, y algunas semanas. Su mirada se apartó de su sexo generoso que le suplicaba con la mirada. —Vas a hacerme daño.

Se quedó inmóvil, la miraba, mirando seriamente molesto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su expresión se tornó sombría. Tomó una respiración profunda que expandió su pecho más, gruñó bajo en su garganta. El sonido de animal hizo que le diera aún más miedo.

—Tendré cuidado. La última cosa que quiero hacer es hacerte daño.

Pero ella no le creyó. Ella avanzó de nuevo sobre el colchón hasta que su cabeza chocó con la pared, diciéndole que estaba atrapada en la esquina sin escape. Su mirada estaba cerrada con su miedo y se convirtió en terror de lleno, dio un paso hacia ella y luego otro, avanzando hacia ella en la forma en que un depredador lo hace jugando con su presa.

—Por favor, — susurró. —Eres en serio el doble tamaño mío y con eso... — su mirada voló hacia su polla de nuevo y de nuevo hacia arriba.

—Eso va a hacerme daño.

Sus ojos brillaban entonces toda la expresión se secó. Se detuvo en el borde de la cama, mirándola, ni siquiera parpadeando ahora. —Abre los muslos y deja que te vea.

—No.

Esto tuvo una reacción de él. Darien frunció el ceño. —Si no quieres ser lastimada ábrete y deja que te vea. No me obligues a decirlo de nuevo. Recuerda que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Los dos sabemos que soy mucho más fuerte que tú, pero no quiero tener que forzarte porque me temo que mi polla, que puede dañarte.

Ella dudó.

—Quiero ver si me puedes tomar sin dolor... o no. Al igual que los hombres, las mujeres vienen en diferentes tamaños. Si eres tan pequeña como das a entender entonces veremos eso y sabremos que el sexo no es posible entre nosotros, sin hacerte daño. Abre los muslos y voy a ser el juez.

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Él volvió a respirar hondo, aprovechando que su atención estaba en su amplio pecho de nuevo. Luego se apartó. Dio unos pasos rápidos a algunas de sus descartadas prendas, se inclinó para mostrarle un bonito, musculoso y de color gris plateado culo, y luego se enderezó y se volvió hacia su cara. Él estaba agarrando su cinturón.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?— Ella se fue del terror a la ira. —Si me golpearas, es mejor que me knock out o voy a patear tu culo.

Ella se movió, poniéndose de pie en su cama. Siendo más alta que él le ayudó a verlo un poco menos intimidante. Ella apretó los puños y se tenso. Habría luchado antes de que se presentarse algún imbécil azotarla.

La observó un momento antes de que golpeara. Él se movió más rápido de lo que creía posible que un cuadro descomunal. Se lanzo sobre ella, obligándola a ir abajo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cuando su mano la agarró por el tobillo. Ella no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar mientras le daba un tirón fuerte, tirando de sus piernas por debajo de ella, golpeó la cama boca arriba, en estado de shock, antes de que el peso del cyborg la aplastara cuando cayó encima de ella.

Ella lo miró a la cara, sin poder respirar, incluso con su peso, se sentía aplastada en el suave colchón. Su piel caliente presionando fuertemente a su helada carne, no opuso resistencia cuando le sacudió sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Estaba demasiado aturdida y el pánico hizo que no fuera capaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones en su congelamiento. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo insoportable, comenzó a luchar.

Su peso se quitó, lo que le permitió el aire que necesitaba cuando ella jadeó. El hombre la sujetó utilizando sus manos para sujetar su parte superior del cuerpo, su mirada se bloqueo con la de su terror sombrío. Ella trató de empujarlo, pero sus brazos no bajaban, se sacudió y sintió la mordedura del cinturón en sus muñecas amarrándola en su lugar. Sus muñecas estaban atadas, unidas a la cabecera.

—Déjame ir.

Él movió lentamente la cabeza, levantándose de ella. —Abre las piernas ahora para mi examen.

—Vete a la mierda. — Cerró sus piernas mientras él se movía para sentarse en el lado del colchón, volviéndose a mirarle las piernas.

Él frunció el ceño. —Podría obligarte a abrirlas, pero entonces tendrías moretones.

Mirándolo al mismo tiempo que sentía miedo, dudó. —Cuando me libre, te voy a matar, cabrón.

Una ceja se arqueo. —Gracias por compartir tu plan conmigo. —Profundizó su voz. —Ahora ábrete para mi examen. Resistirse a mí es una pérdida de energía y sólo te hará daño. Apretando los dientes sacó sus rodillas hasta el pecho, vaciló, y luego torció el cuerpo de repente y las estrelló en el pecho del hijo de puta. Expulso el aire duro, y para su sorpresa, en realidad lo dejó fuera de la cama, lo vio desaparecer en el borde y oyó con satisfacción el sonido de su aterrizaje en el suelo con un gruñido.

Llegó muy rápido con el enojo en su rostro, cuando llegó a ella con las manos grandes. Luchando y tratando de no dejarlo no funcionó por mucho tiempo. El cyborg grande agarró sus muslos, presionándola a la cama. Obligó a sus piernas a abrirse y las puso hacia abajo. Serena gritó de rabia. Él hizo caso omiso de sus alaridos mirando su coño expuesto.

Lo miró a la cara. El frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada. —Active su deseo sexual ahora mismo.

—¿Qué?

Suspiró. —No estás lista para tener relaciones sexuales. Revive tu deseo sexual para que esté preparado para mi polla.

El shock que provocaron sus palabras la hundió haciendo que ella luchara, luchó contra sus manos sobre sus muslos y el cinturón que mantenía sus brazos juntos sobre su cabeza, pero lo único que hizo fue girar sin poder hacer nada. Ella lo miró, dejando que su ira anulara su miedo.

—No soy un maldito ordenador. No puedo dar vuelta en el símbolo, imbécil. ¿Es así como sus mujeres son? Eso es extraño.

Él parpadeó un par de veces mientras la observaba. —Quiero que estés mojada y lista para mí.

—Quiero que me dejes ir, hijo de puta gris. No puedo hacer eso porque me digan que hacer.

Sus manos se apartaron de ella, la liberación de sus muslos, hizo que ella inmediatamente los bloqueara colocándolos juntos. Se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido y caminó por asalto a través del cuarto. Serena vio que el hombre grande golpeó con el puño en la pared, respirando fuerte, largo y profunda. Se quedó allí, de espaldas a ella antes de volverse poco a poco para mirarla de nuevo. La rabia estaba grabada en su rostro.

—Exijo que prepares tu cuerpo para mí. Puedo controlar el destino de la humana más jóvenes bajo tu cuidado, así que vas a hacer lo que digo.

Ella se movió en la cama, con sus pies para empujar el colchón y se las arregló para sentarse, de espaldas a la cabecera de la cama mientras tiraba inútilmente en sus muñecas atadas. La cinta fue apretado en su piel, el material extraño y elástico se enterraba en las muñecas casi dolorosamente. Se quedó mirando al cyborg en estado de shock. Honestamente pensaba que sólo podía accionar un interruptor mental para lo él quería… ¿Era así? ¿El deseo sexual de los cyborgs era algo se podía activar y desactivar en el cerebro? Ella tragó.

—Soy humana. No puedo, no porque lo digas que quiere que me moje, no te deseo y me das miedo. La única manera de que me voy a mojar es si me meo.

Gruñó bajo, un sonido de frustración. Se inclinó de repente para agarrar su ropa del suelo. Lo vio vestirse con movimientos bruscos. El alivio la tomo cuando él salió de la habitación un minuto después, dejándola sola. Su ritmo cardíaco se volvió lento, así como el miedo y la ira se fueron. Volvió la atención a la correa que le sujetaba asegurándola a su cama.

—A la mierda. — Tiró de ella y llegó incluso a doblarse y girar lo suficiente como para usar sus dientes, pero no pudo librarse de la maldita cosa.

Estaba oscuro en la habitación. Las luces acababan de apagarse y tenía miedo como la mierda cuando la oscuridad la rodeaba. El cuarto del cyborg estaba demasiado malditamente silencioso. Los muros de hormigón mantenían fuera todo el sonido. En la estación de Vonder, el sonido de los motores en marcha siempre fue una constante, suave hum. En la Estrella era similar a ser sellado en una tumba.

Estaba de lado hecha un ovillo miserable, fría, y asustada. ¿Había Darien ido a herir a Cathy? ¿La niña habría de pagar porque Serena había luchado y mandado afuera al hombre, impidiéndole tenerla a la fuerza?

Se asustó y admitió que lo haría libremente. Era grande, de aspecto extranjero, y no del todo humano. Sabía que eran en su mayoría cyborgs humanos, ya que tenían su ADN a partir de donantes humanos, pero ahí es donde las similitudes terminaban. Ellos eran máquinas bajo su piel, incluso si se trataba de carne, tejidos y sangre.

La puerta se abrió de repente, una luz cegadora lleno la habitación inundándola de forma automática, diciéndole que ahora ella no estaba sola. Parpadeó para ajustarse a la luz y volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro para ver lo que sucedería en la pesadilla que vivía ahora. Darien entró por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Su mirada azul estaba puesta sobre ella.

—Estoy de vuelta.

—Ya veo. — No se movió y se mantuvo envuelta en una bola en su cama, de espaldas a él. Podía ver su culo, pero no podía evitar que desde donde estaba viera que estaba desnuda. — ¿Le has hecho daño Cathy?

—No, estaba haciendo una investigación.

¿Por qué eso hizo avivar su miedo? Serena se mordió el labio, por no saber que infiernos significaba eso. Se dio la vuelta, frente a él, aunque todavía fuertemente hecha una bola, ocultando su cuerpo de su mirada.

Llegó a su camisa, lentamente, la eliminó para mostrar su pecho otra vez. Se despojó de sus pantalones. Él no se había puesto las botas, había salido de la habitación con los pies descalzos, por lo que no tardó mucho en quitarse la ropa. Serena se negó a mirar hacia debajo de su cuerpo grande para ver si estaba excitado de nuevo, tenía una sensación de hundimiento porque iba a tener otro enfrentamiento con el cyborg a cambio de sexo.

—Acabo de ver a un hombre estimulando las respuestas sexuales de su mujer humana. — Inclinó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente. —Aprendo rápido.

Totalmente aquello no presagiaba nada bueno para ella y lo sabía cuando la miró fijamente. —Bien por ti.

—Bueno para nosotros. — Se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia una pared de almacenamiento. —Sé cómo se preparar la polla ahora mismo.

— Abrió una parte de la pared.

—Hijo de puta, — susurró ella, luchando por incorporarse. Estaba excitado, su polla gruesa y rígida, sobresalía directamente de su cuerpo grande cuando él se volvió para mirarla de nuevo. Echó un vistazo a esa generosa donación y encerró los muslos muy juntos, sintiendo subir el ritmo cardíaco a un ritmo acelerado.

—No hagas esto, eres un cyborg y, obviamente, tienes la capacidad de activar tus necesidades dentro o fuera con un pensamiento. Apagarlo y encenderlo.

Se acercó y dejó caer algunas camisas en el extremo de la cama. —Puedo controlar mi cuerpo pero a menudo he sufrido los impulsos sexuales. Tengo que poseerte, así que ya no tengo que negar una necesidad básica.

Un timbre sonó. Lo que hizo saltar Serena, no lo esperaba. El cyborg se apartó de ella, caminando con calma y totalmente desnudo hasta su puerta. La abrió mientras se acercaba, los sensores automáticos hicieron su trabajo. Serena se quedo sin aliento cuando vio a dos cyborgs más allí de pie. Sus miradas se dirigieron directamente a ella y a su cuerpo desnudo.

—A la mierda, — maldita ella, sacudiendo sus rodillas hacia arriba, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo expuesto a su vista. El terror la golpeó cuando los dos hombres entraron en la habitación. Ese hijo de puta iba a convertirla en la puta de la nave al compartirla con sus amigos. —¡No!

Darien no le hizo caso y dio un paso atrás. —Llévala dentro.

Un tercer cyborg apareció de repente a la vista, a pesar de que era difícil ver más allá de la cama que llevaba. Ella era toda una unidad enmarcada en el colchón y entre sus laterales. No había mucho espacio de sobra, como si todos los hombres trabajaran juntos para exponerla entre el área de la sala de limpieza y el extremo de la cama. Serena se acurrucó con más fuerza, aterrorizada, mirando a los tres cyborgs enviándose extrañas señales que le dijeron que estaban interesados en ella.

—Deja, — ordenó Darien a los hombres. —Gracias por su ayuda.

Uno de los hombres vaciló cuando los otros dos se volvieron para irse. El cyborg de piel oscura con pelo negro y ojos oscuros se quedó. —¿me permites unas palabras, Darien?

Darien frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza. Darien se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aparentemente ajeno a su cuerpo desnudo o estado de excitación. Podría haber estado completamente vestido por la forma en que se comportó mientas los otros esperaban al cyborg que iba a hablar.

—No he tenido una mujer en un largo tiempo ¿Considerarías tú la venta o alquiler de tu mujer por un buen precio? Si la vendes, te daré el uso de su cuerpo de forma gratuita durante el primer mes como un bono. Podría hacer una buena ganancia con ella en la nave. Muchos hombres pagaran un alto precio por ella.

— ¡No!, — Gritó Serena. Su mirada de terror se centro en Darien, que la miró a los ojos con una expresión aburrida. —Por favor no me hagas esto, no soy una trabajadora sexual, maldita sea. No he tenido relaciones sexuales en dos años. Voy a hacer un trato contigo…

Las cejas arqueadas de color rojo. — ¿No te vas a ofrecer a pelear conmigo de nuevo para determinar tu destino?

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El odio a este idiota estaba quemando a través de ella. Estaba siendo un imbécil sarcástico en este momento. Sin embargo, él tenía su vida ahora en sus manos. Ella tragó mirando a los nombres con los que había llegado. Pero tenía que tomar una respiración profunda para hablar a pesar de la ira y el miedo.

—No voy a pelear otra vez si les haces salir. Por favor, no me vendas ni me alquiles a otros cyborgs.

Se la quedó mirando, sin expresión, mientras los segundos pasaban lentamente. Ella lo había expulsado de la cama. ¿Sería esta la forma en que podría volver a ella? Se lamió los labios, con una sensación de tener la boca muy seca debido a su terror.

—Por favor no me hagas esto. Tú sabes que te tengo miedo. Lo siento si te molesto, pero ponte en mis zapatos.

—Nunca sería tan débil como tú. Hubiera luchado hasta la muerte antes de que dejara que me capturen.

Ella se tragó la palabra —_imbécil_. —Por favor no me hagas esto.

—Voy a dejar que decidas tu propio destino. — Él dejó caer los brazos y se movió alrededor de la cama, teniendo que rozarse con los otros cyborg para llegar a ella. Él se inclinó, liberando sus muñecas con unos cuantos rápidos movimientos de sus manos. —Haz lo que te digo y me mostraras que mantenerte conmigo para mi uso privado es una buena inversión.

Serena se abalanzó, agarró la cabecera de la cama y tiró del material que la cubría por encima de su cuerpo expuesto para ocultarlo de la vista de tantos hombres. Se frotó las muñecas mientras se apartó de él.

Era libre. Su mirada se dirigió al otro cyborg. Él la miraba fijamente, su negra mirada la asustaba. Su atención fue a Darien, odiándolo un poco más porque sabía lo que él le ordenó hacer, tendría que obedecer o enfrentar la consecuencias que tal obediencia capturaría la atención de los demás hombres.

—Levántate y acuéstate sobre tu espalda en la cama.

Ardientes lágrimas quemaron la parte de atrás de sus ojos cuando se puso de pie. Sus manos empuñaron su cubierta, lagrimeo, fue a la cama agarrando su pecho, escondiendo tanta parte de su cuerpo desnudo como sea posible. Ella puso su frente en alto, tratando de ocultar lo vulnerable y avergonzada que estaba por estar tan expuesta, se trasladó a la cama, sólo dudando un segundo, mientras se ajustaba la cubierta antes de que ella se acostarse boca arriba. Se sostuvo realmente todavía, esperando a ver lo que había reservado para ella.

—Quiero tus manos sobre tu cabeza. Toma la barra de la estructura con las palmas hacia arriba, los dedos curvados alrededor del metal.

Era difícil dejar de lado el material, sabiendo que sólo podría hacerse una paja para exponerla al otro hombre, pero ella lanzó la cubierta y extendió las manos. Un día, si es que sobrevivía a este, que bajara la guardia ella iba desquitarse con él por todo esto, lo juró en silencio. El metal estaba frío cuando los dedos lo enroscaban. Darien cogió la camiseta que había tirado en la cama y se acercó a ella. No la miró ni miró sus ojos cuando se inclinó, escucho el material romperse no lejos. De un tirón él la rasgo tocándole los brazos con las tiras de una de sus camisas para enlazar las muñecas a la barra sobre su cabeza. Envolvió el material en sus dedos, asegurándola en su lugar con firmeza. Su mirada se encontró con la suya y vio la diversión parpadeando en los ojos.

Oh sí, ella se juró a sí misma en silencio, a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, iba a matarlo. Fue humillada, aterrorizada, y él lo estaba disfrutando, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo a medida que la amarraba, él continuó mirándola fijamente. Finalmente, bajó la mirada a sus piernas cubiertas.

—Abre las piernas, bien abiertas. Quiero que los pies estén apoyados en el marco justo debajo de tu culo y las rodillas sobre el borde de cada lado.

Cerró los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que surgieron. Fue un infierno, cuando se vio obligada a someterse a sus exigencias. Estaba aterrorizada de que él le fuera a mentir cuando abrió los muslos, moviéndose de esta manera sus piernas y deslizándose hacia abajo el material que la cubría quedando agrupado en la mitad. Puso sus pies a los lados de frío metal de la cama, agradeciendo que la cubierta aun escondiera su coño, que había estado expuesto a su vista. Sus rodillas se posicionaron a los lados quedando abierta frente a todos. ¿ Y si dejaba que el otro cyborg la violara después de que había cumplido...? Empujó ese pensamiento lejos, ni siquiera quería hacer frente a ese horror.

El material que rozó su rodilla le hizo un tirón, pero sólo se puso tensa, no lo combatió tratando de escapar. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el material se apretó alrededor de su muslo, miró hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Sintió un shock que la atravesó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo atada con las piernas abiertas mediante el uso de una camisa que la ataba a ese lugar. Él por lo menos tenia cuidado de mantener sus partes vitales cubiertas.

Se enderezó completamente y sólo se acercó a ella y a la baranda para llegar al otro lado. Se agazapó allí, con otra camiseta en la mano, y se puso a trabajar en la otra pierna, atándola de este lado. Un movimiento en su visión periférica hizo que la atención de Darien y lo que estaba haciendo se perdiera. El otro cyborg se acercó, con la mirada clavada en su cuerpo.

—Quiero ver todo de ella, es pequeña.

—Lo sé, — una vez terminó de atarla con la camisa Darien se levantó.

—Se espera que sea menor de que lo que son nuestras mujeres. Nos hicieron mucho más grande que el estándar los seres humanos.

—De hecho más que las hembras humanas. Quiero decir que ella es demasiado delgada. Ella debe sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente que necesita para ganar masa.

¿Pensó que estaba demasiado delgada? Serena apretó los dientes.

Ella no sólo estaba aterrorizada y humillada por ser totalmente vulnerable de la peor manera que una mujer podría ser, con las piernas atadas y abiertas mientras ella estaba desnuda debajo de una cubierta delgada que apenas ocultaba sus partes intimas, sino que también iban a discutir como si fuera una pieza de mobiliario que no les agrada. Aunque esperaba que no estuvieran interesados en ella lo suficiente como para quererla, pensándolo bien.

—Deja,— dijo en voz baja Darien.

El otro cyborg frunció el ceño. —Estoy dispuesto a pagar un poco por ella.

La cabeza de Darien se alzó bruscamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su expresión se volvió fría como el hielo. —Creo que es hora de irte o te voy a echar. La mujer y yo acordamos los términos y ella sigue obedeciendo mis órdenes. He pedido que te vayas. Considera la visión de su cuerpo como un regalo. Eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir.

La cara del otro hombre se tensó, pero dio media vuelta y se fue lejos de la habitación. El cuerpo de Serena se relajó un poco, ahora que el momento de tensión había terminado. Por un segundo pensó que iban a golpearse y ella estaba en una cama entre ellos. Eso no habría sido bueno en absoluto. Su mirada se dirigió a Darien. Y él la miraba.

—Trata de permanecer relajada.

Ella abrió la boca, no muy segura de cómo responder a eso, pero él se traslado luego a ambos lados de la cama debajo de ella. Su mirada lo siguió mientras se sentaba a solo pocos metros de donde sus piernas estaban atadas y abiertas. Las manos grandes se apoderaron de su cubierta, y de un tirón, desnudó su cuerpo entero para su vista. Dejó caer la cubierta en el piso junto a la cama. Bajó la vista para mirar con concentración su coño.

—Por favor, no lo hagas…

—Silencio. — Su intensa mirada se elevó a ella encontrándola. —Voy a activar el deseo sexual para ti y entonces voy a poseer tu cuerpo con cuidado, no deseo hacerte daño.

¿Él va a activar mi deseo sexual? ¿Quién infiernos le dijo que era así? Frunció el ceño, pero luego se recordó a sí misma que era un cyborg. Es obvio que no eran románticos en cualquier forma imaginable. Trató de moverse lejos de su cálida mano que se envolvió alrededor de su cara interna del muslo y sus dedos curvados cerca de su sexo, pero estaba atada demasiado fuerte para ser capaz de alejarse.

—Espera un segundo. Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto. Yo…

Gruñó bajo en su garganta, el sonido aterrador. —Te dije que te callaras, aceptaste ser mi esclava. —Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. —Este no es el momento para que un ser humano exprese sus emociones en vano. —vaciló. —Ya no me preocupa. Quiero sexo y estoy dispuesto a activarte para hacerlo, pero si me enojo mi placer unido a esto ya no será una de mis metas.

Su boca se abrió y cerró de golpe. Tomó aire como si la cólera lo llenara. —Voy a disfrutar de esto no importa la forma como te pongas.

—Bien. Déjame darte una pista, cyborg. A menos que vibres y que tengas la forma de mi juguete sexual favorito, no va a ser ningún placer compartido.

La mano en el muslo se apretó. —¿Estás comparándome con un juguete sexual?

¿Lo había insultado?

—¿Tienes un modelo de androide sexual? Nos han robado un envío de algunos de ellos, así que estoy al tanto de lo que son y sus funciones.

—Su tono de voz baja se tornó a un tono de áspero.

—¿Me comparas con uno de esos robots sin cerebro? Que dicen unas cuarenta frases y que tienes que mover la posición de la forma que quieres antes de su activación. —Él la miró. —Son muy limitados en ni siquiera eso. — Hizo una pausa. —Dijiste que no habías tenido relaciones sexuales en dos años. Estoy empezando a entender por qué los machos humanos no te tocaron. Eres una mujer muy desagradable.

Te puedo asegurar que no soy para nada como el sexo con un androide.

—Trató a uno, ¿verdad? Suena como que sabes mucho acerca de ellos. ¿Fue su novia? —Maldita sea, se lamentó diciéndole tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. A veces decía cosas antes de que su cerebro lo procesara y quedaba atrapada dándole vuelta a sus comentarios, especialmente cuando está enojada.

Él la miró fijamente. Ella miró hacia atrás. Hasta ahora no le había hecho daño pero pensó que si ella no conseguía controlar su temperamento iba a cambiar rápidamente. Se preguntó si ella no le había llevado demasiado lejos.

—Los sexo-droides pueden tener voz limitada pero al menos no hablan a la ofensiva. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tiene una boca sucia para una mujer?

—Si querías a alguien con habilidades de conversación cortés deberías haber secuestrado a un diplomático. Soy una mecánico que creció en torno a los hombres. Tuve para trabajar, así que nunca asistí a la escuela del encanto.

Se inclinó hacia delante en su atención volvió a su coño expuesto.

Ella se tensó cuando puso la mano izquierda en el muslo y ambas manos alcanzaron entre ellos. Se sacudió cuando los pulgares la extendieron más lejos, ampliando la apertura de los labios del sexo.

Hizo caso omiso de sus luchas, mientras que cambió su gran cuerpo dándose vuelta para bajar su cara hasta que su aliento caliente se desplegó por su coño expuesto.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a disfrutar más que mierda de ti?— Él no esperó una respuesta. —El conocimiento de que me puedes resistir, pero no puedes ganar. Eso es suficiente castigo para sus insultos.

—Que te jodan, cyborg. Sigue adelante y trata de activarme. Yo estaba de acuerdo con esto y me guardare mis palabras así que vamos a terminar con esto. Simplemente haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, pero es mejor que no me haga daño.

Gruñó un segundo antes del shock que le ocasionó su boca cuando se cerró sobre su sobre clítoris. Estaba caliente y húmeda, muy impactante. Él dudó unos segundos antes de probar la carne contra su lengua lamiéndola, ella tiró con fuerza desde sus limitaciones, tratando de escapar, pero no podía. Le había atado sus piernas demasiado seguro de que ella se movería fuera de lo que su boca estaba buscando.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras volvió la cabeza, tratando de no sentir nada cuando su lengua lamió su clítoris. Fue una sensación impactante y peor aún, estaba empezando a sentirse bien, de una manera placentera. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se tenso empeorando las cosas, y mejorando la sensación aún más por lo que se obligó a relajarse. Algo del placer retrocedió, pero todavía estaba allí.

Su boca y su lengua jugaban con su clítoris, lo que hizo que su cuerpo emitierá una respuesta. Sus pezones se apretaron y su vientre se estremeció junto con las paredes de su vagina. Un gemido comenzó a construirse así que apretó los dientes. Ella preferiría morir antes que dejar que el hijo de puta escuchara cómo era su excitación, arqueó la espalda, levantándola del colchón, pero no la alejo de aquella boca. En cambio él presionó más su rostro contra su coño. Ella se echó hacia atrás y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras sus manos se apoderaron del metal en la baranda con los nudillos blancos.

Gruñó contra su clítoris, enviando vibraciones a través de la carne sensible, y endurecida. Un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta, a pesar de que no había tenido intención de hacerlo. Su respiración era difícil, consiguiendo que respirara agitada y jadeando por aire en sus pulmones cuando se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento. La chupaba lamiéndola con más fuerza, con más presión, aumentando la velocidad de su lengua, frotando arriba y abajo contra el botón sensible.

Ella se iba a venir. Trató de imaginar un cuerpo muerto, que tiempo atrás había estado en la línea del alcantarillado y se había reventado en la estación espacial y que, literalmente, había tenido que limpiar la mierda durante una semana, pero ni siquiera sus peores recuerdos podrían silenciar su placer.

Serena sabía que no podía luchar contra su cuerpo y este burro había estado en lo cierto. Él tenía totalmente el control de su cuerpo

Ahora mismo. Su cuerpo se tensó a la espera unos segundos antes de que el espasmo rasgara a través de ella como el punto culminante de su éxito. Ella gritó, incapaz de detener el sonido que salió de sus labios.

La boca caliente se apartó de ella, se hundió en el colchón, mientras su coño se apretaba y daba espasmos de liberación, y se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando como si hubiera salido a correr cuando la bruma de placer inducido empezó a despejarse. Un dedo grueso lentamente se empujo dentro de su coño, inesperado como el infierno.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y no podía apartar la mirada del hombre entre sus nalgas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la miraba con los ojos entornados.

—Estás preparada para mí ahora. — Él retiró el dedo de su cuerpo.

—Ahora me vas a tomar.

Se revolvió en la cama, las manos cayendo al lado de su pecho para sujetar los bordes de la estructura de la cama. Ella sólo lo miró en silencio con una descarga que se extendía a lo largo de ella, manteniendo su peso sobre ella mientras colocaba su cuerpo. Bajó lentamente sobre ella, abrió la boca cuando su polla dura comenzó a presionar contra su coño mojado y luego, con un ajuste de la pequeña cadera, por su parte, bajó de ella, dejando que la gravedad trabajara con él para empujar dentro de ella.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su polla gruesa y rígida violaba su coño. Su vagina se estiro para dar cabida a la gran hijo de puta de polla, el rebelde cuerpo empapado para ayudar a aliviar el dolor dentro de ella. Siguió empujando su polla en ella, haciendo que su cuerpo tomara cada vez más de él, hasta que se instaló cómodamente en encima de ella.

Nunca había estado tan condenadamente completa en su vida como lo estaba en ese momento. Su pene estaba duro, grueso, y grande... Su coño estaba envolviéndolo y apretándolo a su alrededor, casi hasta el punto de dolor. Él no se movió de ella, acababa de tomar respiraciones lentas y profundas. Abrió los ojos, preguntándose por qué se congeló ahí sobre ella. No podía parar, había accedido a esto y no podía detenerse, incluso si no lo hubiera aceptado, ¿por qué no fue para él solo su puta y ya? Serena no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos eran hermosos de cerca.

Ellos eran de un azul oscuro, con manchas de un tono más claro de azul. Sus rostros estaban casi nariz a nariz. Había bajado la cabeza lo suficiente como para nivelarse un poco, aunque era un poco más alto que ella. Tenía la vista fija en sus ojos y no podía apartar la mirada. Él volvió a respirar lenta y profundamente, lo que hizo a su pecho aplastar el de ella lo suficiente como para poner en su conocimiento que si él no sostuviera el peso de la parte superior de su tronco no sería capaz de respirar.

—¿Te fue como a la mierda con uno de esos androides?

Sin palabras, ella se limitó a mirarlo. Poco a poco se retiro casi totalmente fuera de su cuerpo y luego empujó hacia dentro. Ella cerró los ojos ante la maravillosa sensación. Él era tan malditamente grande y grueso que ella podía sentir como golpeaba cada terminación nerviosa que tenía. Ella se concentró en sus sensaciones que fueron muy buenas, aunque había de morir antes que admitírselo.

Bajó su cara al lado de su cuello. Su aliento era caliente, avivando su piel, haciéndole cosquillas, entonces así como antes se congeló sobre ella y dijo: —No soy un sexo androide. No me debes besar ni ajustar mis movimientos ni los jadeos y gemidos que pueda hacer, hago todo eso.

—Labios carnosos le susurraron a través de la piel debajo de su oreja, lo que la hizo temblar en el buen sentido, sus pechos arrugados así como su piel caliente se deslizaron contra los de ella. Dentro de ella, su polla palpitaba, enterrándose profundamente, y fue una sensación placentera. Su lengua raspó contra el lóbulo de la oreja antes que los dientes con suavidad la cortaran. Volvió la cabeza más, dándole un acceso más libre.

—Dime qué quieres, — murmuró mientras dispersaba pequeños besos y mordiscos en el costado de su cuello. —¿Quieres que te dé rápido y fuerte o lento, sacando casi toda mi polla de ti, para introducirme profundamente de nuevo, una y otra vez?

Su coño se cerró en respuesta, y arqueó la espalda. Ella no tenia control de nada más y ni siquiera quiera lo que quería ser. Una primitiva lujuria estalló en ella y como ella volvió la cabeza, le obligó a retirarse para poder mirar a los ojos mientras ella tomó una decisión.

—Rápido y duro. Pero necesito mi clítoris estimulado.

Si él se sorprendió de su respuesta, lo ocultó bien. Él asintió con la cabeza y se movió un poco, ajustar el ángulo de su polla para que su eje se apretara contra ella en su expuesto clítoris. Él comenzó a moverse entonces, la penetró rápido, hacia adentro y hacia atrás rápidamente, y se fue hacia adelante para que su piel se abofeteara juntos.

Serena vio su rostro, experimento el éxtasis cuando su cuerpo respondió a la sobrecarga de sensaciones fuertes que su polla le dio. Facilitando el acceso hasta su clítoris, con cuidado de que cada movimiento que hizo dentro y fuera de su cuerpo se frotara contra su botón hinchado, la humedad del sudor los empapó a los dos, haciendo que su polla estuviera bien lubricada por su sexo, juntos. Sabía que estaba cerca, sabía que él estaba cerca cuando vio sus ojos cerrarse, y apretar la mandíbula, mientras el sudor empapaba su frente. Estaba luchando contra la tentación de entrar, ella lo sabía, y tuvo la satisfacción de que ella no era la única presa de la pasión que estalló entre ellos.

Cediendo al placer, se dejó venir. El clímax rompió través de ella y un grito salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Ella podía sentir como su se sumergía en su liberación, mientras chorros calientes de semen la llenaban, se sentía bien con él. Nunca había llegado tan duro en su vida, se dio cuenta de eso segundos más tarde, cuando la neblina de pura felicidad se desvaneció y tomo conciencia del hecho de que estaba sepultado todavía en ella con las bolas acomodadas profundamente en su coño y ella estaba apretada contra él.

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron. —Soy mejor que un sexo droide, ¿no?

Tuvo la tentación de decir que no, y hacer uso de una gran mentira, pero entonces vio un atisbo de algo en sus ojos, era buena en la lectura de la gente, tenía que serlo con todas las mujeres que había tratado en los últimos años para intentar mantener una convivencia sana en la pequeña estación espacial. Ella vio la soledad en su mirada hermosa, incluso una señal de inseguridad, y la posible necesidad de alguien para aumentar su ego. Tal vez no era tan hijo de puta frío después de todo.

—Es mucho mejor.

Su cuerpo se relajo y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba ligeramente.

—Esto va a funcionar entre nosotros.

Serena se humedeció los labios. —Si piensas que va a ser tan fácil, piénsalo de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Darien murió. —¿Vas a ser difícil para mí?

Ella sonrió. —No tienes ni idea.

39

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Serena ritmo hacia los barrios pequeños, con un sentimiento de enojo. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? Miró el reloj de la pared. Ocho malditas horas había pasado desde que se había marchado, le llevó el desayuno, dejándola de nuevo después de pasar sólo unos pocos minutos en la sala. Tenía hambre, maldita sea, y él había desactivado la puerta del panel interior, de modo que no podía forzar la plataforma de control para escapar. Ella realmente deseaba que Cathy no le hubiera dicho que tenía la habilidad para abrir cualquier puerta.

Ella había tenido la noche anterior y todo el día para pensar. No había nada más que hacer que ocuparse de sus pensamientos y le había gustado la habitación limpieza de la unidad que tenía. Era una delicia frotar el gel en su piel y dejarla secar al aire. La espuma acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, en una agradable fricción a lo largo de su camino, mientras que se limpiaba hasta que se veía como el agua goteaba abajo de su cuerpo. Había estado renovada después. El cyborg incluso había dejado toallas gruesas, blandas con que secarse. La

Estrella era una nave de lujo con clase; una nave que, sin duda alguna, era mejor que la estación espacial en que sobrevivió.

Se quedaría con Darien hasta que pudiera encontrar una manera de escapar. Lo que podría tomar algún tiempo, lo sabía, y eso significaba que podía o amargarse o sacar el máximo provecho de su situación. Darien era bueno en la cama, lo que era una ventaja, y no iba a ser pieza de recambio para cualquiera de sus amigos.

Serena admitió ser una realista. Tuvo que ser dura en su vida, al no tener una vida privilegiada, al tener que ayudar a mantener a su numerosa familia desde el momento en que tenía doce años cuando abandonó la escuela para trabajar con su padre en la fijación de aerodeslizadores en la tienda de su propiedad. Había disfrutado de la reparación de las cosas, le gustaba ensuciarse las manos, y estaba más acerca de las lecciones de vida que de los libros en cualquier día.

Su padre, Sean McShay, no había sido un hombre grande, pero había sido duro y había pateado con rapidez el culo de cualquier niño que miraba dos veces a cualquiera de sus seis hijas. Ella había tenido que alejarse a un planeta para hacer el amor la primera vez cuando tenía veinte años. Su primera experiencia fue en un rastreador de basura, con una gran bestia de una nave que transportaba la basura de la Tierra, para disponer de ella en la luna mayor de Júpiter, Ganimedes.

Mientras que a bordo había tenido que dar la espalda a la tripulación en su mayoría hombres, quedándose con Thomas Mack que no compartía lo que era suyo, ni a su protegida, por lo que mantenía lejos a otros hombres que no podían siquiera pensar en tocarla. Le había enseñado sobre el sexo, la forma de luchar para defenderse y había caído de cabezas de amor por él.

Lo que parecía una eternidad. La amargura aún ardía en su corazón cuando pensaba en Mack. Hacía dos años que habían sido amantes, y en todo ese tiempo nunca había mencionado a la esposa o a los cinco hijos que tenía en la Tierra hasta que fueron los días de regresar a casa. Había querido mantenerla a su lado, continuar con su relación cuando él regresó para el servicio con ella. Peor aún, había roto el corazón joven y tonto. Había aprendido a no dejar que sus emociones se involucren de nuevo.

Había cambiado los mensajes y luego había aceptado un trabajo para el Gobierno de la Tierra para evitar a Mack. Había oído hablar de los nueve proyectos Arian, buscando trabajo a bordo de la Estación Vonder y la habían contratado cuando todavía estaba en construcción el banquillo de espacio en construcción. Se había formado como mecánico en las estaciones espaciales bajo la atenta mirada de cuatro mecánicos y una mujer que le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Hacía ocho años la Vonder se había puesto en órbita alrededor de Arian y Serena había sido asignada como jefe de mecánicos. Era su bebé y debía evitar que las máquinas fueran enviadas al planeta. También era una tripulación totalmente femenina, así que era su lugar de ensueño, lo que le impidió cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ningún hombre significaba nada no había nadie de quien se enamora.

En este tiempo se había enganchado con algunos chicos que le habían dejado insatisfecha. Había usado los hombres para tener relaciones sexuales y había salido de sus camas al segundo con la determinación que había terminado. Había sido un sexo decente a veces, pero nada cercano a lo rapidito que había compartido con Darien la noche anterior. Ella tomó una profunda respiración. Tal vez ers cosa de la esclavitud. Tal vez estaba torcida de esa manera y es por eso que se había comportado así de la misma manera sucesivamente. Esos pensamientos la consolaban porque las relaciones sexuales con el cyborg grande habían sido las mejores que había tenido.

La puerta se abrió de repente y dio un paso Darien en la posesión de una bandeja de comida. Su estómago se quejó en voz alta con el olor. Se lanzó hacia adelante y sólo la arrancó de sus manos. Vio sorpresa cuando se levantaron las cejas, pero no le importaba. Se volvió a presentar de nuevo a él cuandp salió de la cama.

—Si vas a esclavizar a una persona, debes recordar que hay que velar por que la sustenten. Me he estado muriendo de hambre, maldita sea. —Estableciendo eso tomo la bandeja de é y se desplomó en la cama del lado escaneado de los alimentos. —Gracias a Dios que los hijos de puta comen carne. Tenía miedo de que te gustara conseguir más del pan del que me has traído esta mañana.

—Tú eres bienvenida, — gruñó de Darien. —Hola a ti. Mi turno de trabajo estaba bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Al apretar un pedazo de carne pelado en la boca, Serena volvió la cabeza. Darien estaba apoyado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La expresión molesta en su rostro le hacía gracia un poco. Ella sabía que estaba siendo grosera, pero maldita sea, el hombre debía darle de comer si la iba a mantener encerrada. Masticaba, saboreando el sabor de una buena carne y luego la tragó.

—Dame de comer más a menudo si quieres que sea educada.

—Quiero expresar mi disculpa. No quería decir que me ha ido para siempre.

Ella se sorprendió de que el pidiera disculpas, a dudó. —¿Alguna vez has esclavizado a alguien antes?

—No, eres es la primera.

—Ya veo. — Realmente no lo hizo. —¿Así que me tomaste a mi porque los seres humanos son las posesiones para los de tu clase?

—Fuimos posesiones en la tierra lo que fue apropiado, ya que somos libres, esta norma y ley se aplica para ti.

—Ah. — Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Soy una esclava por venganza. Grandioso. No era responsable de esa mierda. Es muy duro para mí no saber mucho acerca de esa parte de nuestra historia, pero sé que fueron maltratados. No lo hice bien.

—¿Maltratados?— Su tono de voz baja demostraba la ira. —Estábamos acostumbrados, a vivir ordenados entorno a los humanos como robots y cuando dijimos que no a sus demandas, nos han programado para la ejecución.

Serena había tragado otro bocado, comiendo rápidamente. —Eso fue jodido. No lo tomes contra mí, sin embargo, ¿de acuerdo?

El cambió su mirada a su cabello, fascinado por cuan rojo y brillante era. —Sácate el pelo de la trenza.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero verlo. ¿Eres parte irlandeses o escoceses?

Ella tocó el pelo. —Tengo el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes de mi padre. Él es puro irlandés, uno de las pocas líneas de sangre que la final se mezclaron. Conoció a mi madre y se enamoró razón por la cual su familia lo repudió. Eran los puristas que creían que debía mantenerse dentro de su propia especie y que no era un cien por ciento de Irlanda.

Su madre era francesa.

—No tengo idea de qué tipo de herencia tenían los donantes que dieron su ADN para mi creación. — Hizo una pausa. —Tampoco me importa. Rara vez suelto mi pelo a no ser que no sea libre para todos los días cuando me limpio. Luego hago la trenza una vez más. Me gusta mantenerla bajo control.

—Bien, acabo y me muestran antes de que te limpies. Acabas de salir del trabajo y no has utilizado la unidad de limpieza con espuma esta mañana cuando me trajiste el desayuno por lo que lo puedes hacer ahora.

—Ya me limpié, pero no aquí. Tengo otra habitación por el pasillo.—Hizo una pausa. —Deja de darme órdenes.

—¿Por qué tienes otra habitación? Pensé que ésta era tuya.

—No lo es más porque decidí tomar uno de los cuartos vacíos para dormir y limpiarme.

—Pensé que estabas trabajando la noche anterior y de nuevo hoy.— Su mente se puso a toda marcha. —No basta con tirar dos turnos completos, ¿verdad?

—Yo dormí en el pasillo.

—Ya veo. — Explotó su temperamento. —¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para follar una vez, pero no soy lo suficientemente buena para dormir conmigo? Esta maldita habitación es como una tumba. Me congelé mi culo anoche ya que la cubierta delgada no hace una mierda y ¿qué me estás diciendo que podría haber usado el calor de tu cuerpo para mantener el calor? Niza.

—¿La temperatura ambiente no es de tu agrado?— Él empujó lejos de la pared. —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Lo ha atendido?

El ceño fruncido fue instantáneo. —¿Cuál es tu preferencia por la temperatura? Voy a tomar el control de eso?.

Ella se sorprendió de que él la hubiera cuidado si se enfrió su habitación y la tocó un poco el que él estaba dispuesto a ajustar los controles a su especificación. Ella le dijo lo que prefería. Él asintió con la cabeza, ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de nuevo.

—Hecho.

Se tragó su sorpresa. —¿Sólo necesitas tu mente para acceder a la sala de control?

—Sí. Con tu talento para la apertura de puertas, asumí que podías hacer otras cosas por lo que he desactivado todo en la habitación, menos las cosas básicas como el limpiador de espuma y los controles de iluminación. Todas las demás funciones se controlan a distancia por mí.

Se mordió los labios y se puso de pie, acercándose más a él.

Odiaba admitirlo, incluso a sí misma, pero que estaba fascinada. —¿Qué es lo que tienes bajo tu piel?

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon mientras la miraba. —¿Por qué lo quieres saber? ¿Estás buscando puntos débiles para atacarme?

—Hombre, eres paranoico. No. Soy un mecánico. ¿Qué se está ejecutando bajo tu piel?

Hizo una pausa, estudiando con cuidado. —He mejorado.

—Lo entiendo. — Puso sus ojos en él y dejó que vagaran sobre él para mirarlo de arriba abajo sus hermosos rasgos. Él era bien parecido.—¿Qué tipo?

—Tengo varios chips incrustados en mi cerebro que se implantaron para ayudarme a controlar que mi cuerpo funcione y un procesador para calcular y almacenar la información. —Hizo una pausa. —Tengo un rango limitado para enviar y recibir señales, también se me dio la capacidad para que pudiera dirigir un servicio de transporte más rápido.

—Mierda. Puedes acceder a todo lo que hay a bordo de una nave sin moverte a diferentes estaciones, ¿no?

—Sí. Era uno de los primeros prototipos en el programa piloto en la Tierra.

El corrió a través de ella. —Eso es imposible. — Su mirada lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Miró tenía unos treinta y ocho años, como máximo. Más cerca de treinta y cinco, en realidad. —Serias viejo si eso fuera cierto.

—Sólo mis donantes humanos. Los cyborgs fueron diseñados para mostrar menor de edad. No tengo ninguna razón para mentir. Era un prototipo de piloto en la Tierra.

—¡Mierda!— Ella dio un paso atrás de él. —Eso significa que eres tan viejo como mi padre.

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Cuál es la importancia?

—Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales. — Hizo una mueca. —Me lo hizo alguien de la edad de mi padre. Eso está mal.

Una chispa de emoción brilló en sus ojos. —Apuesto a que no me parezco a tu padre.

Su mirada poco a poco se fue por encima de él en esta ocasión, tomando en sus anchos hombros vestidos con cuero, los enormes y gruesos bíceps, su firmeza, su vientre plano, sus afiladas caderas, y hacia abajo a los muslos gruesos y musculosos. —No. Seguro que no lo haces. Incluso en su mejor momento, mi padre no fue construido como tú. Es pequeño y enjuto.

—¿Vive todavía entonces?

—Sí. Mis padres viven en la Tierra. Voy a visitarlos cada vez que estoy fuera de servicio y tomo el autobús a la Tierra. He pagado por algunas de las mejoras médicas para ellos por lo que están en buena forma para su edad, pero maldita sea... —Se acercó a él, su atención fija en su cuerpo todavía. —Para un hombre mayor, se ha pasando.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ella miró a la cara. El sexo entre ellos había sido muy bueno y tenía curiosidad.

—Quítate la ropa. Estoy totalmente loca y quiero ver qué edad aparentas cuando te veo desnudo. Te ves de mi edad y tienes el mejor cuerpo que he visto nunca.

Sus cejas se levantaron. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Te dije que te quites la ropa, soy tu esclava sexual, ¿verdad? Es muy duro tener relaciones sexuales si estás vestido. —Llegó a la apertura de su traje.

—Pasé dos años a solas con un vibrador que apenas podía usar. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar tiempo a solas con un grupo de mujeres trepando por todas partes de una estación espacial? Y olvídate de hacerlo en mi litera. La tripulación estaba toda junta en un pasillo todo el maldito tiempo. Si estornudas todo el mundo lo escucha dentro de los veinte metros de profundidad a ambos lados. Las ofertas de sexo real que recibí fueron de unas pocas mujeres que trabajan en la estación conmigo pero no oscilo de esa manera. Estoy aquí, estás aquí, y fue genial la última vez así que vamos a ir por ello.

Él no se movió, se limitó a mirarla, un poco aturdido. Serena totalmente desnuda y se acercó a él. —Activo tu deseo sexual. Tú lo puedes hacer, ¿verdad? Se pone difícil para mí, eres un tipo grande. Estamos aquí, soy una prisionera, y me he pasado el día aburrida como la mierda. Puedes al menos cogerme y hacer esto por mí.

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe. Sus ojos azul oscuro se redujeron. —¿Me estás pidiendo que tenga relaciones sexuales contigo?

Tú eres mi esclava.

Ella sonrió y tomó la delantera de sus pantalones para desabrochar su cinturón, divertida, cuando él mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin moverse. Siempre había un encanto en todo un reto.

—Vas a aprender algunas cosas sobre mí, si tu planeas mantenerme encerrada en tu habitación. — Dejó que su cinturón cayera al suelo y comenzó a abrir sus pantalones. Vio su reacción cuando su polla empezó a llenar sus manos, el esquema de engrosamiento de la carne masculina era obvio para el ojo. —Tengo un mal temperamento. Pero también tengo un retorcido sentido del humor. A lo mejor es por lo irlandés en mí, pero me inclino a cambiar mi estado de ánimo rápidamente. Si fuera por mí, voy a hacer lo que desees, no, pero si consigues que me mantenga de buen humor soy muy, muy fácil de llevar. —Ella hizo un gesto con los pantalones abajo sus caderas, sus pulgares conectaron con sus calzoncillos negros, mostrando su hermosa piel.

Se estaba acostumbrando al color plata suave, tiró hacia abajo hasta que su polla gruesa y de tamaño impresionante salto libre. —También estoy muerta de hambre a nivel sexual. Creo que he conectado con mi primer amante sexual y si voy a ser tu esclava sexual voy a sacar provecho de la situación.

Darien absorbió el aire con fuerza cuando Serena jaló su pantalón y envolvió una de sus manos alrededor de su polla. Él era tan grueso y grande que su dedo índice y el pulgar no se podían tocar. Su otra mano se movía entre su cuerpo y su pantalón, atrapada en sus muslos, tocando sus huevos. Estos estaban sin pelo, pesadas, y llenaban su mano. Ella sonrió, mirándolo a la cara.

—Tienes buenas bolas, voy a decir lo mismo de ti. — Ella les masajeaba suavemente para hacer un punto. —Ahora voy a hacer un trato contigo.

Su mandíbula se apretó. —Ya veo. Deseas negociar las relaciones sexuales, no te daré la libertad. —Su mano deslizó fuera, agarrando sus dos muñecas y jaló sus manos acercándola a su cuerpo. —No voy a ser manipulado de esa manera. Si yo quiero cogerte, te voy a dar la vuelta, te pondré de rodillas, y te tomaré.

La idea de hacer lo que él decía tenía los pezones de Down endurecidos. No era una persona tímida, era una mecánico, fuerte, y le gustaba el sexo un poco áspero. No moretones, pero maldita sea, que importaba en que la convirtiera, al recordar lo puto que se había comportado la noche anterior, su poderoso cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Había tenido mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño, a pesar de que podría haberlo hecho.

—Promesas, promesas, — murmuró ella, sabiendo muy bien que estaba jugando un juego peligroso con este cyborg. Él no era realmente un hombre, nada similar a lo que ella alguna vez había tratado. Este no era un tipo que estaba desesperado y lo suficientemente solo para recogerlo en un bar en la Tierra. Lo había hecho unas pocas veces en los últimos años pero las relaciones sexuales de corto plazo nunca la satisficieron y siempre corrió el riesgo de contraer un tipo de enfermedad pues no le importa si se bajó o no. —Yo no iba a preguntar por mi libertad.

—¿Qué quieres de mí para tener relaciones sexuales?

Lamiéndose los labios, Serena trago y sintió como un rubor le calentó las mejillas. Porque así de caliente estaba, y sin importar lo difícil que ella trató de mostrarse, todavía era un poco tímida con los hombres, en relación con el sexo. Nunca había estado expuesta a muchos de ellos o por lo menos no más que un momento en la noche durante la licencia.

—Quiero que hagas conmigo lo que hiciste anoche, cuando caíste sobre mí. Me gustó como el infierno… mucho.

Él la miró fijamente. Serena quería maldecir. Él estaba agarrando sus muñecas, estaba desnuda, sus pantalones caídos en sus muslos, y su polla estaba apuntando en línea recta entre ellos. Los segundos pasaban.

—¿Es esto una broma?

—Hombre, tu eres un paranoico. — Dijo ella Relajada. —Realmente me encantó lo que hiciste para mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? Si lo haces, puedes cogerme en la forma que desees.

Su polla se contrajo, agitándose un poco como si fuera una bandera gruesa y rígida. —Sí.

—¿Así que vas a hacerme eso a mí otra vez?

Sus manos liberaron las muñecas. —Móntate en la cama.

Ella dudó. —¿Cuál? Tú tienes la tuya y también está la cuna entonces se apoyó contra la pared.

El se quito las botas con punta. —Móntate en mi cama si no quieres que te ate a la cuna otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cama. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Se preguntó si aguantaría sin estar atada el mismo tiempo que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ella quería saber. Se estiró en la cama, rodando sobre su espalda, y vio como Darien despojaba de todas sus ropas. La visión de su hermoso cuerpo era algo que estaba empezando a apreciar. Fue construido muy similar a un fisicoculturista y la sombra de plata en sus ojos azules le llamaba la atención, era una especie de sexy; dio un paso hacia ella, y decidió que los ojos de Darien definitivamente eran dulces.

Vaciló en el borde de la cama. —Las rodillas extendiéndolas hacia mí.

Serena levanto las piernas y él la agarró por los tobillos mientras extendía sus muslos abiertos. El calor calentó las mejillas, pero ella quería eso, lo quería a él, y sabía bien lo que se sentía desde la última vez. Los hombres le habían hecho esto a ella un par de veces pero no había sido tan bueno, ni siquiera de cerca, a lo que Darien podía hacer con esa boca de él.

Le sostuvo la mirada mientras se desplazaba sobre la cama, colocando las manos y las rodillas en el extremo de la cama, el colchón hundido con su peso. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro como se humedecían los labios.

—Gracias.

Arqueó una ceja de color rojo oscuro. —¿Por qué?

—Por hacer esto. Sé que podrías haber dicho que no.

Dudó. —Me gusta tu sabor y la forma en que respondes a mí. Me hizo doler estar dentro de ti. Espero que la experiencia se repita otra vez.

Contuvo el aliento mientras bajaba su rostro, su trenza se desliza sobre un hombro amplio que le recordó una cuerda larga y gruesa sobre su pierna en la tierra. Ella cambió la mano de su tobillo para tocar su cabello fuertemente unido, con los dedos probó su textura suave. Él la observó con atención, mientras la miraba acariciarle el pelo.

—Quiero que destrenzar el pelo.

—¿Ahora?

Ella dudó. —Después.

—Si estás interesada en el pelo largo, ¿por qué tienes el tuyo cortado en los hombros?

—¿Alguna vez te metiste adentro de un generador de oxígeno para reemplazar los engranajes o cambiar los filtros?— Ella trató de no reírse de su expresión de desconcierto.

—Sí. Tengo que subir al interior para llegar a ellos. Es malditamente apretado allí, pero es mejor que hacerlo todo a distancia.

—Si tuviera el pelo largo tendría que fijarlo ajustado a la cabeza para que no se enredara. Soy una mecánico— le dijo a Darien. —Probablemente debería mantenerlo más corto de lo que es ahora, pero infierno, a veces es la único femenino que me queda. Has visto mi ropa de trabajo. No puedo usar joyas. El maquillaje es una pérdida de tiempo y lo único que me atraen de otras mujeres es que no es algo que me gustaría hacer.

Él frunció el ceño. —Su trabajo suena peligroso.

—Sólo si alguien enciende a su vez los ventiladores mientras estoy allí. No me iba a pasar dos veces, te puedo decir eso. Estaría picada… muy picada en segundos.

—¿Por qué tienes un trabajo peligroso? Eres una mujer. La mayoría de los mecánicos que he conocido son hombres.

—Mi padre es un mecánico. Cada fin de semana desde que tenía cuatro años de edad llevó poco a poco a cada uno de nosotros, los niños, a trabajar con él para darle a mi madre un descanso de todos nosotros. Yo estaba trabajando en aerodeslizadores al mismo tiempo en que aprendí a leer. Es algo que sé y estoy bien. —Hizo una pausa. —Y no hay mega-dinero.

El rostro de Darien bajo e hizo que Serena se callara. Ella cerró los ojos mientras su cálido aliento se desplego en su coño. Sus pezones se convirtieron en piedras duras y sus paredes vaginales se apretaron. La anticipación le hizo respirar un poco más rápido y acelerar su ritmo cardíaco. Ella realmente quería que él la lamiera cada pulgada de su vida de nuevo. Los gruesos dedos le abrieron sus tiernos pliegues hasta que él expuso su clítoris y lo abrió a su punto de vista. —Eres de un color demasiado rosa.

Serena abrió los ojos, mirando hacia abajo su cuerpo y vio su hermoso rostro asomando entre sus muslos. —Pareces sorprendido.

Su mirada se levantó a la de ella encontrándose. —Somos muy grises. — Su atención volvió a su sexo.

—¿No has dormido alguna vez con un ser humano, aparte de mí? Él negó con la cabeza. —No. Sólo las mujeres cyborg. Se me ofreció la oportunidad un par de veces, mientras que estuve en la Tierra, podría haber tenido relaciones sexuales con algunas de mis entrenadoras o las guardias, pero estaba enojado en ese momento, y no quería ser más utilizado por los seres humanos que me habían creado.

Su pulgar rozó su raja, no vaciló y lo dejo jugar con los labios interiores de su entrada. —Las mujeres Cyborg tienden a ser blancas aquí, pero no son tan color de rosa y tan pequeños. ¿Te he lastimado mucho cuando estaba dentro de ti? No era mi intención.

—Se sintió muy bien, — admitió en voz baja. —Pensé que me habías herido, pero fuiste sorprendentemente suave.

Volvió a mirarla, entrecerrando los ojos. —Esperabas que fuera como un androide de sexo. — Apretó los labios en una línea. —No lo soy.

—Estaba enojada, digo un montón de cosas estúpidas cuando estoy enojada o asustada. Estaba en realidad ambas cosas. Realmente no creo que seas un robot.

Se mudó de repente, colocando la boca en su apertura y su lengua llegó a rozar el clítoris. Él no apartó la vista de sus ojos, su mirada se encontró con la de ella y lamió una vez más, de nuevo, rompiendo con ella. Serena soltó su trenza y se apoderó de su tobillo de nuevo para mantener las piernas abiertas y las rodillas bloqueadas cerca de sus hombros. Su lengua era áspera poco más que su capullo sensible, en un primer momento su trayecto dejo una buena sensación, pero luego aplicó más presión con cada movimiento de su lengua, empujando la capucha de su clítoris hasta que se endureció con la necesidad. El placer se intensificó hasta convertirse en un éxtasis primitivo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para romper el contacto visual con él.

Arqueó la espalda y se quejó en un estallido. —Oh Dios… Darien,—jadeó. — ¿Lo puedes chupar mas… por favor?

Labios carnosos se envolvieron alrededor de su clítoris hinchado, sellados sobre él, y él apretó la cara más estrechamente entre sus muslos cuando empezó a chupar suavemente, su lengua presionando con fuerza a su capullo, mientras que él comenzó a frotarla furiosamente contra ella.

Ella tuvo que dejar de lado sus tobillos. Se las arregló para mantener su ampliación muslos, a pesar de las ganas que estaba sintiendo de cerrarlas de golpe. Sus pies terminaron en algún lugar de su espalda caliente mientras sus dedos se garraron a los bordes de la cama. Su espalda se arqueó cuando ella empujó sus caderas y sus manos tratando de mantener su culo en la cama para no salir de esa boca maravillosa y su trabajo duro. Se construyó en su interior, una felicidad pura y una casi dolorosa necesidad. Su coño ardía en deseos de ser llenado, un calor se difundía allí, sabiendo que estaba empapada, probablemente por su necesidad de ser follada, para encontrar la liberación, y sus gritos eran cada vez más fuerte. Tenía que venirse.

No podía soportarlo más, era una sensación que parecía una inflexión del dolor, pero luego se mudó con el dedo pulgar de Darien, lo empujó dentro de su coño, y la envío al borde. Serena gritó el nombre de Darien mientras se acercaba al punto culminante, lagrimeo a través de su cuerpo como espasmos apretados alrededor de su dedo pulgar enterrado en su interior. Él gimió contra su clítoris y ella gritó su nombre otra vez, tratando de torcer las caderas para escapar de su control, no podía aguantar más. El placer se estaba convirtiendo en dolor, pero luego dejo su clítoris y quitó el dedo pulgar de ella, la dejo ir de su boca. Serena se relajó. —Oh Dios, — jadeó. —Tu puedes hacerme eso en cualquier maldito momento.

—Te voy a amarrar la próxima vez, — su voz fue ronca y áspera, y un poco dura al hablar. —Eres pequeña, pero te mueves mucho.

Forzando los ojos abiertos, Serena lo miró. —Dame un minuto y luego es tu turno.

La empujó sobre sus manos y rodillas. —Ahora. — Él llegó para ella, agarrando sus caderas, y fácilmente dándole una vuelta de campana. Serena se encontró boca abajo en cuestión de segundos, sobre su estómago, y luego se apoderó de sus manos y sus caderas, levantándole las rodillas para que su culo estuviera al aire y su rostro estuviera sobre el colchón. Ella se agarró a la ropa de cama para prepararse, sabiendo lo que venía, con la cabeza de su grueso pene acaricio la raja de su culo, se deslizó por la humedad de su liberación, y se deslizó a través de ella para acariciar su clítoris sensible antes de deslizarlo hacia arriba, extendiendo sus crema en él para cubrir su cabeza ancha también.

—Jódeme, —dijo en voz baja, extendiendo sus piernas unos centímetros de distancia.

—Arrástrate más hacia la pared, —le ordenó.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se empujó con sus brazos para conseguir que su pecho estuviera sobre el colchón. Ella se arrastró hasta la cabecera de la cama y se agarró con las dos manos. Cuando miró por encima del hombro para ver algo más de Darien, su polla parecía mucho más oscura que su piel más clara. Su polla parecía una dura roca, más grande que nunca, y ella podría decir que se convirtió en realidad…

—No será facil para mí. Eres grande. Una vez que me ajuste a ti me puedes joder tan duro o tan rápido como quieras.

Él no habló, no estuvo de acuerdo en nada, pero entonces estaba en contra de ella otra vez, la cabeza de su polla presionando su raja, vacilando allí cuando su mano agarró la cadera para mantener su equilibrio. Alzó la mano para poner la otra mano en la plana pared para prepararse. Ella miró a su lado y luego él se empujó a ella. Serena se apoderó de la cabecera mientras que Darien poco a poco entró en ella, extendiéndola, obligándola a tomar todo de él en un fluido movimiento hasta que sus caderas se apretaron contra su culo. Se detuvo allí, enterrado profundamente, haciéndola sentir lo duro que era, como llenaba su coño perfectamente, y que podría tener que tomar el pulso, la forma en que podía sentir el latido de su pene.

—Dime si te hice daño, — dijo casi en un susurro. —Me haces sentir muy bien.

Él comenzó a moverse entonces, sacando tortuosamente lento y luego pulsando de nuevo en profundidad. Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y poco a poco, buscó su ritmo y se reunió con él, con su dominio sobre la cabecera en la que se preparo, así como para aprovechar. El ritmo creciente al igual que el frenesí que con experiencia sentía venir de nuevo. Fue el éxtasis puro y el cielo dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir más éxtasis de lo que nunca tuvo. Él se movió aún más rápido y la sensación se hizo casi dolorosa, como también así de buena. Serena se movía tan cerca en el clímax, y luego su mano se deslizó de la cadera a la parte baja de su estómago hasta que sus dedos curvados estuvieron alrededor de su montículo. Dos dedos presionados contra su clítoris, el movimiento de ellos frotándolo apenas a la derecha, fue todo para Serena. Ella gritó, su coño de manera drástica golpeó contra su polla, y la felicidad se apoderó de ella con tanta fuerza que casi se desmayó.

Darien gimió y empujó con fuerza contra su culo, sus dedos se bloquearon en el clítoris y la celebración de su todavía reciente clímax pronto se desaceleró a movimientos apretados, sacudiéndose en movimientos mientras él se vino. Él negó, sosteniendo sus cuerpos encerrados y juntos en las caderas, mientras ponía en libertad una corriente en su interior, arrojando profundamente su caliente esperma hasta que vació todo lo que tenía que dar.

—Está bien, — dijo Serena para luchar contra el impulso de colapsar en la cama ya que estaba atrapada entre el gran hombre detrás de ella y la cabecera. Estaba aún dentro de su cuerpo por lo que sólo se lanzó a la cabecera y se irguió sobre sus rodillas, apoyándose en su gran cuerpo. —Vamos a hacer esto mucho.

Los músculos de su estómago, se presionaron contra su espalda y apretó el brazo que estaba apoyado todavía la pared y que se extendía delante de ella sobre sus hombros, flexionándolos visiblemente.

—¿Estamos?— Sonaba la ira en su voz. —Tú eres mi esclava. Harás lo que yo digo y voy a decidir con qué frecuencia tenemos relaciones sexuales.

Serena sonrió. Llegó de nuevo y tomó los músculos del culo mientras sus dedos se apoderaron de la carne firme. —Sí. Dígase a sí mismo, que soy señor monstruo del control, pero si te quiero, te voy a tener. —Levantó la barbilla y volvió la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

Tuvo que morderse la risa con expresión de shock. —Me deseas ahora mismo, ¿correcto? Bueno, eso significa que estaremos juntos por un tiempo. Si mi dueño desea entonces tengo el culo de vuelta. —Ella apretó el culo antes de soltarlo. —Así que vamos a sacar lo mejor de él.

Sus labios se separaron. No dijo nada sin embargo. Sólo apretó los labios muy juntos y una emoción que no podía leer en sus ojos brillaron.

—No puedes ser mi dueño por la forma en que me posees.

Serena cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajo más mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo que era lo suficientemente grande para apoyarse.

—Vamos a ver.

La soltó, aliviando de su cuerpo y se bajó de la cama.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fusión de Hierro**

**Os dejamos 4 capis más pero queremos Reviews si chicas(os).**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

—¿A dónde vas?

Darien hizo una pausa, agarrando sus pantalones mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Serena. —Voy a dormir en mi habitación temporal.

El dolor golpeó a Serena mientras estaba en las sabanas revueltas de la cama y la ira la siguió de cerca. —¿Así que esto es lo que va a ser? ¿Dormir en otro lugar, mientras me mantienes encerrada aquí volviéndome loca con el aburrimiento hasta que decidas darme de comer o follar conmigo?

—Estoy de acuerdo en conseguirte una unidad de entretenimiento. No quiero que te aburras o ponerte en riesgo de contraer la enfermedad del profundo espacio por no conseguir la cabina caliente.

—Bien. — Su ira la quemó. —¿Así que esta es la forma en que realmente va a ser? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

Él la estaba mirando, pero la única expresión que le reveló fue el ceño fruncido mientras lentamente se vestía, cubriendo su cuerpo musculoso en el negro mate de los uniformes de cuero que llevaba. —¿Hay algún problema?

—Sí, hay un problema. — Ella le irrumpió a él, ignorando el hecho de que estaba desnuda. Él lo había visto todo de ella y no estaba dispuesta a tomarse el tiempo para cubrirse. —No soy una prostituta del espacio así que no me trates como tal. Me ocupo de mi Holo BF mejor que esto.

—¿Holo BF? ¿Qué es eso?

Ella dudó. —No puedo tener una mascota real en el Vonder así que tengo un mejor amigo mascota holográfico. Es un perro de nombré capitán. Sé que es sólo un programa de pero suelo pasar tiempo con él, hablar con él, y él ni siquiera es real. —Hizo una pausa… —Yo lo soy.

—¿Qué quieres?

56

—Bueno, esa es una pregunta capciosa. Eso lo sé bien, pero sé que no va a suceder. Para empezar, puedes mover el culo de nuevo aquí y dormir conmigo.

Los labios se apretaron y sus fosas nasales se ampliaron al tomar una respiración profunda. —No.

—¿No? ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para follar, pero no para vivir? ¿Te tendré cerca y en persona a mi lado mientras físicamente estamos juntos, pero no me dejara dormir contigo?

—Exactamente.

Serena metió las manos y empujó su pecho duro, sorprendente lo suficiente como para que se tambaleara hacia atrás un paso. Ella giró sobre sus talones y caminó unos metros de distancia para poner espacio entre ellos antes de enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres jugar de esta manera? Esta fue la última vez que maldita sea me jodes, tío. Hasta que cambies de opinión y me trates con un poco de respeto y como algo más que un pedazo de culo, no me estarás tocando.

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Has aceptado ser mi esclava.

—Esclava, sí. ¿Prostituta? No. La gente vive con sus mascotas, duermen con ellos, pasan tiempo con ellos, y hablan con ellos. Debo tener un estatus más alto que el estado del animal doméstico. —Corrió hacia la puerta, bloqueando su salida. Alargó la mano y se apoderó de los lados del marco de la puerta. —No te irás hasta que el trabajo este acabado. Me niego a sentarme aquí hasta mañana por la mañana echando humo.

—No es cuestión de demandas. Tú eres la esclava.

—Entonces, ser dueño de una esclava es mejor, — replicó ella. —Y entonces no tendría que emitir las demandas de las condiciones básicas de la vida humana. Incluso nos hemos convertido de la OCM aquí. ¿Y si me enfermo o necesito ayuda? No tengo forma de llegar a ti, maldita sea.

Esto dibujó un gesto en él. —Voy a activar el sistema para que sólo puedas ponerte en contacto conmigo. Ya que es una demanda justa.

—Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que vivas aquí conmigo, así no estoy sola todo el maldito tiempo.

—No confío en ti.

Eso hizo que algo de su ira muriera un poco. —Realmente no te iba a matar como te amenacé. No soy estúpida. Si mueres, me imagino que algunos otros cyborg tomarían posesión de mí. —Hizo una pausa. —Eso no está en mi lista de deseos, ¿de acuerdo? Además, llegaste a un acuerdo conmigo sobre Cathy, y mientras esté viva nuestra oferta se mantiene intacta, así sé que está siendo atendida por ese idiota de pelo negro.

—Vollus no es un idiota.

—No vale lo que sea. Cathy es joven y vulnerable. Me gustaría hablar con ella antes para asegurarse de que está realmente bien.

—¿No confías en mí?

Ella lo miró fijamente. —Tú no confías en mí tampoco.

Darien asintió levemente con la cabeza. —De acuerdo. Voy a dejarte hablar a la humana. Voy a conectar las líneas de la red, pero luego inutilizare el enlace otra vez. No las quiero a ustedes dos trazando una vía de escape por lo que sus comunicaciones serán objeto de seguimiento.

—Eso es aceptable. — Suspiró. —Duerme conmigo. Estoy tan sola y aburrida. —Ella dudó, odiando pedirle nada, pero maldita sea, tenía que revolver la locura de la noche anterior y todo este día. Ella era aún feliz de ver a su captor, que había sido tan malo.

—No es una buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

Vaciló, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. —Te lo dije, no confío en ti.

—Nos fuimos por esto! ¿Será que apagaste tu capacidad de oírme o qué? No voy a tratar de matarte ya que estoy motivada para seguir con vida y saludable. Esa es la lógica simple, te dije Darien. No quiero estar sola y estoy tan desesperada que estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo. No me dejes aquí sola otra vez a menos que tú tengas que trabajar. No estoy muy tranquila en esta maldita nave. Ni siquiera puedo oír el zumbido de motores.

Algo en su mirada se suavizó. —Me quedo por un rato, pero luego voy a volver a mi cuarto a dormir.

La irritación brotó de nuevo en su interior. —Habla conmigo después.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Suspiró. —¿Qué quieres hablar?

—¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?

—Ordeno la Estrella o el Rally, según el lugar donde se me necesite. Soy un piloto, como ya he dicho.

—¿Qué pasó con los hombres a los que le robaron el Rally?

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué quieres saber?

Ella vaciló y se acercó al incorporado convertido en armario, abrió los cajones y sacó una de sus camisas suaves para ponérsela. La habitación se había calentado desde que se había ajustado la temperatura para que no estuviera helada, pero ya estaba vestido quería que fuera así. Ella se enfrentó a él cuando estaba cubierta hasta la mitad de sus muslos por una camisa holgada.

—Los conocí hace cuatro años después de que aparecieron en la estación de Vonder porque necesitaban de reparaciones. He soldado lo de la explosión de la puerta de carga, lo arregle lo suficiente para llegar a la Tierra, pero nunca llegó allí.

Dudó. —Nosotros no los matamos si eso es lo que crees. Los capturamos y los llevamos a la Folion.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿No es uno de esas naves del sistema solar que utiliza prostitutas...? — Ella dejó de hablar para mirar sólo a Darien.

Estaba sonrojada, recordando cómo se había burlado de tener un robot por novia.

Si él estaba familiarizado con el Folion entonces se había dado en el clavo con ello.

Vio su rostro tenso y luego se mordió el labio para no reírse. —Mierda.

Darien se puso de pie en un santiamén. —Me voy a mi otro cuarto.

59

Serena se interpuso en su camino y balbuceo. —¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que te gustaba hacerlo con una chica robot?

Su mandíbula se sacudió cuando apretó los dientes. —Son mejores que los androides de sexo.

¡Confirmado! Ella no podía dejar de sonreírle. —Entonces, ¿cómo son?

—Me voy a mi cuarto. — Él trató de dar un paso a su alrededor.

Serena hizo acopio de su seguridad hasta que ella golpeó la puerta, chocando con ella. Abrió los brazos a lo ancho. —No. Vamos, me estabas dando mierda de lesión sobre androides de sexo, pero nunca he usado uno. Son demasiado caros y maldita sea, se podía ver la cama en que estaba asignada, sabes que no podría caber con una de esas grandes cosas allí conmigo. Por supuesto, todas las mujeres en la estación lo estarían robando y eso es grave ya que no comparto mis juguetes sexuales.

Su sonrisa volvió. —Entonces, ¿cómo es un robot real de inteligencia artificial en la cama? He oído que es bastante bueno debido a la técnica.

Sus gruesos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, eran un signo revelador que señalaba cuando estaba irritado. —Ellas no son tan buenas como son las mujeres reales. Me niego a discutir esto contigo. En mi defensa no estoy en una unidad familiar con una mujer largo tiempo debido a que me asignan una gran cantidad de misiones de larga duración en la Estrella.

—¿No hay chicas cyborgs a bordo? Dijiste que sabías que eran de color blanco en vez de color rosa por debajo del cinturón.

—Hay mujeres cyborgs, pero no se les asigna a esta nave. Todos somos hombres solteros a bordo de la Estrella y el Rally. Nuestras misiones son más peligrosas que la de los otras naves que tenemos y las hembras son raras, así que no pondrán en riesgo sus vidas.

Lo que acabó con algunas de sus atracciones. —¿Qué tipo de cosas haces? ¿Qué hace peligroso estar en esta nave?

—Adquirimos las cosas para nuestro pueblo.

—¿Al igual que las mujeres?

Dudó. —No. Porque te tomaron para mi uso personal. Nosotros abordamos las naves y salvamos lo que podemos usar de ellos para llevar a nuestra casa, a nuestro mundo, Jardín. Después de salir de la Tierra encontramos un planeta habitable para asentarnos. Hemos construido una ciudad, pero los recursos son limitados, excepto los alimentos y el agua. Todos nuestros materiales de construcción y de electrónica tienen que ser sacados del mundo.

—¿Así que tú eres un pirata cyborg?

—No tomamos a la gente para pedir rescate de nuevo al Gobierno de la Tierra o sus familias y no los vendemos a la industria del sexo.

—Tu acabas de tomar unas mujeres para ser sus esclavas sexuales personales.

Esto dibujó un gesto en él. —Hasta hace poco, nunca fue el caso. El comandante de plomo, Andrew, tomo las primeras hembras humanas y me las ofreció y a algunos de los otros hombres dándonos la oportunidad de poseer a las mujeres humanas.

Tardó unos segundos, pero luego la ira ardió en Serena como si destellara un fuego repentinamente encendido. —Eres un cabrón. No tenían intención de cortarnos Cathy y a mi arriba, ¿verdad? Secuestraron a mi equipo para que seamos las esclavas sexuales de tus amigos cyborg, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros. —Quería creer que éramos demonios y ha funcionado mejor para mis intereses así que solo asumí que estabas en lo correcto. Estuviste de acuerdo con ser mi esclava sexual. El acuerdo es definitivo.

—Pero tu amigo, el idiota le dijo a Cathy que iba a ser llevada al médico para un procedimiento. ¿Qué fue eso entonces, si no cortarnos?

—Estoy pensando, en que las llevaban a verlo para que no haya ninguna duda de a quién le pertenecen. Pero a mí el trabajo me ha impedido encontrar el tiempo para hacer los arreglos con él para ti.

—¿Vas a poner un chip en mi culo? ¿En serio? ¿Al igual que los padres hacen a los niños por si se pierden y alguien los puede escanear… los lectores dicen que les pertenecen?

Los ojos azul oscuro parpadearon un par de veces, quedándose en su silencio. Él no negó que era exactamente falso que lo fuera a hacer y eso era lo que realmente le irritaba. Los propietarios de mascotas, así como padres de familia, hacían lo mismo con sus animales. Supuso que debía tener realmente algo de diversión saber que ella estaba aterrorizada de ser fileteada como un pez, cuando en su lugar él sólo quería tener implantados sus chip en su culo.

—Me has engañado.

Dejó caer las manos a los costados. —El resultado habría sido el mismo. Que yo te escogiera a la primera.

El shock la recorrió. —¿Me elegiste a mí?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —No hemos tomado todas las catorce mujeres. Podríamos tenerlas, pero nosotros solo tomamos a las mujeres que elegimos. Vollus eligió a tu joven amiga y yo te elegí a ti.

—¿Por qué yo?— Ella estaba todavía conmocionada.

Dudó. —Eras más pequeña de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero tu pelo fue lo que me atrajo.

Serena llevó sus dedos distraídamente hasta un mechón de su pelo rojo. —¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Eres tan rara como yo. — Hizo una pausa. —No muchos seres humanos o cyborgs tienen nuestros colores de cabello, pensaba que si alguna vez criaras, nuestros niños terminarían con esa coloración.

Su boca estaba abierta y al segundo de darse cuenta, ella apretó la mandíbula hacia arriba para presionar los labios. Su mente iba a mil por minuto, tratando de asimilar todo lo escuchado sus palabras la golpearon como un ladrillo. —¿Raza? ¿Al igual que tener hijos? —Ella presiona la espalda contra la puerta.

Lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo. —¿Qué otra definición de la cría sabes, para hacer incluso a esa pregunta? Por supuesto que estoy discutiendo la reproducción.

—¡Tengo treinta y seis!

Se encogió de hombros. —¿cuál es tu punto?

—Yo no quiero hijos. Mis cinco hermanas tuvieron un montón de ellos cuando eran jóvenes y no por una razón maldita. Tengo diecisiete sobrinas y sobrinos por lo que no quiero jugar a eso; mamá cuidó a algunos de ellos para mis hermanos cuando estaba en la Tierra y quede curada al instante de sentir el tic tac de mi reloj biológico. De ninguna manera maldita estoy de acuerdo en tener hijos. — Su mirada voló hacia arriba y abajo su gran cuerpo. —Y te aseguro que no los tendré contigo.

Toda expresión salió de su cara. Estaba inmóvil, pero luego se dio cuenta de sus manos estaban en un puño a su lado. —¿No puedo creer que pienses de esa forma sobre la reproducción porque soy un cyborg?—Gruñó profundamente en la parte posterior de la garganta. —¿Sólo me desnudaste y me pediste que te toque y aún crees que no soy digno de la implantación de los huevos?

—¿La implantación de mis huevos?— Ella se movió a él. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con que tú eres gris, maldita sea. Mírate en un espejo maldito. Tú eres del tamaño de un vuelo estacionario y si estamos hablando de dar a luz, piensa en ello. ¿Qué paso en el nacimiento? ¿Pesarías malditas veinte libras?

Él frunció el ceño. —No fui dado a luz, fui cultivado en un laboratorio.

El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza. —¿Así que tu planeas tomar mis óvulos y como si estuvieras en un laboratorio después crear hijos grandes que salgan de mis óvulos? ¡Me niego! Si tengo hijos, y no es lo que yo quiero, pero si lo hiciera les tendría haciendo uso de la vieja usanza.

Darien se movió, el invadió su espacio y así fue que su pecho quedo frente a la cara de ella. Lo miró mientras ponía las manos apoyadas en la puerta a ambos lados de ella, fijándola donde se encontraba. La miró furioso al tiempo que miraba hacia abajo.

—No te pregunté lo que querías. Si decido criar contigo entonces te reproducirás de la manera pasada de moda, como tú dice. Voy a activar mi esperma y le diré a Doc. Que te examine para solucionar los problemas que encuentre en ti y que puedan dificultar la implantación de los huevos míos.

Ella tuvo que tragar saliva para dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta.—No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me dijiste que sería tu esclava, no una fabricante de bebés.

El rostro de Darien bajó hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz. —Eres de mi propiedad, Serena. Mientras más pronto te des cuenta de que tu vida ya no es propia, que me perteneces, aprenderás entonces cuál es tu lugar.

El miedo y el enojo la inundaron. Se le acerco con ira y de inmediato trató de empujarlo hacia atrás. Ella lo tomó desprevenido, lo que en realidad lo hizo tropezar unos pocos metros, alejándola de él. Sus pies descalzos le golpearon la cadera y lo lanzo más atrás. Serena lo miró.

—Siempre tengo algo que decir maldita sea, Darien. Aprende eso.

Se frotó la cadera, volviendo su mirada. —¿Quieres que te ponga encima de mis rodillas y te golpee hasta que te enseñe que soy quien tiene el control?

—Prueba, imbécil. No se lo he permitido a nadie desde que tenía diez años y escondí la llave de fusión favorita de mi padre durante dos malditas semanas para vengarme de él.

Darien se lanzó hacia delante. Serena se agachó, pero sabía que él había restado unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Ella corrió y saltó sobre su cama, hasta que su espalda golpeó la esquina. Miró al muy grande cabrón y vaciló en la esquina de la cama. Lo miró irritada.

—Puedo llegar fácilmente allí.

—Prueba, Darien. Sé que no te atreves.

La agarró, Serena empujó e impulsó su cuerpo hacia él para saltar sobre él. Se golpeó el pecho y lanzó un gruñido. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, obviamente no esperaba aquel ataque. Pasó muy rápido, pero Serena sabía que le iba a doler al segundo que se dio cuenta de que había perdido el equilibrio y su empuje lo golpeó muy duro. Se fue hacia atrás, cayendo y se fue con él.

Él le tiró antes de llegar al suelo, colocando su cuerpo debajo del de ella por lo que se llevó la peor parte del impacto con el aterrizaje, Serena quedo encima de él. Ella oyó un crujido y se apresuró a bajarse antes de que él pudiera agarrarla. Su gran cuerpo había amortiguado su caída para que no resultara herida en el proceso por lo que se salió de él y se puso de pie, girando hacia él mientras hacia una copia de seguridad rápidamente.

Darien yacía en el suelo sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados. En su copia de seguridad Serena fue casi a la sala de limpieza de espuma para poner el mayor espacio entre los dos como fuera posible. Su mirada estaba fija en el cyborg todavía, esperando a que abriera los ojos y viniera en pos de ella. Se quedó allí hasta el último segundo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y el único movimiento era el ascenso y la caída de su pecho.

—¡Maldita sea, Darien. No soy estúpida. Estás haciéndote el muerto.

Se quedó allí, sabiendo que era un truco. Ya había demostrado que él no estaba por encima de engañarla para salirse con la suya. Se mordió el labio cuando de un segundo pasó a un minuto largo. Fue paciente, y le dio tiempo, no apartaba la atención de él, pero luego sus ojos notaron algo en el piso. La sustancia de color rojo descolorido en el suelo la había alarmado en un santiamén.

—¿Darien?— Ella se trasladó luego, casi como un rayo hacia él para caer sobre sus rodillas a su lado. Definitivamente fue sangre lo vio al lado de su oído en el duro piso. Le temblaron las manos cuando llegó hasta él. —¿Computadora? Es un caso de emergencia. Necesito un médico! —Ella se apoderó de su rostro y esperó a que el equipo respondiera, pero no lo hizo.

La frustración la llenó cuando se quedó mirando la cara de Darien.

Su tono de piel se veía un poco más blanco en ese momento. Sus dedos suavemente se metieron en su suave pelo y trató de encontrar la herida, pero con su cabello trenzado era difícil hacerlo. Quería gritar para pedir auxilio, pero sabía que el grosor de las paredes dejaban mudos todos los sonidos, lo que significaba que nadie la oiría.

—¡Maldita sea, Darien. Abre tus ojos hermosos para mí, bebé. No era mi intención hacerte daño. De todas las cosas lame-culo que podías hacer, has desactivado el equipo por completo, ¿no? No puedo ayudarte.

Finalmente encontró la herida. Era pequeña, sólo un corte en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Con mucho cuidado, trató de darle la vuelta, pero no podía ya que su cuerpo era demasiado pesado para ceder. Todo lo que podía hacer era girarle cuidadosamente la cabeza, esperando que no le estuviera haciendo más daño; sus dedos estaban temblando todo el tiempo cuando ella soltó su pelo. Hacía tiempo había querido hacerlo, el pelo rizado, de color rojo brillante y ella habría disfrutado viendo como se lo liberó en el pasado, pero ahora estaba demasiado preocupada por el hombre caído, no quería que muriera.

Muy suavemente, le separó el pelo de su cuero cabelludo para descubrir lo que realmente era una pequeña herida, pero las heridas en la cabeza sangraban mucho. Apretó la punta de los dedos contra ella para que la presión disminuyera el flujo de sangre y se mantuvo allí. Su mirada fija en su perfil con el rostro vuelto hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Darien, no creía que realmente te causaría daño. Eres como una maldita casa con las piernas. Si tú abres los ojos, te prometo que no te volveré a hacer frente nunca más. Puede ser que incluso te permita aprovecharte de mi culo con tus manos anormalmente grandes una o dos veces. Acaba de despertar para mí, abre esos hermosos ojos azules y espabílate para mí.

Estuvo a punto de saltar cuando él abrió los ojos como si le hubiera oído. Los miró y el alivio la inundó. Ella sonrió. —No te muevas. Estas muy malditamente lastimado. Estás sangrando. No está tan mal, pero me has asustado.

Él se quedó quieto mientras la miraba en silencio y le permitió mantener su dedo presionado contra el cráneo dañado. No habló, entonces Serena hizo.

—Realmente no creía que pudiera hacerte daño. ¿Estás bien? —

Levantó tres dedos de su mano libre en frente de su cara. —¿Cuántos ves?

La alarma fue inmediata por parte de Serena cuando él no respondió. —¿Tu escuchas algo? Mira, repite lo que digo, ¿de acuerdo?

Emergencia… La respuesta, necesitamos un médico. ¿Puedes decirlo para mí, bebé? Por favor, dilo. El maldito ordenador no se activará para mí y sé que necesitas ayuda.

Parpadeó hacia ella, pero no dijo nada. La alarma se convirtió en miedo mientras le miraba a los ojos, completamente preocupada. —Darien, tú tienes que decirle a la computadora para obtener ayuda. Has desactivado el equipo de respuesta para mí. ¿Puedes activar el transmisor en la cabeza y buscar el vínculo con el equipo para obtener auxilio? Trata, ¿de acuerdo? Te golpeaste la cabeza en el suelo y perdiste el conocimiento, necesitas un médico. Si no pueden…

Apartó la mirada de él, moviendo sus ojos por la habitación y vio el sensor de detección de fuego en la esquina del techo. Se mordió los labios mientras en su mente trabajó frenéticamente tratando de encontrar una solución. La golpeó y luego se le ocurrió un plan.

—Podría provocar un incendio. Alertare a la computadora para que envíe una respuesta. —Ella lo miró hacia abajo. —Eso es lo que voy a hacer, ¿vale? Voy a tener que joder la plataforma de la puerta para acceder a algunos cables vivos pero puedo hacer algunas chispas para encender fuego. Voy a hacer una antorcha con tus camisas. Cuidare que no se propague o nada, pero sí que haga suficiente humo como para activar la alarma. —Quitó su dedo de la herida, se centró en él y se sintió aliviada cuando no comenzó a sangrar activamente de nuevo, asintió con la cabeza hacia él. —Aguanta, nene. Voy a obtener la ayuda que necesitas.

Se movió para llegar a sus pies, pero la mano de Darien de repente salió disparada y la agarró con la mano envolviendo la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ella abrió la boca cuando él tiró de ella hacia abajo cerca de su cara, luchando para no volcarse y caer sobre él cuando sus manos se alzaron para ponerla en el suelo junto a él. Él dejó de tirar cuando estaban cerca nariz con nariz.

—No inicies un incendio.

—Dile al equipo para que consigas un médico.

Se lamió los labios mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, estudiándola. —A ti te importa que este lastimado y quieres traer a ayuda para mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. Dile a la maldita computadora que consiga un médico. Tu cabeza está sangrando.

Él cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego volvió a abrirlos. —Estoy bien, Serena. Me hice un análisis, tengo esa capacidad. Estoy funcionando con normalidad.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte y quedaste noqueado algo no está bien.

Él respiró hondo y luego la otra mano se movió, envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura. Tiró de ella hacia la parte superior de su pecho. Le sorprendió que ella le mirara a los ojos un segundo antes de rodar los dos, sobre la espalda para terminar en el suelo con un cyborg grande fijándola al piso. Cambió su cuerpo, aliviada de alguna forma cuando sus muslos se metieron entre los suyos. Su larga cabellera, de color rojo brillante cayó hacia adelante sobre uno de sus hombros, la había puesto en el suelo al lado de su cara. Echó un vistazo a la belleza de toda la gloriosa cabellera, de color rojo fuego y luego lo miró a los ojos. Le había enjaulado en él, pero con sus codos evitó que sintiera su peso, así que no la trituraría.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Para, activa el equipo para pedir ayuda.

Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos durante largos segundos antes de su boca bajara. Serena se dio cuenta de su intención un segundo antes de que sus gruesos labios la rozaran sorprendiéndola, cuando separo los suyos. Ella cerró los ojos al instante y sus manos se apoderaron de la piel de su camisa en la curva de sus hombros, cuando los labios de él empujaron los de ella aun más separándolos antes de que su lengua caliente violara su boca.

Él le exploró lentamente al principio, las lenguas deslizándose unas contra otras, pero luego la besó con denuedo, fue más dominante, hasta finalmente hacerse cargo del beso. Por lo que fue fácil para el Serena perderse en él. Darien podía actuar un poco frío e insensible, pero la forma en que su lengua y boca la poseía le mostró otro lado de él cuando la pasión estallaba entre ellos. El derretimiento dulce de la unión de sus labios se convirtió en algo más frenético mientras su cuerpo se encendió con necesidad. Ella pasó sus manos y sus dedos adentrándose en su pelo suelto, sosteniéndolo para que se acercara más cuando volvió la cabeza un poco más para alinear su boca con más firmeza.

Darien se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso. Serena obligó a sus ojos a abrirse para mirar hacia arriba y disfrutar de su hermosa mirada, no puede evitar ver el mismo deseo experimentaba reflejado allí. Darien se levantó, apoyando su peso sobre un lado para que pudiera llegar a situarse entre ellos. Oyó la cremallera y levantó las piernas y las envolvió en torno a sus caderas cuando liberó su polla de sus pantalones. Estaba mojada y lista cuando él empujó la camiseta que llevaba hasta el estómago para sacarla del camino. Ellos no apartaron la mirada el uno a otro cuando cayó sobre ella poco a poco, extendiendo sus muslos un poco más para ajustar sus caderas en el ángulo recto por lo que cuando bajó, su polla hacia la entrada de su coño la penetró con un movimiento lento.

El placer fue instantáneo y Serena movió sus caderas mientras sus piernas se cerraban a su alrededor tratando de ajustarse a sus anchas caderas para tirar de él aún más y más profundo en el interior su cuerpo. Él era el cielo y el infierno, pensó mientras ella gemía su nombre.

El suelo era duro, pero le importaba un comino si terminaba con moretones cuando Darien comenzó a mover su pene dentro de ella lentamente pero de manera profunda con sus caderas poderosas. Serena lanzó su cabello para no tirar de él y en su lugar usó la piel de su camisa para aferrarse a él. Acabo por permitir que su pasión fluyera a través de ella. Lo miró a los magníficos ojos, hallo emociones jugado allí abiertamente en su mirar. Darien no estaba tratando de ocultar cuanto lo afectaba o no se dio cuenta de que su guardia estaba baja a medida que avanzaba sobre y dentro de ella.

—Darien, — arañó la camisa desesperadamente, agarrándolo a él. —No te detengas.

Un gruñido suave escapó de su garganta cuando de repente dejó de moverse en ella. Serena sintió ganas de gritar. Si lo hubiera dejado solo… ¿por qué le había dicho que no lo hiciera? El metió una mano.

—Libera mi cadera.

—No.

—Quiero ponerte en la parte superior, nos volteemos, pero tus piernas están alrededor de mis caderas. Libérame y sube en mí.

Abrió las piernas y se lamentó cuando se retiró de su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, metió los pantalones por las piernas una vez más y luego volvió la cabeza para ver a Serena sentarse y llegar a las rodillas. Darien estaba maldita impresionante duro cuando cayó sobre la espalda. El hombre la había colgado. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, la terminación de sus rodillas apenas podía llegar al duro suelo cuando ella se inclinó sobre él. Él la agarró por las caderas mientras la levantó con facilidad en su posición sobre su polla palpitante. Se quedo sin aliento, pero luego se quejó en voz alta mientras demostraba su derecho sobre él, por lo que la llevaría de vuelta a su polla hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente enfundado dentro de su coño.

—Oh Dios, — susurró.

—¿Te hago daño?

Lo miró a los ojos. —No. Se siente tan bien.

Levantó sus rodillas, para doblarlas, y apoyó los pies en el suelo. —Apoya la espalda contra mis muslos.

Ella se echó hacia atrás como le ordenó antes de que empezara a moverse. Sus caderas se empujaron hacia arriba, levantando su cuerpo con sus manos en las caderas cuando la levantó y la tiró sobre él entonces trabajaba su cadera por lo que casi se retiró de su cuerpo antes de que se estrellara de nuevo en casa.

Todo lo que Serena pudo hacer fue agarrarse de sus antebrazos, e ir más atrás en contra de sus muslos y gritar cuando él la cogió. Fue increíble, y cuando él aumentó el ritmo, la bondad feliz de ser tomada por él se convirtió en puro éxtasis. Sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a apretarse y construyeron el clímax. Darien era tan difícil, tan fuerte, y él siguió su camino. Llegando al punto más profundo de su pasión con él hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando de lejos de su hermoso rostro. Ella gritó cuando un colofón de placer la atravesó. Debajo de ella, las manos de Darien la atrajeron hacia abajo, donde la mantuvo únicamente trabajando con sus caderas ahora, acariciado con su polla, haciendo el camino corto y entrecortado. Podía ver cuando él llegó, sintió que él la relleno con su liberación, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo para verlo.

Darien esclavo de la pasión era una visión que no quería olvidar cuando la emoción pura torció rasgos. Sus labios entreabiertos, cuando gruñó en voz alta, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Su gran cuerpo lentamente se relajó bajo ella, cerro su boca, y vio los ojos abiertos su mirada encontrarse con la suya. Y en esos preciosos momentos, vio una genuina calidez mirándola.

Serena se inclinó, su cuerpo extendido sobre el torso y miró hacia otro lado para presionar su mejilla contra su pecho. El corazón le latía debajo de su oreja mientras estaba allí con él, ambos en la captura de su aliento. Ella sonrió cuando sus brazos la rodearon para abrazarla.

Podría quedarse así durante mucho tiempo. Ella estaba caliente, saciada y feliz. —¿Estás seguro de tu cabeza está bien?

Sus manos le frotaron la espalda. —Si va a hacer que te sientas mejor lo primero que voy a hacer es a ir a ver a Doc para que me revise, cuando su siguiente turno comience.

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su piel. —Me preocuparía menos si lo haces. Gracias.

No se movió durante mucho tiempo, sólo se permitió estar en él con sus cuerpos todavía unidos. Cuando finalmente se movió, experimentó pesar de que se sentara para salir de él, odiaba la separación de sus cuerpos mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Se puso de pie a su lado. Serena levantó la barbilla y le tendió la mano.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Frunció el ceño, pero tomó su mano en la suya. —Acuéstate. Estaré aquí por un tiempo.

La metió en su cama y se puso con ella, la cama era pequeña, así que tuvieron que recostarse muy juntos sobre sus lados. Él la acomodo delante de él, un brazo debajo de su cabeza para servir de almohada a su mejilla, y el otro brazo alrededor de ella.

—Me gusta esto, — admitió Serena, presionándose con más fuerza contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Darien vaciló. —Es hermoso.

Bostezó. —Quédate conmigo, de Darien. Duerme conmigo.

Se limitó a mirarla y se negó a responder. Ella esperaba que él cambiara su opinión acerca de pasar toda la noche con ella. Bostezó de nuevo, cansada de la tensión bajo la que había estado y el ritmo de su habitación.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: hahaha chicas a quien le di risa los capis anteriores, jajajajaja esta Serena es mas luchadora y con una lengua bien viperina jajajaja, nos dio risa "Active su deseo sexual ahora mismo" jajaj este Darien es muy cómico a pesar de su seriedad dice unas cosas que me matan como "No estás lista para tener relaciones sexuales. Revive tu deseo sexual para que esté preparado para mi polla" jajajaja y serena no se queda nada atrás les juramos que casi nos meamos de la risa cuando serena dijo "Soy humana. No puedo, no porque lo digas que quiere que me moje, no te deseo y me das miedo. La única manera de que me voy a mojar es si me meo" jajaajj yo no ustedes pero nosotras si estaríamos dispuestas solo para él jejeje. Saludos. Y disfruten los capis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Serena apretó los dientes mientras ella miró a Darien. —Esto tiene que cambiar.

Darien inclinó su cabeza mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. —No veo nada malo con nuestro acuerdo.

—Tú no lo harías. — Sacudió la cabeza. —Me dejas todo el día y acabas pasando solo unas horas conmigo, no te veo otra vez hasta que me traigas desayuno para luego de salir a tu turno. Voy mal.

—Te he traído entretenimiento, puedes ver películas holográficas y veo que pareces disfrutar de la música ya que estás siempre escuchándola cuando entro

—Me estoy volviendo loca en esta maldita sala. Por lo menos llévame a dar un paseo. Ni siquiera tienes una ventana en tu habitación. Mirar el negro espacio negro es mejor que estos malditos muros malditos Darien, ¿Tú quieres que yo te suplique? ¿Es eso? He perdido la cuenta de los días. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue cuando me dejaste hablar con Cathy esos dos minutos, para así saber que estaba bien?

Él frunció el ceño. —No es importante, Serena.

Ardientes lágrimas quemaron detrás de sus ojos. El sexo entre ellos era fenomenal. Él era un amante talentoso y siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerla y extasiarla. No tenia quejas, pero no dormía en la cama con ella y se negaba a usar la unidad de limpieza de espuma de la habitación para que pudiera ver su cabello libre de nuevo. Él la mantenía a distancia al menos cuando no estaban en una de sus calientes y fabulosas relaciones sexuales. La abrazaba por un rato, pero al segundo que caía en el sueño, sabía que la dejaba. El único progreso era que la abrazaba después de tener sexo, pero ella quería más. Se acercó a donde él estaba y se sentó en la cama. Vaciló y luego simplemente se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. Vio choque ampliar sus ojos mientras ella se apoderó de sus hombros y ajustó sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de sus caderas para que ella estuviera cómoda. Sus manos se apoderaron de su trasero mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres sexo ahora? No has terminado sin embargo la cena y tú necesitas comer.

—¿Quieres que suplique?— Su voz se rompió y lo odiaba. —¡En este momento. Por favor, Darien! Llévame a dar un maldito paseo. Necesito salir de esta sala.

Ella vio como frunció su ceño y eso hizo que su corazón se hundiera, porque sabía que la iba a rechazar.

Él negó con la cabeza. —No es una buena idea.

—Sino entonces no voy a comer. — Vaciló... —Lo digo en serio. Si tengo que enfermarme para ir al médico, lo voy a hacer en este momento. ¿Es que tengo que romperme un brazo o algo para salir de aquí? incluso por algo así, Estoy a punto de hacerlo, maldita sea.

Buscó su expresión. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Duh. Te lo he estado diciendo desde hace días y lo digo en serio. Estoy loca Darien, Soy una mecánico. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas, a arreglar cosas, y ahora me siento aquí todos los malditos días a la espera de de ti. — Estaba enroscada contra su pecho, metiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su maravilloso aroma masculino, que había llegado a amar. —¿Por favor? Incluso sólo un paseo de arriba a abajo por el maldito pasillo o por ahí sería mejor que esto.

Sus manos subieron a la parte baja de su espalda. —Muy bien, Serena. Te voy a sacar de aquí un par de horas.

Con emoción y sorpresa había levantando la cabeza para sonreírle.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias! — Se apoderó de su rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios que le sorprendió. Ella se movió y se bajó de él. —¡Me pondré las botas y mis pantalones!— Ella casi saltó por la habitación. —¡Estoy tan emocionada!

—Hay algunas condiciones con las que debes estar de acuerdo primero.

Sus palabras mataron su alegría y se volvió hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron. —¿Qué condiciones?

—Quiero que te marques.

—¿Marcarme?

Él se abrió la camisa para revelar los tatuajes de sus hombros. —Estos son mis marcas, mi nombre en el idioma cyborg que hemos creado. Si te llevo a pasear por allí un par de horas tú necesitas llevar mi marca en tu cuerpo para mostrar a los otros hombres que eres mía.

—Me preguntaba cuáles eran las razones, pero no lo he pedido. —Ella se quedó mirando el tatuaje negro y luego su mirada se deslizó para encontrarse con la suya. —¿Por qué? No me gustan los tatuajes.

Ellos están muy bien para ti, —dijo ella rápidamente. —No los quiero en mi cuerpo.

Se puso de pie. —Entonces no te puedo sacar de la habitación.

Ella lo miró. —¿En serio? Los tatuajes son costosos de eliminar. ¿Qué sucederá cuando…?— Cerró los labios antes de terminar esa frase. Si un día se escapaba y tendría que pagar a algún médico para que se las quite para borrar de su memoria su tiempo con Darien. —Sólo no los quiero.

—¿Cuando qué?— Poco a poco se puso de pie.

—¿Qué pasara cuando te canses de mí y quieras una nueva esclava? Entonces aún tendría tu nombre en mí y como el infierno, no voy a poner el nombre de cualquier hombre en mi cuerpo.

—No me cansare de ti. Nunca te regalare o cederé. —Dio un paso más cerca. —Pensé que sabias que te poseía por lo que llevarás mi nombre en tu cuerpo.

Levantando la barbilla, Serena le miró. Su corazón se agitó un poco más ante su declaración de que nunca la liberaría. Se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo, antes de que Darien cruzara los brazos sobre el pecho, lo que sabía que indicaba que estaba frustrado.

—Podríamos discutir y gritar. — Hizo una pausa. —O podrías noquearme y aprovecharme mientras estas drogada… Igual va a suceder.

—¿En serio?— Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, pasó sus pies hasta que ella imitó su postura completamente. —¿Será así?

—Eso es un hecho. Tú puedes estar de acuerdo o no… lo voy a hacer.

—¿Sabes qué? Es la primera vez que decides no ser un total idiota y vienes y me tiras esta mierda.

—No voy a tomar el desafío.

—Y no te permitiré poner tu nombre en mí.

Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que por fin habló de Darien. —Voy a ir a trabajar. Aunque me haya ido tú puedes considerar tus opciones. Si quieres poder ser capaz de salir de esta sala, vas a hacer lo que quiero.

La frustración, la ira y la desesperación todos la afectaron a la vez, se movió y le cerró el paso a la puerta. —No te atrevas a salir solo con esto. No me des la esperanza de que voy a salir de este infierno, lo colocas frente de mí, y luego me lo quitas.

—Ya has oído tus opciones. Es posible que te comprometas a adoptar mi marca o muévete fuera del camino, Serena.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Estaría mal si le hiciera ver que la había hecho llorar. Darien frunció el ceño cuando ella no se movió.

Sus brazos se redujeron y cayeron pesadamente a su lado, dio unos pasos hacia ella, parando pulgadas delante de ella.

—Muévete, Serena. Voy a darte algo de tiempo para analizar tus opciones. Cuando regrese mañana vamos a discutir esto de nuevo.

—¿En la mañana? ¿No vas a volver esta noche?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Creo que necesitamos tiempo para reflexionar sobre tu situación.

—¿Me estás castigando, en otras palabras,— lo acuso acaloradamente. —¡Maldita sea, de Darien! No me hagas esto.

—Tú te lo estás haciendo a ti misma. Si acabaras por estar de acuerdo ambos estaríamos saliendo de esta sala en este momento.

—Tengo el orgullo, — dijo en voz baja. —No hagas esto. No obligue a llevar esto en mí. Te odio.

Un músculo de la mandíbula se flexiono y suavizó sus rasgos. —No quiero eso.

—Entonces vamos a llegar a un acuerdo con el que ambos podamos vivir.

—¿Qué tipo de compromiso?

Ella se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos y luego se atragantó, había pensado que jamás llevaría un tatuaje en su vida. Por otra parte, pensó, nunca pensó en encontrarse en este tipo de situación. Una idea repentina entró en su mente.

—Voy a hacerme un tatuaje si tú te haces uno también.

Las cejas oscuras de color rojo se arquearon. —Ya tengo.

—¿Quieres tener tu nombre en mi cuerpo, entonces quiero que mi nombre sea puesto en tu cuerpo. Eso es justo.

El Darien no pudo ocultar su conmoción por su sugerencia. Dio un paso atrás, un gesto que estropeara sus planes. —¿Es esto una broma?

—¿En serio? tú me dices que estarás de acuerdo para llevar tu nombre en tu piel, si yo te llevo en la mía.

Sus ojos se cerraron y respiró hondo antes de abrirlos de nuevo. —¿Sólo Serena o tengo que llevar tu apellido también?

Era su turno para ser sorprendida. Honestamente no había pensado que incluso lo consideraría. —¿Qué dicen los tatuajes?— Ella echó un vistazo a ellos. —Estoy segura como el infierno que no puedes leerlos.

—Mi nombre. — Tocó el hombro derecho. —Este es Cyborg Darien y esto... — Le tocó la marca de la izquierda. —Este es mi rango.

—Rango?

—Soy un original, el primero de mi clase. Estamos marcados por generaciones y demuestra mi importancia en mi sociedad como comandante de una nave.

Lamiéndose los labios, Serena tragó saliva. —Sólo mi nombre va a funcionar. ¿Tengo que tener el rango de puesto también en mí?

—Sí.

Miró los tatuajes en él. Ellos no eran feos ni nada, simplemente diferentes, similares a las antiguas marcas tribales. Su atención se volvió a su rostro al ver que todavía la miraba. Le tendió la mano a él.

—Es un acuerdo entonces. Voy a poner tu nombre en mí y voy a poner mi nombre en ti .

Darien miró su mano y luego se la estrecho. Ella esperaba que él se la agitara, pero en cambio él le levantó la mano y para su sorpresa, voltio la mano hasta su palma y depositó allí un suave beso en la muñeca. La soltó, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en la puerta, y suspiró.

—Vamos a ir a ver al doctor en este momento.

La emoción golpeó Serena ante la perspectiva de abandonar el cuarto de Darien. Ella realmente había perdido la noción de los días.

Estaba segura de que por lo menos una semana había pasado. Las puertas se abrieron a sus espaldas, gracias a la señalización de Darien en silencio con su mente. Deseó tener esa capacidad, lo iba a encontrar malditamente útil en su línea de trabajo, se volvió y casi corrió fuera de la habitación. Sólo pasar a través de las puertas en el pasillo fue emocionante.

Una mano se cerró sobre su brazo, los dedos de Darien se enroscaron alrededor de ella, y lo miró mientras caminaba a su lado, le dio una mirada de odio.

—No voy a correr.

—No dije que lo harías porque si lo consideras, no hay a dónde ir. Todas las cápsulas de emergencia se han desactivado.

Ella guardó silencio mientras caminaban, no se trata de explicarle que fácilmente podría robarle una de sus preciosas capsulas de escape de la Estrella. Podría hacer cualquier cosa con un motor. Por supuesto, también era inteligente. Pues aunque las capsulas de escape de la Estrella eran rápidas, no fueron construidas con tanques de combustible de gran tamaño. Ellas quemaban mucho combustible tratando de despegar de la Estrella y cuando sus reservas estaban bajas, había que ir más despacio. Otra nave sería capaz de ponerse al día con la facilidad y la capturarla a ella.

No era una novata en el espacio tampoco. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero imaginaba que estaba en el espacio profundo, lejos de los puestos regulares y de las estaciones espaciales. Los cyborgs querían estar lejos del radar del Gobierno de la Tierra. Las únicas cosas en el espacio profundo, obviamente, eran los cyborgs y un infierno de una gran cantidad de mutados piratas. Se estremeció al andar, no quería encontrarse con ellos de nuevo.

Darien dejó de caminar y la miró a ella. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Parecías asustada. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, Serena. ¿Dudas de mi capacidad para protegerte?

—Dijiste algo acerca de las capsulas de escape y estaba pensando en lo estúpido que sería tomar una, si quieres saber la verdad. Supongo que estamos bastante lejos y fuera de los caminos cotidianos de las rutas de viaje por lo que tiene que haber un montón de piratas allí afuera.

—Sí hay. A ellos les gusta estar lejos de las rutas de viaje porque saben que la norma es disparar contra ellos después de ser detectados por el sensor. Tú no necesitas preocuparse acerca de que la Estrella vaya a ser atacada. El Rally y la Estrella son un equipo, tanto como nave o como transporte juntos. Disuaden aún a los piratas más agresivos de atacar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Eres inteligente. Por desgracia esos locos hijos de puta rara vez están sanos. Han atacado la Vonder un par de veces en los últimos años.

Un gesto desfiguró los labios de Darien cuando el pulsó el botón para llamar el ascensor. —El Vonder es una gran estación. Sería un suicidio para quien lo ataque. Nosotros ni siquiera pensamos en hacer eso.

—Sí, bueno, nadie dijo que los piratas eran brillantes. Tenemos un sistema de defensa para patear culos, pero la consecución de las piezas es lenta desde la Tierra a veces. Tuvimos que bajar cuatro láseres después de que nos diéramos algunos golpes con los fragmentos de un cometa que pasó por el punto ciego que tenia la nave y por eso se deslizó golpeando uno de los laterales antes de que la estación pudiera esquivarlo. Estábamos en el modo de giro, lo que nos permitía disparar continuamente hacia ellos.

Darien la miraba con el mismo ceño mismo en su rostro mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él la llevó en su interior. —¿Violaron el Vonder?

—Uh, no, no en la forma en que uno piensa. — Suspiró Serena. —Yo estaba afuera en con un traje espacial haciendo la reparación de abolladuras del casco que habíamos tenido como consecuencia de los golpes con los fragmentos y aprovecharon ese instante para atacarnos.

Apenas logre pasar las puertas de acoplamiento antes de que se aproximaran lo suficiente y pudieran entrar a través de ella. ¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a la habitación de acoplamiento del Rally? Piensa en grande. Me lanzo a una sección del casco después de que subieron a esa zona de la estación para evitar que llegaran a las zonas de estar con mi equipo.

Darien parecía aturdido mientras la miraba en silencio.

—Los vi morir, les oía gritar hasta que el aire se había ido. Fue un infierno. Tuve que dar rienda suelta a sus restos antes de empezar a parchear el agujero, así poder sellarlo para restablecer el oxígeno. Tenía menos de veinte minutos de aire en mis tanques en el momento en esto paso. Si el parche no hubiera tenido éxito me habría asfixiado también. No podía salir para el puerto de atraque en el otro lado de la estación ya que girábamos para mantener a esos bastardos fuera de nosotros. Si mi correa no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte… mi culo habría sido lanzado al espacio.

Labios carnosos se apretaron. —Tu trabajo era muy peligroso, Serena. Me alegro de que nunca lo volverás a hacer.

Estaba a punto de decirle que una vez que ella se escapara volver al Vonder era exactamente lo que haría. Esa era su casa ahora y la necesitaba. Otros mecánicos habían ido y venido en los últimos ocho años para que la ayudaran, pero nunca se habían quedado. Fue un trabajo solitario con toda la mierda a que se enfrentaba, con demasiadas horas y demasiadas reparaciones para seguir el ritmo, pero la paga era muy buena para alejarse de allí. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron cuando se detuvo. Serena se asomó al amplio espacio de carga y ante su incredulidad vio una docena de cyborgs en trajes diminutos y delgados tirando unos de otros alrededor de alfombras gruesas en el suelo. Darien la agarró por el brazo de nuevo a y la remolcó como grúa.

—Venimos aquí para hacer ejercicio físico de mantenimiento. No te alarmes. La lucha no es genuina.

Los hombres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando Serena fue introducida a la habitación. Toda la atención se centró en ella y echó un vistazo a cada hombre, al ver el inicio de su interés en ella inmediatamente. Darien murmuró algo en voz tan baja que se perdió sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Tenía la esperanza de que ninguno de ellos estaría trabajando a esta hora.

—¿Me va a dar un tatuaje con ellos aquí? ¿En serio?

Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Mira.

Ella siguió su mirada y vio que en la esquina estaba el lugar donde una zona médica se había establecido. Se sorprendió cuando un hombre humano mayor entró en la habitación. Su pelo blanco le indicaba que tenía más de cincuenta años, era un hombre delgado, con una marcada buena forma física a partir de la firmeza de sus musculosos brazos. Una cicatriz evidente, que la hacía que alguien adivinara que se había rajado la cara con una hoja de espesa una vez.

El hombre miró abiertamente a Serena por unos segundos antes de lanzarle una mirada sucia a Darien.

—¿Otra más? ¿En serio? Me voy a quedar sin tinta magnética, maldita sea. Le dije a Andrew que estoy con una existencia baja después de que marcara la última mujer que me trajo.

—¿Hay suficiente?— Darien preguntó tensionado Darien. —Es importante para mí.

El doctor vaciló. —Sí. — El hombre volvió su atención en Serena, él la estudió de ella.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. —¿Usted es de su propiedad también?

El hombre negó con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta, fue hacia un armario en la pared. —No. Fui rescatado y liberado por ellos. Fui asignado a la Estrella, cuando salió de la órbita de la Tierra después de que ella fue autorizada para el vuelo. Era uno de los tres miembros del personal médico adscrito a ella. —Buscó y sacó un par de cosas. —La Estrella fue tomada por los piratas y mataron a la mayoría de la tripulación, enviaron a algunos afortunados a la Tierra, o vendieron a algunos de los puestos exteriores, como trabajadores sexuales. —El conjunto de los cuatro casos estaban en una de las dos camas de medicina. —Soy el único que se mantuvo a bordo y desde entonces soy el médico. Me tuvieron muy ocupado, teniendo en cuenta el mal estado en que se encuentran físicamente.

La sorpresa atravesó Serena. —¿Los piratas fueron capaces de tomar esta cosa? ¿Cómo diablos lo hicieron? —Serena miro de mala forma a Darien. —Tú dijiste que era una nave de clase. Eso significa que está totalmente blindado, ha mantenido la técnica de las armas defensivas y no es tan vieja. En cuanto a las naves esta nave es un bebé maldito por lo que tiene que ser una tecnología impresionante. ¿Cómo fueron los piratas capaces de obtener el control de ella?

El médico se aclaró la garganta. —Nuestro capitán fue sacado de la academia. Su padre era de gran importancia y por eso su hijo precioso fue asignado.

Echó un vistazo a Serena. —Llámame doctor. Ambos necesitan quitarse la camiseta. —Abrió otra casilla. —Como decía, el capitán era un inmaduro y un idiota. Nos encontramos con un grupo de piratas con cuatro naves atracadas juntas en un grupo que inmediatamente se rindió a medida que él se acercó a ellos le dijeron que estaban muertos en el espacio con fallas mecánicas. El capitán Tillis no escuchó cuando la tripulación trató de decirle que acabarían por matarlos. En su lugar, atracó la Estrella directamente hacia ellos, pensando que salvaría vidas, y por supuesto nos atacaron a los segundos que se encontraban a bordo. Habían tenido más de sus naves ocultas detrás de una luna, habían llenado las cuatro naves vinculados a su capacidad con todos los hombres de las naves ocultas para que al menos cincuenta de esos hijos de puta fueran capaces de caminar a la derecha hacia la Estrella.

—Mierda. — Serena sacudió la cabeza. —El capitán primero debió usar el detector digital de señales de vida o tener los equipos de seguridad listos para abrir fuego contra ellos si se trataba de un truco.

—Obviamente no. Les dije a ambos que necesitan quitarse la camiseta.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a Darien, al ver que se había quitado la camisa. Él frunció el ceño, esperaba su obediencia, entonces se volvió de Serena para echar un vistazo a los otros cyborgs a través de la gran sala, que en silencio la estaban mirando directamente a ella.

Ella tragó.

—Ummm, ¿no hay un lugar privado, donde podamos hacer esto?—Ella volvió a mirar a Darien, bajando su voz. —Ellos me están mirando.

—Es un área pública. — Darien encogió los anchos hombros. —No puedo hacerlos salir y aquí es donde el médico se ubicó creó. El centro médico original fue destruido en la batalla que tuvo lugar cuando la Estrella fue tomada por los piratas. Nos ofrecimos a restaurarla pero el doctor dijo que le gusta trabajar aquí mejor porque siempre tiene trabajo con los hombres que usan esta área para la formación.

—Y estoy en lo correcto siempre les gusta demostrar quién tiene la mano más fuerte que los demás. — El doctor rió. —De ninguna manera quiero volver a ser atrapado pasando mis días mirando nada más que paredes.

El terror llenó a Serena mientras se retiraba cuidadosamente la blusa mientras se aseguraba que sus pechos se mantuvieran cubiertos.

Si ella estuviera en el Vonder ella se habría desecho de toda su ropa en un santiamén, pero esos que la miraban no eran otras mujeres. Miró hacia atrás a Darien para ver que estaba en silencio mirándola.

—Cuidaras mi espalda, ¿verdad? Dijiste que todos los hombres son solteros. ¿Mi desnudez no va a causar ninguna mierda? Ninguno de ellos va a querer acercarse para tratar de tocarme, ¿verdad?

—He dejado claro que eres mía, no estás en venta o en alquiler. — la voz de Darien fue más profunda. —¿Crees que no puedo defenderte si hay un problema?

Ella miro el gran tamaño de su cuerpo. —Nop. Te ves muy capaz de darles una patada en el culo. —Agarró el material de la blusa contra sus pechos y se enfrentó a la médico. —¿Y ahora qué, doctor?

—Tome asiento. Voy a usar un generador de imágenes para escanear y copiar las marcas de Darien y luego te voy a enganchar a este dispositivo ordenando que adecue el área que queremos tatuar. Te enganchare en la cámara, y se inyectaran pequeñas agujas en la piel que eliminaran pequeños trozos de tejido graso para reemplazarlo con tinta magnética.

Hizo una pausa. —La envoltura puede manipular la tinta bajo la piel una vez que se inyecta y la fuerza con que se mueve en la piel es la que se necesita para copiar la imagen que quiere imprimir. Sentirá un olor similar a un poco de carne quemada, aunque será una pequeña cantidad de tejido graso lo que se elimina. —Hizo una pausa de nuevo.—¿Soy claro? Usted se tiene que mantener todavía malditamente quieta. Si tiene un problema de hacerlo dígalo ahora y le voy a dar algo para ayudarle.

Serena se quedó mirando el médico. —He oído hablar de los tatuajes de tinta magnética. Me sé el concepto. No estaba segura de cómo se hacía. ¿Va a ser doloroso? Eso es todo lo que quiero saber.

—Sentirá las agujas y me han dicho que usted puede sentir alguna sensación rara cuando la tinta se está incorporando en los lugares de la piel que se han delimitado, pero nadie se ha quejado de un dolor real.

Ella se subió a la cama de medicina y mantuvo la camiseta adherida a sus pechos para mantenerlos cubiertos. Miró de Darien. —No te olvides de decirle de poner mi nombre en tu cuerpo. Ese era el maldito trato.

—¿Su nombre?— Exclamó Doc, y giró la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Darien suspiró en voz alta, una expresión molesta apareció en su rostro. —Hice un acuerdo con Serena. Si ella estaba de acuerdo con mi marca en su cuerpo sin luchar, yo accedía a poner su marca en mi cuerpo. Ella consideró que era justo y vi la lógica en su demanda.

Las cejas de doc se arquearon. —Wow. Está bien. —Se giró con su expresión de sorpresa hacia Serena. —¿Qué quieres de él y dónde?

En cuanto vio el pecho desnudo de Darien y sus brazos, trató de pensar en qué lugar quería que su nombre. Su mirada fue más abajo y luego la levantó la cara. Darien la miraba en silencio. Miró los preciosos ojos azules y supo, en ese instante en que lugar de su cuerpo ella quería su nombre. Por muy tentador que fuera pedir al médico que lo pusiera en el fornido culo de Darien era sólo para aumentar la capacidad de las burlas cuando le dijeran lo que tenía también en el culo, así en vez de ese lugar tenía que elegir otra ubicación.

—Me gustaría que pusiera Serena en letras pequeñas en la parte inferior del estómago al lado de su cadera. De esta manera se oculta a menos que esté desnudo. —Tocó la zona en su parte inferior del estómago, lo que indicaba en qué lugar ella quería que Darien fuera marcado. —Ahí mismo.

Doc parecía aturdido, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y la boca un poco abierta. Señaló con su mirada a Serena hasta mirar abiertamente con incredulidad a Darien. Serena había visto de cerca a Darien, preguntándose si iba protestar porque ella quería el tatuaje allí. Se encontró con su mirada, pero luego miró a Doc y asintió con la cabeza mientras aceptó que su nombre fuera tatuado en su cuerpo donde ella lo quería. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Serena fue un poco tocada cuando él no quiso discutir el punto.

Cuando lo dejara y se trasladara a otra esclava, la mujer tendría que ver su nombre en su cuerpo cada vez que lo desnudara. Siempre sería un recordatorio de que alguna vez había hecho el amor con ella.

Era conveniente, ya que nunca sería capaz de quitarse la camisa sin que le recordara que una vez había sido propiedad del Cyborg Darien.

El médico asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien. Vamos a quitar este espectáculo del camino de la gente.

El miedo golpeó Serena mientras observaba Doc. Apuntó una pequeña cámara al cuerpo de Darien que se giró y se inclinó un poco en todos los ángulos de los grabados de sus tatuajes. Ella no era una aficionada al dolor y nunca lo había sido. Tuvo la tentación de pedirle al doctor que le diera algo en caso de que le doliera, pero luego me miró a los hombros de Darien, apostó que él no había pedido analgésicos cuando los tuvo que poner allí.

Era una cuestión de principios, decidió. Era duro, ella podría tenerlo y así lo quería. Cuando el doctor se acercó a ella para poner la grande y pesada, envoltura alrededor de sus hombros, no protestó, pero se puso tensa. Tuvo cuidado de su cubierta la cubriera desde el cuello hasta las costillas inferiores antes de que él le pidiera su camisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted está cubierta y se explorará las costillas para ayudar a la colocación de mapa exactamente igual a la marca de Darien.

Le facilitó la camisa por debajo de la envoltura y lo liberó de las garras de la muerte que había tenido en él. Le recordaba cuando era una niña pequeña y tenía una cobija favorita con la que se había acostado. Dondequiera que Serena había ido, su frazada había estado con ella hasta que tenía cinco años de edad. Dio vuelta a la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Darien. Dios, espero que esto no me haga daño, ella oró en silencio, sin mirar lejos de la atenta mirada de Darien.

El abrigo apretó aún más, abrazándola en un abrazo fuerte. Ella mantuvo su respiración a un mínimo, sólo tomando respiraciones superficiales.

—No se mueva, — advirtió el doctor. —Usted no quiere echar a perder esto.

—No me voy a mover, — prometió en voz baja.

Doc conectó la cámara a un puerto en la envoltura de un cordón delgado. Y pulsó un botón, y le dirigió una mirada. —Aquí vamos. Simplemente manténgase verdaderamente constante y quieta.

Las agujas se fueron a su piel. Pequeñas incisiones de dolor, pero eran tolerables. La envoltura vibró un poco y algo frío se inyectó en ella y se dio cuenta que tenía que ser la tinta magnética. Hasta ahora, todo va bien, pensó. En cuestión de segundos una sensación incómoda la estremeció como si algo se moviera en su piel. No le dolió ni cosquilleó, pero fue notable. La envoltura vibraba más, el olor de algo que se quemaba llenaba el aire pero no entró en pánico, a la espera que de lo que Doc le había dicho que no le iba a freír la piel. En cuestión de minutos todo había terminado. El abrigo tenía que ser quitado con cuidado de su piel. Darien avanzó al instante para recoger su camisa. La levantó para ocultar sus pechos mientras ella fue liberada del dispositivo. Miró hacia abajo, mirando fijamente a los tatuajes idénticos a los de Darien en tinta negro sobre la curva de sus hombros. La piel levemente roja.

Doc suspiró. —Ahora te toca a ti, Darien. Bájate los pantalones.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Serena comió sus alimentos, mientras miraba de cerca a Darien. Había entrado en la habitación de mal humor. Se tragó el bocado de carne y bebió un sorbo de jugo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Mal día en el trabajo?

Darien dudó antes de responder. —Es esta última misión que nos encontramos. Hay tanto que hacer y el resultado exitoso es más difícil de lo que se estimaba al comienzo.

Hasta hoy nunca hablaba de trabajo. Ella había tratado de sacar información de él, pero él siempre restó importancia a sus preguntas.

Ella suspiró y decidió probar otra vez. Había que hablar de los colores de la pintura con el chico para que así acabara hablando con ella. Por lo general, iba a llevarle a la comida, pasarían un par de horas antes de que acercasen y pasar a algo mas personal… lo cual ella esperaba con interés, y lo segundo, asintió con la cabeza, cuando fuera a dormir más tarde, él iba a salir de allí para volver a su habitación por el pasillo. Ella lo sabía porque había fingido dormir una vez que el lo había hecho por lo que ya podía leerlo tan bien, sólo quería ver cuánto tiempo más lo llevaba su estancia. La había dejado de inmediato.

—¿Cuál es la misión?

Para su sorpresa, él le contestó. —Estamos rescatando cyborgs en una superficie del planeta. Su nave se creía perdida para nosotros, cuando originalmente huyeron de la Tierra. Tuvimos que separarnos y nunca llegó a reunirse con nosotros.

—No estoy muy familiarizada con todo lo que sucedió. Me salí de la escuela y la historia no era lo mío. Sé que fuiste creado para algunas zonas profundas del Espacio, para las misiones que nadie más quería tomar. —Empujó a un lado la bandeja, con los restos de su comida. —Ellos querían los pilotos para ir en busca de nuevos planetas más de lo que habían explorado anteriormente.

Darien se sentó en la cama a unos metros de ella. —Cuando nos crearon pensaban que seríamos robots que viven con la mente en blanco. Por lo cual se determinó que no teníamos alma, pero estaban equivocados. Tenemos emociones y podemos pensar por nosotros mismos. —Hizo una pausa. —Nos implantan chips en la cabeza, tratando de detener esas funciones, pero hemos sido capaces de trabajar alrededor de ellos para restablecer las partes de nuestro cerebro que trataron de bloquear. Simplemente lo mejor esta escondido. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que nos estaban enviando a misiones suicidas, a bordo de naves diseñadas para que nunca regresaran a la Tierra a pesar de que nuestras vidas se perdían, hasta que un día en lugar de enviar los datos de nuevo a ellos, se rebelaron exigiendo la condición humana. Queríamos los derechos que los seres humanos tenían. Hemos tratado de hacerlo siguiendo sus leyes. Encontramos un consejo que habló en nuestro nombre, pero nos consideran de su propiedad, no aptos para tener derechos o la capacidad de decir no a sus órdenes.

La simpatía llenó el interior de Serena cuando se acercó para tocarlo. —Se equivocaron al hacer eso. Son seres vivos y está claro como el infierno, que aunque el color de su piel no sea como la nuestra, son humanos.

La expresión tensa en su rostro se suavizó. Movió la mano, para colocarla por encima de ella para acariciarla a su alrededor. —Estamos de acuerdo ahí. Podríamos tener mejoras genéticas y tecnológicas pero poseen nuestro cuerpo, y no somos seres humanos en todos los niveles básicos.

—Así que el Gobierno de la Tierra rechazó su solicitud debido a que se vería libre de un trabajo en el que no quería darse por vencido.

Él movió la cabeza firmemente indicando que estaba de acuerdo con la declaración contundente de Serena. —Nos dieron el ultimátum de que debíamos seguir sus órdenes o seriamos exterminados. Fuimos a huelga, negándonos a tomar nuestro turno o asistir a nuestras clases.

Nos detuvieron y nos llevaron a centros de detención. Lo que no tuvieron en cuenta fue que nos habían dado a algunos de nosotros la capacidad de enviar y recibir datos. A pesar de que fuimos confinados en celdas de detención, en pequeñas cantidades, nos llevó a idear la toma de las instalaciones.

—Tú en silencio podías comunicarse con los demás.

—Sí. — Él hizo una pausa. —Consideraban su proyecto cyborg un gran fracaso y se dieron cuenta de que suponíamos una amenaza ya que no sólo éramos grandes pilotos, sino que también habían hecho nuestros cuerpos mucho más fuertes y duraderos para los viajes espaciales de larga duración, lo que nos convierte físicamente superiores si se optaba por declararnos la guerra. Lo que algunos de nosotros escucharon de los guardias y los flujos de datos que pudimos recoger, así fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta de que iban a ejecutarnos a todos los cyborgs en cuestión de semanas.

—Oh, Dios mío, — susurró Serena. —¿Todos ustedes? ¿No sólo los que pensaban que sería un problema para ellos?

—Todos nosotros. Estaban tratando de decidir si debían usar gas en nosotros y en nuestras células o envenenar los alimentos. Hubo un caliente debate pasando al respecto de cómo fuimos capaces de recoger la información que se transmitieron.

—Hijos de puta. — Serena avanzó hacia él. —Así que se escaparon.

—Lo hemos hecho. Nos habían dado acceso a una gran cantidad de los transbordadores con fines de entrenamiento, pero no revocaron el acceso después de nuestro encierro. Fue un descuido de su parte que nos ayudó. Nos rebelamos al unísono porque éramos capaces de vincular a una cantidad suficiente de nuestra especie y podíamos coordinar a los otros desde sus celdas. Habíamos sido dóciles antes de ese día por lo que no estaban preparados para nuestro ataque.

—Se robaron sus naves.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Las llenamos con nosotros y nos fuimos del planeta. Algunos de nosotros nos habíamos formado en el Moonslip, Georgeton, y Barclay por lo que teníamos relaciones con algunos de sus tripulantes. Estábamos en contacto con ellos, fingiendo que había sido retirada la orden de encarcelamiento y restituidos al servicio, por lo que se nos permitió ingresar al muelle sin prender las alarmas. A partir de ahí nos hicimos cargo de las naves, pusimos a los humanos en las capsulas de emergencia para que regresaran a la Tierra ya que queríamos matar lo menos que tuviéramos que hacerlo. Pero entonces el Gobierno de la Tierra se dio cuenta de lo que había por la defensa de las naves.

—Mierda.

—Tuvimos que dejar un montón de nuestra especie, pero por otra parte ellos habían sido liberados de los centros de detención. Huimos del sistema solar y nos separamos porque así sería más difícil de rastrearnos y atacarnos con fuerza. Pusimos la mayor parte de nuestras mujeres en la Moonslip que era un barco más rápido y de mejor capacidad defensiva. Nuestras mujeres no eran tan fuertes como lo fuimos en la batalla por lo que nuestra prioridad era la protección de ellas y darles la mejor oportunidad de supervivencia.

Serena fue tocada. Los cyborgs fueron mejores que los seres humanos en su mente. La mayoría de los hombres humanos habrían cortado la garganta de alguien para obtener la mejor nave en esa instancia. La caballerosidad había muerto hace mucho tiempo en la

Tierra pero, obviamente, no dentro de los machos cyborg quienes se habían asegurado que sus mujeres tuvieran la mejor posibilidad de no ser atacada y apresada en el espacio.

—Se suponía que íbamos a encontrarnos en el sistema de Raxtor en cinco meses. — Darien respiró hondo. —La Moonslip nunca llego allí por lo que pensamos que se perdieron o fueron destruidos. Fue un duro golpe a mi pueblo. Ochenta y dos por ciento de nuestras mujeres que habían huido de la Tierra iban en ese barco.

—Mierda. — Serena estaba horrorizado por él.

—Estamos ubicados en el Jardín, nos asentamos en el planeta, y comenzamos a reconstruir nuestras vidas. — Hizo una pausa. —Nuestros hombres son mucho más numerosos que nuestras hembras por lo que hemos tenido que adaptarnos a esas circunstancias. Ha sido difícil para todos nosotros, pero recientemente hemos perdido otra de nuestras naves, el Vontage. Pensamos que había sido destruido en una misión en el espacio profundo, cuando perdimos contacto con él después de que no llegó en su horario previsto. Afortunadamente, establecieron contacto después de hacer unas reparaciones a su nave.

Ellos encontraron que la Moonslip y nuestras mujeres habían sobrevivido.

El shock atravesó Serena. —¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!

—Sí. — El Darien no se veía emocionado cuando. —El equipo de la Moonslip tuvo dificultades y se estrelló contra la luna. Fueron capaces de trasladar a todos los sobrevivientes a un planeta habitable a su alrededor donde han vivido desde el accidente. Nuestra misión es realizar reparaciones en la Moonslip y, finalmente, llevar a nuestra gente a casa: al Jardín.

—¿Cuántos de ellos sobrevivieron?

—Todos ellos, excepto dos,— dijo en voz baja.

—Es increíble que muchos están vivos. En serio. Para sobrevivir a un accidente y luego vivir en un planeta alienígena. ¡Wow! tuvo que ser duro.

—Somos muy difíciles de matar y somos una fuerte raza con capacidad de adaptación. — Volvió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. — hay algo que no he dicho acerca de esto pero ahora se ha hecho mi trabajo más difícil.

Aturdida, y con un poco de miedo también, Serena estudió sus ojos.

—Está bien. ¿Qué hiciste? —Por lo que creía que debía haberle dicho al respecto no presagiaba nada bueno para una buena noticia que viene de su manera.

—Recientemente hemos visitado Jardín... desde que te tomé.

Mientras fueron enjauladas. Estábamos allí sólo por una cuestión de horas antes de que tomáramos esta misión. Mientras estuve allí, hice una petición del Consejo de Cyborg. Hay doce de ellos y ellos gobiernan nuestra sociedad.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tipo de solicitud hiciste? —Se dio la vuelta en la cama, su rodilla quedo contra la cadera de él visualizando por completo su cara para que no se hiciera un nudo en el cuello girando su cabeza para mirar hacía arriba su hermoso rostro.

—Solicité poder hacer una unidad familiar contigo y fue aprobado.

Las palabras no llegaron a Serena durante largos segundos, pero luego de un centenar de preguntas llenaban su mente. —Una familia, ¿qué?

Darien parecía sombrío. —Una unidad familiar es exactamente igual que un contrato de matrimonio de la Tierra, aunque nosotros lo llamamos una unidad familiar ya que las hembras son más raras en nuestro planeta. Las Mujeres cyborg se casan con más de un macho para que también tengan la oportunidad de reproducirse y tener hijos de una mujer en nuestras vidas.

90

Serena se alegró de que estuviera sentada en ese pedacito de las noticias. —¿Entonces, la mujeres tienen muchos maridos, es eso lo que estas diciéndome? Y creo que me perdí la parte en que les pides que seamos una unidad familiar. Lo he oído. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar qué demonios has hecho.

—Estamos bajo la ley al tener una mujer con al menos tres maridos en una unidad familiar, pero no más de cinco. Se encuentran con todos los hombres que desean continuar con nuestra raza. Tres hombres es el número típico que nuestras hembras adquieren antes de cerrar una aplicación de unidad de la familia.

Serena estaba sin duda agradecida de encontrarse sentada. La información penetró en ella y luego apartó la mano de la suya y saltó de la cama para alejarse de él con horror mientras le miraba. Ella retrocedió por la habitación hasta que se topó con una pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para retroceder mas, clavando en su columna vertebral uno de los cajones que allí estaban incrustados.

Al instante un ceño fruncido curvó los labios de Darien cuando él se levantó lentamente. —Es por eso que no quería decirte lo que había hecho. No creía que tu reacción sería agradable.

—De ninguna maldita manera, — susurró Serena. —No estoy de acuerdo con algo como una unidad familiar. Estuve de acuerdo en ser tu esclava personal, maldita sea. Que se vaya a la mierda lo del contrato. ¿Dijiste que estaba aprobado? Entonces rasga el contrato o consigue que los malditos de arriba no lo aprueben o lo deroguen.

¡Maldita sea, Darien! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? Su rostro se oscureció notablemente con la ira. —Estarás en una unidad familiar conmigo y eso es definitivo. No necesitaba tu permiso ya que eres de mi propiedad. No hay forma de que no tengas ese contrato conmigo, Serena.

Ella sentía que iba a hiperventilar cuando su corazón empezó a latir y la sangre corrió hasta sus oídos. Estaba respirando rápidamente mientras trataba de parar de tener una idea presa del pánico que se apoderó de ella. Darien cerró la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos pasos y sus manos se apoderaron de sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida y estoy alarmado por tu reacción.

Serena lo golpeó, pateando su culo duro con el pie descalzo. El dolor le atravesó los dedos mientras ella trataba decir con voz entrecortada que la liberara de su agarre. Darien ni siquiera se inmutó por el golpe pero sí reforzó su control sobre ella.

—Cálmate.

—Vete a la mierda. — Lágrimas calientes amenazaron con derramarse, cuando le llenaron los ojos. —Confiaba en ti, maldita sea. Quiero decir, no de plano, ni todo el camino, pero si lo suficiente como para que me traiciones a de esta manera. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Sus dedos se aflojaron de su férreo control, pero no la liberó. Dudó.

—Sé que este no es el futuro que imaginaste antes de que te trajera a mi vida, pero es necesario ajustarse a él, Serena. Estaremos en una unidad familiar y llegaremos a un acuerdo sobre él. Ya esta hecho y no voy a pedir que el contrato sea invertido. Mi decisión es definitiva.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería mirarlo a los ojos nunca más, se sentía traicionada por el hijo de puta. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía tranquilamente anunciar que había firmado para la versión cyborg del matrimonio? El horror que esto le causaba le pegó duro y rápido. Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus párpados bien cerrados hasta sus mejillas mientras sus hombros estaban caídos.

Estaba atrapada, prisionera, y hasta que pudiera encontrar una manera de escapar, estaba atrapada en esta pesadilla infernal. Un sollozo quedo atrapado en su garganta, pero se las arregló para tragárselo, tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, aún se negaba a mirar al hombre que se encontraba a algunas pulgadas, y que la agarró por los brazos.

—¿Cuántos?— Negó con la voz.

Darien vaciló. —Estimo que podrías manejar cuatro.

La bilis subió por su garganta y se desplomó de rodillas. Una amarga sonrisa se le escapaba. Darien no la dejó caer, en lugar de eso usó su control sobre ella y la tiró contra su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos ajustó las manos sobre ella y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama donde él suavemente la puso.

Serena se negó a mirarlo. Se apartó de él cuando su cuerpo se acomodó en el colchón donde se hizo un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados, se abrazó las rodillas. El silencio en la habitación era absoluto. Darien no hablaba y Serena tampoco. Se abrazó más fuertemente, mientras luchó contra el impulso de buscar una ventana y empezar a gritar. No se perdió en la burla cuando trató de amortiguar otro sollozo. Había confiado en Mack hace tantos años, y había conseguido que rompieran su corazón, desde entonces había trazado el curso de su vida para no involucrarse con otro hombre, trabajando solo con mujeres. Ahora iba a terminar casada con cuatro hijos de puta.

Podía vivir con Darien, por lo general le gustaba. A veces más de lo que quería, sentía por él más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. A veces inmediatamente después del sexo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, su corazón se apretaba y la idea de perderlo era dolorosa. Se enamoró de él, admitió mientras estaba allí. Él, en cambio, estaba listo para pasarla a otros tres hombres. Lo que le indicaba el poco apego emocional que ella representaba para él. Mack había sido un engaño, un hijo de puta mentiroso, pero si otro tipo, incluso pensaba en tocarla, Mack rompería los malditos dedos para comprobar que nadie más que él tenía ese privilegio.

—Sé que es un shock, pero te ajustarás, — dijo en voz baja de Darien.

Su mano rozó su espalda.

Serena se apartó de su mano caliente. —No me toques, maldita sea. No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo.

—Voy a tocarte en cualquier momento que me guste. — El tono de Darien se había helado. —Entiendo que no soy tu compañero ideal, pero estás conmigo, no obstante. — Hizo una pausa. —Voy a dejar que esta información se instale en tu sistema y lo discutiremos más adelante cuando hayas tenido una oportunidad para calmarte.

Él estaba huyendo. La ira llenó la cabeza de Serena hasta que finalmente se movió. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para ver el tronco de

Darien en la puerta. Sabía muy bien que no debía decir una palabra. A los treinta y seis años de edad sabía nada bueno saldría de sus labios con rabia, pero esta vez no le importaba si le molestaba.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?

Se detuvo en la puerta cuando la abrió. Se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión de enojo en su hermoso rostro. No dijo nada cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Si me vas a convertir en una puta, entonces me voy a seducir a uno de esos cabrones que pateen tu culo grande, lo siento, Darien. Apuesto que por una mamada uno de los amigos que tú escogiste para obligarme a coger, será más que feliz de romper tu mandíbula y poner la boca que miente tan fácil sobre los suyos fuera de servicio durante un tiempo.

Darien la miró y su tono de piel plateada parecía pálido. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él lentamente mientras empujaba en la cama para darle el aspecto que más sucios pudo.

—No me he rebajado aún y nunca lo haré, pero apuesta por el hecho de que lo haré con ellos, Darien. Voy a tener que acabar con mis sentimientos culo cada maldita vez que tenga que sufrir porque uno de ellos me toca por lo que estamos sintiendo uno por el otro.

Darien dio un paso lejos de la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, los encerró a los dos juntos en la pequeña habitación. Dio otro paso hacia ella pero Serena no subió a la cama para alejarse de él, estaba demasiado herida y enojada. Si él quería golpearla de vuelta porque había golpeado al hijo de puta, que lo hiciera. Un golpe de él la habría herido menos de lo que había hecho mediante la firma para que la follansen otros hombres.

Darien paró dejando un pequeño espacio ante ella, su mirada azul estudiaba detenidamente sus facciones. —¿Que pensabas que significaba eso de que podías manejar cuatro hombres en una unidad familiar?— hizo una pausa. —Eres mía, Serena, y sólo mía. Mi respuesta de los cuatro se refiere a la cantidad de niños que creo que puedes manejar de forma segura en una fecha futura, para mí. Nunca permitiría que otro hombre te toque.

Su ira y el dolor al instante se disiparon tan pronto como el aire dejó sus pulmones. Ella lo miró fijamente y en silencio a los ojos, sorprendida hasta la médula. ¿Los niños? ¿Cuatro de ellos, con él? Sus labios se movían, pero no salió nada. Él no iba a dejar que otros tres tipos tuvieran relaciones sexuales con ella. No, pensó. Darien estaba hablando del número de hijos ideal que podrían tener juntos. Esto le dio un giro completamente nuevo a la conversación. Ella tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, tratando de tener una idea de esta nueva información y, finalmente, se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar de nuevo.

—Nunca pensé que estaría absolutamente aliviada al escuchar a un tipo que me dijera que quiere tener cuatro hijos conmigo, pero maldita sea no soy que estoy acordando de eso, — dijo rápidamente, para ser claros. —Pero eso es un infierno mucho mejor que lo que pensaba que estabas tratando de decirme.

—El único hombre que tocara tu cuerpo seré yo, Serena.

Llevó su mano hacia su pecho. La textura de su piel era gruesa y deseaba que él la tocara en ese lugar mientras continuaba mirándola a los ojos. —Está bien. Bueno no soy una puta del espacio y no quiero que nadie aparte de ti me toque. ¿Tenemos eso claro?

—Estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su cuerpo se relajó. —Así que dime lo que significa estar en una unidad familiar y lo que es mejor no significa agregar más miembros a nuestro pequeño contrato o unidad o cómo diablos se llame en el lenguaje cibernético.

—Eres un ser humano por lo que no estás obligada bajo la ley cyborg a tener más de un macho en una unidad familiar. Si fueras una mujer cyborg no tendrías otra opción. No me gusta compartir a una mujer por lo que decidieron que podía formar una unidad familiar contigo, así que nunca voy a permitir a otro hombre para que este contigo.

No es la razón más halagadora para casarse, decidió, pero de nuevo, se sintió aliviada de que él fuera el único con quien se esperaba que lo hiciera. —Eso es bueno saberlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tu trabajo es más difícil, es que ya has firmado para casarte?— Ella dejó caer la mano y avanzó lejos para que se sentara.

Las conversaciones con Darien eran mejor cuando ella estaba sentada ya que tenía una tendencia a en entrar en shock con frecuencia. —¿Cuál es el problema? Tú dijiste que esto hizo tu trabajo más duro. —Darien dudó antes de tomar asiento en el borde de la cama a unos metros de ella. Él la miró y se volvió hacia su cara. —Había una mujer cyborg en la Tierra con la que crecí durante el entrenamiento.

El terror golpeó a Serena. —estabas con una mujer cyborg?—Odiaba los celos que sintió, pero el monstruo verde de inmediato subió la garra por su intestino. —¿Es una de las sobrevivientes?

Darien asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento corto. —Tenemos el mismo color y no hay coincidencia de ADN de los mismos donantes.

—Ella es una pelirroja,— adivinó Serena en voz alta. El monstruo verde desagradable rugió más fuerte en Serena, sabiendo muy bien que Darien la había escogido en aquel transporte debido a la coloración del cabello, se lo había admitido. —¿Te has acostado con ella en la Tierra? Dudó, respondiendo a la pregunta de Serena sin palabras.

Definitivamente ella estaba experimentando un fuerte tirón, en los intestinos a causa de los celos en ese momento. Cerró sus puños y los metió en su regazo, tratando de ocultar su reacción. Había una mujer que había sido íntima de Darien con quien ahora obviamente iba a estar.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, — dijo en voz baja. —Cuando me vio ayer en la superficie del planeta, estaba ansiosa por ofrecerme un contrato de unidad familiar.

—Ya estás tomado. — Serena de repente se alegró de que hubiera ido a sus espaldas a pedir que se casaran de acuerdo con la ley cyborg.

—¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

Darien miró sus ojos durante largos segundos. —Lo hice, pero no lo cuenta como un vinculo, ya que estoy con un mero humano. Se ha negado a dejar de tratar de presionar para que me una en un contrato con ella. Había muy pocos hombres en el Moonslip ya que cargaron con muchas mujeres a bordo tantas como fueran posible. Con su número limitado muchas de las mujeres han estado muy ansiosas de formar unidades familiares de inmediato con muchos de nuestros hombres que llegaron de la Estrella y la el Rally. —Hizo una pausa. —Rubeus, el comandante de la Vontage, estaba teniendo las mismas dificultades con las hembras rescatadas acerca de sus hombres, algunos de los cuales ya están contratados con las mujeres en el Jardín.

Ella estudió su cara, dejando que su mirada bajara mas por su cuerpo para observar su físico perfectamente caliente, con sus anchos hombros, brazos musculosos, y sabía que el hombre estaba en problemas. Darien era el sueño húmedo de cualquier mujer cachonda que se hace realidad en carne y algo más. El pensamiento de que otra mujer fuera tras él, la posesividad Serena la golpeó duro y rápido. Él era su cyborg. Su nombre estaba en su cuerpo al igual que el suyo estaba en el suyo. Si eso no fuera compromiso, no sabía entonces que lo era. Era tan bueno como un anillo de matrimonio.

A Serena esta información la había dejado fría —En otras palabras, no se habían establecido en un maldito tiempo y ella, después de todo era, como cereza en la torta.

—¿La cereza en la torta?— Su mirada era confusa y cómica.

Serena se echó a reír. —¿Nunca has tenido un pastel de cumpleaños? Mi madre siempre estaba manchada de escarcha, la maldita cosa se derrumbaría bajo el peso de los que estaban comiendo en su mayoría. Es solo un dicho.

—Nunca me dieron pastel. Nuestros cumpleaños no se celebran.

La tristeza se filtro a través de Serena. Se levantó, se acercó terminando con los tres metros que los separaban luego vaciló delante de él para mirar sus bellos ojos azules.

—Lo siento, debes celebrar tu cumpleaños. ¿Sabes la fecha en que naciste?

—Te lo dije antes, no he nacido, fui cultivado en un laboratorio, pero soy consciente de la fecha de mi activación lo que me ha permitido tomar conciencia por primera vez.

Quería llorar por las cosas que se había perdido, todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Nunca había tenido padres sobreprotectores que le vuelvan loco con su sofocado amor. No tenía recuerdos de cumpleaños o de Navidades por las mañanas. Se sentía lastimada por él y eso le explicó lo diferentes que eran. Su fría fachada no era porque no podía sentir. Ella había visto las emociones, sobre todo la ira y la pasión, que provienen de él, pero que nunca había tenido la plataforma para expresar tanta felicidad.

—Suéltate el pelo y límpiatelo para mí.

—No tomo mi limpieza aquí. Lo hago en mi dormitorio.

Serena se sentó sobre sus rodillas, con las manos para empujar sus muslos separados y abrirse espacio. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus muslos vestidos de cuero y de allí a la correa empezando a trabajar para quitarla. La dejó caer en el suelo y los dedos trabajaron la parte delantera de su pantalón abriéndolo y dejando los laterales.

—¿Tú deseas tener sexo conmigo?

—Suéltate el pelo para mí, bebé. Te recompensare si lo haces.

Él frunció el ceño. —Por mucho que me gusta el sexo, me niego a recibir órdenes, Serena.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, abrió sus pantalones. Darien, incluso levantó sus caderas mientras ella se retiró de entre sus piernas para sacudirse los pantalones debajo de sus caderas, por sus muslos, y después eliminar rápidamente las botas y los calcetines, se bajó los pantalones y los dejo en el suelo junto a ellos. Su cuerpo respondió al instante, la polla de Darien despertó, colocándose hacia arriba entre sus muslos musculosos.

—Quítate la camisa... por favor. — Sabía que él era sensible cuando se le daban órdenes. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus muslos, empujando para que abriera más grande entre ellas, y así poder moverse en medio de ellas. —deja caer tu pelo si quieres que termine lo que comencé.

Darien frunció el ceño, pero se quitó la camisa, despojándose de todo, luego hizo lo mismo con Serena, por lo que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos en el borde de la cama. Dejó caer la camisa y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir en la cama con él. Una sonrisa se difundió en sus labios cuando ella se acercó y puso una de las suyas en el pecho, tratando de hacerlo retroceder, pero él se puso tenso, sin moverse porque no sabía lo que quería que él.

Su atención se redujo a la cadera y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras estudiaba su nombre con tinta negra en su hermosa piel al lado de su cadera. Lo que provoco algo en ella, la hacía sentir cosas como la posesión y el orgullo, para ver que hay en él. Darien era su hombre. Su polla dura se contrajo, pasando su atención hacia ella.

—A ti te va a gustar esto, — dijo un segundo antes de la otra mano se envolviera alrededor de la base de su pene. Serena agacho la cabeza cuando lamió sus labios. —Maldita sea, si que eres grande bebé, Espero que pueda hacerlo de esta forma….

—¿Qué?

Serena lamió la cabeza antes que sus labios se envolvieran alrededor de la polla de Darien. Sonrió a su alrededor, cuando su palabra se convirtió en un grito de sorpresa. Todo lo que había estado a punto de decir probablemente se perdió para siempre. Ella probó cuánto de él podía tomar, sabiendo muy bien que nunca conseguiría tener todo su generoso tamaño demasiado profundamente en su boca. Su mano empujó contra su pecho, pero esta vez él no se resistió a tumbarse para ella.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el pelo a un lado de la cabeza, acariciando el cuero cabelludo mientras trabajaba al tomarlo con su boca, sabiendo por la manera en que su respiración cambió, de normal a jadeos y gemidos suaves, que estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo con él. El gusto de él la sorprendió. No parecía disfrutar en general del gusto masculino, el primer amante le dijo literalmente que estaba en un tratamiento. Su pre-eyaculatorio era dulce en lugar de tener un sabor amargo. Ella gimió en torno a su longitud rígida, su lengua burlaba la parte inferior de su polla mientras se la chupaba. Ella se levantó hasta sacarla casi por completo de su boca para que pudiera girar su lengua alrededor de la corona acanalada, su lengua explorando cada pequeño aspecto de él.

Los dedos de él apretaron más su pelo. —No te detengas, Serena. —Su tono era brusco.

Lo sacó por completo de su boca para buscar la longitud de su cuerpo, amando lo increíblemente sexy que se veía tumbado en la cama, con el estómago y los músculos apretados, mostrando cada ranura definida allí.

—Desátate el pelo para mí y no lo haré.

Darien levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia debajo de su cuerpo en su ceño fruncido.

—¿En serio?

Se lamió los labios, haciendo gala de sí misma. Flexionando hacia abajo, abrió la boca y lo lamió lentamente desde la parte inferior sobre la punta redondeada de su carne excitada. Hizo una pausa. —Suéltate el cabello, Darien.

Gruñó, pero le soltó el pelo para llegar al suyo. Él tuvo que cambiar un poco, de posición pero lo vio desgarrando los lazos que unían la parte inferior de su larga trenza. Sonriendo, ella regresó a su polla, abriendo la boca para llevarlo de regreso en su interior. El sabor de la pre-eyaculatorio fue definitivamente dulce y delicioso. Se preguntó cómo sería su gusto cuando llegara y decidió averiguarlo. Su pene era grueso y la cabeza la tenía en forma de hongo suficiente como para que él tuviera una sensación perceptible de su lengua. Volvió la cabeza, hacia él desde un ángulo nuevo, y lo llevó más a la parte posterior de la boca.

La mano volvió a su pelo, sus dedos agarrando un puñado de pelo pero él no lo tiró ni trató de guiar sus movimientos. Su respiración volvió a subir mientras ella se movía de arriba a abajo de él, volviendo la cabeza una y otra vez, sintiendo su lengua áspera en su piel cuando ella lo tomó todavía un poco más.

Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama con sus muslos tensos, dejando que Serena supiera que estaba muy cerca. Chupaba más fuerte de él, moviéndose más rápido, y Darien grito su nombre un segundo antes de que empezara a venirse dentro de su boca. El sabor dulce de él la llenó cuando se tragó su liberación, disfrutando de cada gemido que hizo cuando seguía llegando. Su cuerpo dio un tirón, casi la asfixia mientras empujaba más profundamente en la boca por lo que retrocedió unas pulgadas de distancia hasta que su cadera se dejó caer a la cama y las piernas se relajaron.

Serena disminuyó ligeramente la presión sobre su polla entre los labios, le dio un poco de golpes con la lengua antes de que ella levantara la cabeza por completo. Su mirada color de rosa. Pelo de Darien estaba libre, propagado a través de la cubierta de la cama, la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, los ojos cerrados. Se levantó en sus rodillas para despojarlo de la ropa que aun llevaba, nunca separó su atención lejos de él.

Darien volvió la cabeza y su mirada se fijó en ella. Era tan condenadamente guapo con su cabello suelto, el azul de sus ojos era realmente sorprendente en contra de la luz de la piel plateada con la masa de fuego de color rojo de su pelo largo y rizado hacia fuera a su alrededor. Sus facciones se relajaron de una manera totalmente satisfecho y contento, esto lo hacía lucir un poco vulnerable con la guardia abajo, obviamente. Desnuda, ella subió a la cama a su lado para estirarse a su lado. Sus dedos se fueron a su gloriosa cabellera, al instante tomo en sus manos los brillantes rizos y los envolvió en ella amándolo.

—Me encanta tu pelo.

Los labios gruesos se curvaron hacia abajo en una mirada triste. —Eso fue un chantaje.

Ella sonrió. —Lo ha sido y ha funcionado. Tu pelo es precioso. ¿Por qué siempre lo mantienes trenzado? ¿Cuál es el punto de que llegue hasta tu culo si lo mantienes atado?

—Esto me recuerda que soy libre. — Hizo una pausa. —Cuando estaba en la Tierra se nos mantuvo afeitados y calvos. Esta es mi forma de rebelarme.

—Me alegro entonces que tú seas un rebelde porque quiero frotar tu pelo a través de mi cuerpo lo que es tan condenadamente sexy.

Una ceja arqueada de color rojo. —¿Cuál es el punto en eso?

Sonriendo, Serena tomó un puñado de su pelo y lo frotó sobre su pezón. Fue una respuesta al instante, el endurecimiento en un punto fuerte. Su mirada se levantó a la suya. Movió las cejas.

Darien de repente le dio la vuelta, sujetándola hacia abajo. —Tendrás que pagar por ello.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

—No puedo esperar. — Serena sonrió, sin sentir miedo. —¿Tu me vas a atar y follar conmigo?

Los hermosos ojos azules se incrementaron ligeramente, con sorpresa. —¿Tú disfrutaste de eso?

—Me gustaría, — admitió en voz baja. Jugó con su pelo que le caía sobre sus hombros, sus manos no podían tocarlo lo suficiente. —Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Darien. ¿Te lo he mencionado?

Inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. —Creo que se lo significa.

—No es necesario mirarte tan feliz por ella.

—No estoy contento.

—¿Has oído hablar del sarcasmo, bebé?

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—¿Bebé?— Serena cambio la posición de sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos donde él la había clavado debajo de él. —¿Te molesta?

—No soy un niño.

—Es un apodo dulce. Es mejor a que te llame como a otros nombres, ¿no?

—Me podrías llamar Darien.

—Podría llamarte idiota también. No presiones a tu suerte. — Su ceño se profundizó. Serena suspiró. —¿Qué tiene de malo que te llame —bebé— ¿a veces? No es un insulto. Es algo que suelo decir cuando me siento cerca de ti. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No me gusta.

Tomó una respiración profunda, y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones.

—Está bien. No voy a llamarte más bebé.

Desenredó los dedos de su cabello y alzó la mano debajo de los brazos para que pudiera poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella sonrió y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia abajo y rellenarlas con el culo fornido musculoso. Le encantaba tocarlo. Los ojos de Darien se abrieron mientras le masajeaba las mejillas de su culo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Estoy disfrutando de la sensación de tu culo. — Movió sus caderas, sintiendo la fuerte presión de su polla contra su muslo. —Estoy tan mojada por ir debajo de ti. O bien me jodes o juegas conmigo.

No me importa si utilizas tu boca o los dedos, pero necesito que me toques.

Darien se empujó hacia arriba y lentamente se deslizó por su cuerpo, obligándola a liberar el control sobre el culo. Serena sonrió cuando su pelo se perdió a lo largo de sus costados, las cosquillas fueron de la mejor manera. Extendió sus piernas cuando su corazón se aceleró.

Amaba verlo ir por su cuerpo y los besos suaves con los que rozó el largo camino hasta su palpitante clítoris que tenía necesidad de ser tocado al momento por sus labios, finalmente llegó a la cara interna de su muslo, a escasos centímetros del lugar que le dolía.

Volvió un poco la cabeza y sus dedos separaron los labios de su sexo. Serena extendió sus muslos lo más amplio posible y dobló las rodillas de forma que cuando ella se agachara pudiera tocar su pelo que estaba en ambos lados de sus muslos. Era una cosa sensual… su largo camino de besos encendió su carne y mucho más cuando él comenzó a lamer su clítoris con la punta de la lengua.

—Se siente increíble, — susurró, inclinando la espalda para subir las caderas y así ofrecerle un mejor acceso. —Estoy tan excitada, tan encendida.

Los labios llenos de Darien le rodearon la protuberancia hinchada cuando empezó a chupar suavemente, y la punta de la lengua trabajaba en ella. La felicidad vertió a través de Serena en su beso íntimo, atrayéndola más cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus paredes vaginales se apretaron cuando su lengua se movió más rápido, frotándose contra ella en una forma en que la hacía jadear y gemir en voz alta. Sus dedos se lanzaron a su cabello aunque no tiro de él, agarrando la ropa de cama al lado de sus caderas en cambio.

Su mano se movió y su dedo lentamente entró en su vagina para empujar profundamente y persuadir un gemido más fuerte de ella.

Movió sus caderas lentamente y casi gritó en señal de protesta cuando el dedo se retiró, pero antes de que pudiera, empujó dos de ellos, la sensación de que él la extendía la llenó, empujando en profundidad cuando él comenzó a joderla con los dedos al ritmo de su lengua. Serena sacudió la cabeza, arqueó la espalda y gritó su nombre cuando el placer se estrelló a través de cuando ella llegó.

Su boca dejó su clítoris con un último tirón y retiró sus dedos. Su pelo le acarició el cuerpo cuando se levantó, y se desplazó en el colchón con su peso cuando subió a su cuerpo apenas lo suficiente para oscilar en ella. Serena abrió los ojos para mirar la pasión que llenaba sus de ojos. Apoyó su parte superior del cuerpo en una mano y alcanzándose entre ellos, agarró su dura polla para conducirla justo donde lo quería.

La corona de su sexo se deslizó a través de su raja húmeda y cremosa dos veces antes de que se colocara en la entrada de su coño. Con un desplazamiento de la cadera entró en ella con un fuerte impulso.

Serena gritó de placer mientras la llenaba pulgada a pulgada cada vez. Sus manos dejaron la ropa de cama para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, y deslizar las palmas de sus manos sobre los tatuajes en la parte superior de sus hombros y espalda, tirando de él hacia ella mientras acomodaba en el pecho contra el suyo. Le encantaba tener su peso sobre ella, su tamaño hacia que se sintiera pequeña y femenina cuando se ajustó hasta que coloco el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en los codos. Sus miradas se mantuvieron bloqueadas cuando él comenzó a moverse.

Ella envolvió sus piernas en lo alto de su cintura, sus testículos se sentían en el culo mientras flexionaba sus caderas y decidía la velocidad para enterrarse en ella. Ella no apartó la mirada de sus ojos mientras con potencia la llenaba haciéndola sentir la pasión encenderse con cada movimiento que hacía. Se movieron juntos, construyeron el deseo que compartieron hasta que su cuerpo se tensó en la promesa de otro orgasmo alucinante.

Darien cambió sus caderas una vez más, levantándose un poco para impulsar la parte baja dentro de su cuerpo. Con cada movimiento del eje de su pene se frotaba contra su hinchado y sensible clítoris. La sobrecarga de estimulación intensa de su sexo era demasiado para soportarlo más. No había vuelta atrás cuando debido a la explosión de placer ella empezó a corcovear debajo de él, el éxtasis a través de su coño desgarro directamente desde su cerebro. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron, y gritó el nombre de Darien, sintiendo temblar los músculos internos y agitarse con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

—Serena, — se quejó Darien, la cabeza cayó hacia adelante para caer sobre su hombro. Sus caderas se sacudieron en movimientos bruscos.

Sosteniéndolo con fuerza hasta que se calmó después de su propia liberación el cielo de Serena se rasgo entre la niebla de placer. El sexo entre ellos era increíble e intenso. La satisfacción pura la sostenía en sus garras, como una sensación cálida y maravillosa que ojalá pudiera mantener congelado el momento a través tiempo para siempre. Le encantaba estar con él, envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, para ser parte de él cuando aún estaban físicamente unidos. Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente por lo que estuvieron mejilla con mejilla, cuando recobraron el aliento.

Eres mío, Serena pensó. Él lleva mi nombre en su cuerpo como yo llevo el suyo. Él nos ha casado conforme a la ley cyborg. Siempre había tenido miedo a comprometerse, miedo de ser herida de nuevo, pero tuvo que admitir para sí mientras se aferraba a Darien que no le gustaba la idea de quedarse sin él. Esto la sorprendió mientras estaba allí, al darse cuenta de que lo último que quería era escapar.

Darien le acarició los labios rozando la parte superior de su hombro.

—Me gusta ver mi marca en ti.

Su respiración le hizo un poco de cosquillas, pero luego la punta de su lengua se deslizó sobre su piel cuando él la rozó, y luego le puso la cara justo en su cuello, mientras yacía acostado sobre ella, sosteniéndola. No se movió fuera o trató de separarlos, aparentemente estaba contento de permanecer como estaban. Ella estaba agradecida por ello.

—Darien?

—¿Estoy aplastándote?— Él comenzó a levantarse de ella.

Serena se aferró a él. —No te muevas. Por favor. Quédate de esta manera.

Se relajó en ella, acomodándose a la forma en que había estado. —Esto es agradable. ¿Seguro de que no soy demasiado pesado?

—Estoy segura. — Vaciló... —Ahora que estamos casados, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

Su cuerpo se tensó, pero apenas se notaba. —No creo que sería una buena idea.

La tristeza la llenó al instante. —¿Todavía crees que voy a tratar de hacerte daño?—

Dudó. —No tienes del todo mi confianza todavía.

Volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Grandioso, pensó, estoy casada con un hombre que no comparte la cama conmigo mientras está dormido y vulnerable. —¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte?

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me gustaría tratar de convencer a mi captor de que soy dócil y luego escapar a la menor oportunidad que surja por primera vez.

—No soy tú. — Hizo una pausa. —Aún estoy asombrada de que nos casáramos, pero no odio el concepto tanto como pensaba que lo iba hacer, ahora que sé lo que significa, ahora somos sólo nosotros en esta relación.

La cabeza de Darien se levantó y sabía que la estaba mirando. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Estudió sus rasgos de cerca por un buen momento.

—No te ves contenta con él tampoco.

—Estoy casada con un hombre que no quiere acostarse conmigo. Si quisiera escapar, no lo haría mientras estuviera durmiendo junto a mí. Esta cama es tan malditamente pequeña que vamos a estar pegados juntos y te despertaría si tratara de salir de la cama. ¿No es más inteligente si me miraras cada oportunidad que tengas, si es que estás tan preocupado por eso? Infiernos, te has ido tantas veces que me das más oportunidades de escapar si quisiera mientras tu tardas en volver a esta sala.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Es cierto, pero si mantengo mi distancia, a continuación, cuando lo intentes no lo voy a tomar tan personalmente como lo haría si te permito pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Su honestidad le sorprendió. —¿Así que ese es tu gran plan? ¿Quieres tener cuatro hijos conmigo en algún momento, pero nos vas a mantener emocionalmente a distancia?

—Ese es el plan.

—Tu plan es horrible. — La ira comenzó a arder en su interior. —No quiero ese tipo de matrimonio. Si vamos a hacer esto, entonces no se hará a medias, Darien. ¿Tú quieres una esposa o una esclava sexual?

—Tengo ambos.

—Maldita sea, — dijo entre dientes. Ella empujó su pecho. —Levántate.

Se retiró de su cuerpo mientras que disminuyó su peso, empujando hacia arriba con sus brazos para ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama. Serena se deslizó de nuevo para sentarse y alejarse de él así que al segundo era libre. Ella estaba sobre sus rodillas, para enfrentarse a él.

—¿Tengo que patear tu culo para que tú me trates bien?

—No podrías conmigo en una pelea.

—Dios, era suficiente, y es posible que le sorprenda. — Caminó de rodillas hasta que estaba a centímetros de él. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero no se movió para volver a poner más espacio entre ellos. —Tú has dicho que estamos casados, así que bien podrías darme una oportunidad.

Él simplemente se quedó mirándola.

—Maldita sea, Darien. — Ella llegó a poner una mano sobre su pecho mientras su otra mano fue a agarrar un largo mechón de su pelo que le caía sobre su hombro. Realmente amaba su pelo, decidió que dejaría que sus dedos jugaran con la suave textura de la misma antes de que levantara la mirada hacia él. —Vamos a utilizar tu lógica maravillosa entonces.

—No hay ninguna razón lógica por la que deba dormir en la misma cama contigo. No sé por qué insistes en eso. La cama es demasiado pequeña para compartirla cómodamente y, lógicamente, debes apreciar no tener que compartir los espacios reducidos con un compañero.

—Bueno, así que la lógica está fuera de discusión. Quiero dormir contigo. Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía cuando me voy a dormir y despertar contigo. Quiero usar la unidad de limpieza contigo y lavarme de nuevo para ti. Quiero que disfrutemos del lavado. Si vamos a tener sexo y debemos ser más íntimos que de la otra manera. Puede que no sea la cosa más inteligente que hacer, pero quiero lo mismo que todos.

—La espuma de limpieza lava mi cuerpo, así que no necesito ayuda.

La frustración estalló en ella. —Maldita sea, Darien. Me estás matando aquí. Lavarte la espalda no es debido a la maldita necesidad de quedar más limpio. ¿Alguna vez compartiste una ducha con alguien?

Él negó con la cabeza. —No.

Serena soltó su cabello y avanzó lejos de él, hasta el respaldo de la cama. Ko miró mientras se levantaba. —Ven aquí.

Darien sólo vaciló un segundo antes de mudarse a su encuentro. Serena se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la unidad de limpieza, dio un paso sobre el borde del piso y le hizo señas de que la siguiera.

—Es demasiado pequeño para los dos.

—Ven aquí, maldita sea. — Ella dudó. —Por favor, quiero mostrarte algo.

Él suspiró, sin mirarla, un poco divertido, pero para su sorpresa, él hizo lo que le exigió, a pesar de que había esperado que se negara. Ella golpeó el botón y el muro se levantó para encerrarlos en el interior. Era un poco ajustado, pero no le importaba ser presionada a su lado. —Activare la espuma, así que cierra tus ojos, ya que podría rociar sobre ellos. — La sensación de hormigueo fue instantánea, cuando su piel quedo cubierta. Al segundo la espuma se detuvo hasta que llegó a rociarla y limpió su rostro, abrió los ojos para ver a Darien limpiándose la cara. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Serena le empujó contra la pared, invadiendo el poco espacio que tenía. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre las piernas para tomar y acariciarle los huevos. La espuma se hizo resbaladiza y cálida. Miró su cara, con sensación de diversión mientras él silbaba una respiración fuerte.

—Relájate, te estoy limpiando, — bromeó mientras que con sus manos le masajeaba y sus uñas suavemente se inclinaban en la piel sensible entre el ano y el saco.

—Dime cuando veré el punto de compartir una unidad de limpieza.

Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de su polla endurecida. Le exploró, haciéndoselo más difícil a medida que la sangre corrió, junto con el deseo de que se encendió en sus ojos. Serena sabía que él sentía como su propio cuerpo cobró vida, mientras que la espuma trabajaba, en la limpieza de su piel, haciendo que los hormigueos poco aumentaran la adición de Darien por la sensación de placer con la que lo trabajaba con sus manos.

Darien se quejó en voz baja mientras su respiración aumentaba. La espuma comenzó a derretirse y se volvió líquidos. Serena se inclinó mientras fijaba su atención en su pezón, cerró la boca sobre él y le mordisqueó. Sus labios encerrados en su areola cuando empezó a chupar, frotaba los dientes de abajo sobre la endurecida punta. Ella sonrió cuando una de sus manos se apoderó de su culo, su otra mano se deslizó entre sus piernas, así que se separó de él, así que podía disfrutar del interior de sus muslos. Él la arrastró más cerca lo que hacía difícil para bombear su pene lentamente desde su erección, ahora se presionaba contra su vientre.

Otro profundo gemido fue arrancado de su garganta, más fuerte que el primero. Ajustó su dominio sobre él, utilizo su estómago para frotar la parte inferior de su pene que sobresalía con la mano manteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar en la parte superior. Ella trasladó su cuerpo contra el suyo, frotándose de arriba abajo contra él; como un gato contra un poste de rasguño. Ella soltó su pezón para ir al otro una y otra vez. La mano izquierda de su culo comenzó a deslizarse hacia arriba desde la curva de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cuello. Los dedos firmes la agarraron por el pelo, tirando de ella hasta que se quedó sin más remedio que sentir el dolor o ponerlo en libertad con la boca. Abrió la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su intensa mirada.

Darien bajó la cara, y su boca tomó posesión de ella en un santiamén. Ella se quejó en contra de su lengua, que rozó la de ella cuando frotaba los dedos en círculos lentos alrededor de la hinchazón de su clítoris. Su mano se levantó de sus bolas para agarrar la parte superior de su hombro y ella lanzó su puño para agarrar su otro hombro. Levantó una gran pierna, doblando la rodilla para envolverla alrededor de la parte posterior de su muslo mientras la empujaba para que abriera con la otra pierna. Ella lo dejó levantarla sin más remedio mientras subía a su cuerpo más alto.9

Rompieron el beso y ella le vio la pasión llenándole la mirada, ahora al nivel que la suya. —No me jodas aquí. En estos momentos. —Arrancó otro gemido de Darien, pero sus manos se movieron en ella, ahuecando su culo cuando él dio un paso adelante hasta apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Él pasó sus piernas sobre sus caderas, levantándola más alto, y luego se apretó contra ella mientras lentamente se hundía en sus acogedoras profundidades. Estaba mojada y lista para tomarlo, así que volvió sobre ella, sabía que debía estar sorprendida por sus respuestas a él. En cambio, disfrutó de la sensación de estar llena por lo que bajó hasta que él fue bien encerrado en su concha.

Darien tomó su boca otra vez, besándola a medida que, lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Serena se aferró a sus hombros, sus piernas cerradas alrededor de sus caderas resbaladizas y húmedas. La levantó y tiró de su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en vez de empujar sus caderas. Su enorme fuerza la puso aun más caliente. Ella nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales de pie antes, pero le encantaba la sensación de la pared lisa frotándole la espalda y todo lo que tenía que hacer era aferrarse a él.

Retorcía las caderas mientras se movía a sí misma más rápido.

Tuvo que romper el beso, no podía parar de girar la cabeza y entonces tomó la piel de él en su lugar. Ella lamió el agua de allí y luego abrió la boca, le pellizcó suavemente con los dientes. La respuesta que extrajo de Darien fue instantánea mientras presionaba su cuerpo con mayor firmeza contra la pared, sujetándola allí, sosteniéndola aún cuando empezó a mover sus caderas en lugar de ella. Él la condujo hasta su fuerte, rápido y fuera de control éxtasis tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Aumentó la respiración en fuertes jadeos cuando Darien la empujó más contra la pared, en su accionar una y otra vez, creando una fricción maravillosa que le había dejado ardiendo en un caliente deseo, sus músculos vaginales se tensionaron y se sujetaron a su alrededor cuando el clímax se había construido. Ella sólo podía sentir y disfrutar de sus cuerpos que se movían uno contra el otro, en el pecho se frotaban sus pezones hasta que estaban hinchados y sensibles, de modo que ella quería gritar con un placer insoportable.

Darien bajó la cara y sus dientes se hundieron en su hombro. La mordedura le envió un eje de dolor que dividió su cuerpo y la arrojó en la sobrecarga de la sensación. Un grito escapó de ella cuando se vino duro. El placer y el dolor borrosamente se sumergieron en el olvido cuando el éxtasis arrancó a través de su alma. Darien apartó la boca de su piel y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, gritando que se venía, cuando su dura y palpitante polla entro de ella se estremeció contra sus temblorosos músculos disparando su leche a la libertad en su cuerpo.

Serena se dejó caer contra su pecho, la cara apretada contra su hombro, los brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando ella salió de su bruma por gratificación sexual. El hombro le palpitaba un poco, pero no era nada en comparación con la calidez y sensibilidad que salía de su zona inferior cuando Darien suavemente se retiró de su coño. Tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra él y su otra mano la sujeta todavía en la curva de su culo. Sus piernas temblaban mientras ella trataba de desenvolverse de su cintura. Poco a poco la bajó en sus piernas temblorosas, hasta que ella estaba de pie en la unidad de limpieza de nuevo. Ella lo miró y vio el remordimiento.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

Sus manos liberaron su culo y dio un paso atrás, manteniendo el brazo libremente alrededor de la cintura para sostenerla. —Fui duro contigo y te mordí dejando la marca de los dientes.

Su atención se centró en el hombro que tenía una sensación pulsátil. —No sé por qué me mordiste. Pero la piel no está rota, es probable que tenga un hematoma allí.

Una risita salió de Serena. —Tú primer mordisco.

Su ceño se profundizó, revestimiento su boca con pequeñas arruguitas. —Me gustó mucho sentir tus dientes. Creo que es por eso que te empuje hacia atrás, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Te pido disculpas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena le sonrió. —¿Sabes lo intenso que era? La segunda vez que hinqué los dientes como medidas drásticas... oh mierda, bebé. Supongo que soy torcida totalmente, ya que me sacaste... No pongas esa cara triste. A mí me gustó.

Parecía todo menos feliz. —Te dije que no me llames más así.

—Bien. — Ella sonrió sin embargo. —¿Qué tal _'semental Muffin'?—_Ella corrió a su lado presionándose desde el estómago hasta el pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel cálida y firme bajo sus dedos y lapalma de su mano. —O ¿pastel de carne? —Su sonrisa se amplió al versu expresión de horror. — O ¿galletas para el amor? —¿quieres comer?

La expresión de Darien se cerró, sus características se pusieron blancas. Él la soltó, rodando el brazo hacia un lado y con la mano pulsó el botón. La pared detrás él se deslizó hacia abajo, abriendo la unidad de limpieza. Darien giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a la salida, el salió a la sala, hacia la cama. Serena disfrutaba burlándose de él. Se acercó al borde de la salida. Tenía que calmarse de una puta vez.

—¿Qué tal 'merengue'? Me gusta lamerte.

Ella casi se estrelló contra él cuando de repente Darien se dio la vuelta. La ira que ella vio en su rostro la dejó algo inconsciente y su sonrisa murió mientras le miraba la oscura cara. Con los dientes apretados y los músculos de la mandíbula visibles se movió. Dos manos se apoderaron de ella en un instante, pero no para hacerle daño, ya que la sujetaba en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué te estás burlando de mí?

La sorpresa y la incredulidad en la forma que había tomado sus palabras la dejó muda.

—Sé que estas disgusta porque te rapté de la nave, pero al menos deja que me vista antes de que te burles.

—Darien.

Él la cortó. —Baje la guardia durante las relaciones sexuales contigo, creyendo que era la única forma en que me aceptaras.

—Darien.

Él le dio un suave empujón, cuando la soltó. Se apartó, reunió su ropa del suelo y las abandonó en la cama. Él agarró los pantalones, no molestándose con sus calzoncillos y se inclinó para ponérselos. Levantó una pierna y Serena lo golpeó, se arrojó hacia él golpeándolo en el culo con su cuerpo.

Darien jadeó cuando lo impulsó sobre la cama. Serena no dudó en utilizar su sorpresa para caerse sobre él, y aterrizar en su cuerpo. Él la agarró y rodaron cuando él trató de separarla de él. La pequeña cama no era lo suficientemente amplia para el traslado y Serena se vio en el aire en lugar del colchón laminado. Sabía lo que iba a venir, en un segundo presa del pánico, pero no había forma de detenerlo mientras se estrelló en el suelo con doscientas cincuenta libras más de un hombre mojado, el enojado cyborg cayó encima de ella.

El aire fue eliminado de los pulmones, se sorprendió y el dolor se disparó por la espalda. El peso se movió de ella y se enteró de que Darien estaba maldiciendo en voz alta cuando él se quitó lo suficiente para que respirara lo suficiente en busca de aire. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver la cara de Darien a pulgadas flotando sobre la de ella, la preocupación se mostraba en los bellos ojos.

—¿Estás bien? No era mi intención que esto sucediera. Habla conmigo. Dime si tú necesitas un médico. ¿Por qué diablos me atacas? Reaccioné sin ser capaz de detenerme. Lo siento, Serena.

Tomó otro aliento, bastante segura de que el dolor en la espalda se estaba desvaneciendo, sabía que no se había hecho daños mayores. No fue como si la hubiera golpeado, eso habría causado más daños definitivamente. Nop. Sólo había caído de la cama y él había aterrizado sobre ella. Era un tipo grande y malditamente pesado. Le temblaban las manos al llegar arriba. Casi esperaba que él la agarrara de sus muñecas y la parara, sabiendo muy bien que tenía reflejos rápidos, pero dejó que acunara su rostro con las manos.

—No me estaba burlando de ti o bromeando sobre ti. — Ella lamió sus labios, mojándolos. —Tampoco estaba haciendo chistes de ti. Te llamé bebé como una expresión de cariño. Aunque no te guste una, estaba tratando de encontrar una que te gustara y estaba tratando de hacerte reír porque tiendes a tomar las cosas demasiado en serio. Me divertía, seguro, pero no era con una mala intención. Quiero llamarte de una manera… algo dulce.

Buscó sus ojos, probablemente tratando de juzgar si le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella le devolvió la mirada y no miró hacia otro lado o trató de ocultar sus sentimientos de él. Sus manos le acariciaron la línea de la mandíbula y las mejillas. Su cuerpo relajó un poco de la tensión. Vio un flash de pesar pasar por sus ojos antes de que poco a poco asintiera con la cabeza.

—Te creo. ¿Te dolió cuando aterricé en ti?

—Creo que estoy bien. — No estaba a punto de mencionar que ella estaba segura que su cóccix estaba herido. Que le palpitaba y le dolía, pero no iba a permitir que un poco de dolor le hiciera correr el riesgo de hacer que él se sienta peor. —Quiero llamarte de otras formas, además de Darien cuando estamos íntimamente.

—¿Por qué?

Ella vaciló, tratando de pensar en una explicación que pudiera relacionarse. —Cualquier persona puede llamarte Darien pero no soy cualquiera. Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío. Quiero un apodo para que ninguna otra persona pueda llamarte así.

—Es una extraña costumbre humana, ¿no?— Él parecía irritado.

—Sí. — Ella sonrió. —Lo es.

Se levantó un poco más de su cuerpo cuando él se apartó de ella y se puso de pie. Se agachó para ayudarla a pararse. Serena logró ocultar una mueca de dolor que ahogó cuando su espalda protestó por permanecer en posición vertical. Darien caminó a su alrededor y luego, para su sorpresa, se puso en cuclillas detrás de ella. Su aliento se desplegó en la curva de su culo mientras sus dedos rozaron su espalda.

—Tienes marcas rojas del suelo.

—Estoy bien. — Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro. —No hay nada roto.

Darien se enderezó en toda su altura y le volvió hacia él la cara. —No me ataques así de nuevo, Serena. A veces el instinto me lleva a más antes de que pueda parar cuando no estoy esperando que tú hagas ese tipo de cosas. ¿Entiendes? Por suerte, me acaba de girar para salir afuera, pero podría haberte golpeado con el puño. No quiero volver a querer hacerte daño.

—No te estaba atacando. Estaba luchando contra el culo para que me escucharas antes de que pudieras salir de aquí pensando que estaba siendo una mala puta. Eres demasiado paranoico.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— Su tono era suave, era casi un susurro.

—¿Sueñas con que caiga ante ti como una casa?

Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios. —No.

—Podría haber una conmoción cerebral. — Ella sonrió mientras lo decía para hacerle saber que le estaba tomando el pelo. —Se supone soy la parte perjudicada por ahora. — Ella le guiñó un ojo. —Podríamos dejar de perder el tiempo.

—No sería lo más inteligente o lógico.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo. Rara vez hago lo que debería, pero a veces no todo sale bien.

El levantó una ceja. —Dame un ejemplo.

Serena levantó las manos, curvándolas alrededor de sus caderas. —Tú.

—¿Yo qué?

—Sé que no debo ser lo que tú deseas. Me secuestraron y me trajeron aquí contra mi voluntad, me engañaste para que aceptara ser tu esclava sexual, pero... —Ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, mirando a los ojos. —Yo te quiero. Quiero que duermas conmigo para que pueda disfrutar de lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy en tus brazos. Me encanta cuando me abrazas. Podría haberte matado el día que me trajiste aquí, pero no lo hice. No…, — dijo en voz baja. —Sé que es estúpido, pero maldita sea, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, incluso cuando me vuelves loca con la forma en que deseas mantener tu distancia hacia mí.

—Tú eres pequeña y no puedes hacerme daño, Serena.

Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que siempre iba a sospechar de ella. —Soy un mecánico, Darien. Ya lo sabes.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

Ella dudó. Él finalmente debería darse cuenta de que no pretendía hacerle daño o que tendría que poner su culo en su cama para siempre.

— Has cometido errores, como dejar la unidad de limpieza para mi uso. Puedo levantar la placa de la red moviéndola al lado izquierdo y apoyándola en la pared al lado de ella, tú encontrarás los cables activos para darle el poder.

Hizo una pausa. Ella no apartó la mirada de él cuando dijo las palabras que tanto temía llegar a su fin, o lo estaría haciendo sospechar aún más. Era un riesgo, pero quería que él confiara. Se había convertido en importante para ella. Él se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante para ella.

—Hay unos cinco pies de cable sobrante, lo suficiente para pasar por debajo de las planchas del piso y conectarlas en cualquier lugar que yo quiera en las rejillas del metal de la ventilación que hay en la habitación para dar aire fresco. Podría haber conectado los cables con las placas de la cómoda donde caminas cada maldita vez que te levantas de la cama para vestirte. Nunca habrías sabido lo que te golpeó y nunca usas el maldito limpiador de aquí así que tú no habrías tenido ni idea de que lo había desactivado. La energía en este nivel es suficiente para matarte si arranco el sensor del regulador con el que se puede acceder ese panel. Hubiera sido fácil para mí freír tu culo si te quisiera muerto.

Darien la miró en silencio durante unos largos segundos, con una expresión sombría que le decía que él no estaba contento con lo que le había dicho. Le indico que lo esperara, fue a la pared y luego arrancó la placa que ella le había mencionado. Lo estudió durante un largo minuto antes de que se volviera hacia ella bajando la placa que tenía en la mano ruidosamente. La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que sabía que tenía razón y que había comprobado con sus propios ojos que era posible hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?— Su voz era suave.

—La última maldita cosa que quiero es hacerte daño, Darien.

Tomó una respiración profunda. —Voy a dormir aquí esta noche. Lo vamos a intentar.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fusión de Hierro**

**Hola mis niñas aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas :D si nos dejan Reviews mañana subimos los últimos capis n.n¡**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Serena se despertó en alerta, impresa por un hombre y muy excitada tomando nota de los latidos de su corazón. Contra su culo y en el muslo sintió como su polla se metía en el medio hacia abajo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, la luz seguía apagada en el ciclo del sueño, y un hombre sexy se presionaba firmemente contra su espalda. El brazo en su cintura era pesado, pero le gustaba tener su peso sujetándola. Su mejilla se apoyaba en el bíceps de Darien, era la mejor maldita almohada en la que jamás había dormido. Estaba caliente, grande, y le gustaba despertar con él.

Todavía estaba en la cama con ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa. El despertar con Darien en la cama, con ella fue una experiencia increíble y una que se había preguntado muchas veces como seria. Ahora que sabía lo bueno que era estaba decidida a hacerlo dormir con ella todas las noches. Ella movió su culo contra su polla mientras que el brazo se apretaba alrededor de su cintura. Su mano se movió para acunar su pecho, y su mano frotó su suave piel.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—No me gusta eso, — le gruñó a ella.

—¿Pastelillo de frutas?

Suspiró. — ¿Comenzaras con esto desde el momento en que despiertas?

—Quiero darte un apodo especial que pueda utilizar cuando estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales o estamos a punto de tenerlas. —Ella movió su culo contra él una y otra vez riéndose de cómo su polla se sacudió en respuesta. —Y malditamente pronto.

—Está bien. No me importó cuando me llamaste 'sexy', pero nunca me llames así en público o cerca de otras personas. ¿Está claro?

—Perfectamente, sexy. — Ella disfrutó el sonido de las palabras cuando salieron de su boca.

—¿Supongo que tu esperas que te llame con un apodo especial? La sorpresa aceleró su ritmo cardíaco, contenta de que él hubiera pensado en eso.

—Sería bueno.

Su pulgar e índices pellizcaron sus pezones suavemente y puso la punta de su pecho entre los dos dedos. Dio a la carne de la que se apoderó pequeño tirones cuando él cambió la posición de su rodilla, presionándola entre sus muslos. Ella extendió las piernas para hacerle espacio a él. Su pierna se deslizó hacia arriba hasta que la presión aplicada entre el uve de sus muslos, haciendo que su piel se frotara contra su clítoris. Serena gimió suavemente.

—Me gusta dormir contigo y despertar de esta manera.

—Estoy viendo los beneficios. — Hizo una pausa. —Dormir con alguien es agradable. Estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de relajarme, dormí bien.

Su voz sonaba un poco sorprendida y le dio una idea.

—¿Nunca has compartido la cama con alguien mientras dormías antes?

—No.

Ella levantó más las piernas, extendiendo sus muslos. —¿Nunca?

—Sólo dije que no lo había hecho.

—¿Qué pasa con la cyborg con la que solías tener relaciones sexuales? ¿Tú no te acostaste con ella?

Él dejó de jugar con su pezón, lo liberó. —No. Nos tuvieron en las unidades y celdas separadas. Sólo pudimos tener relaciones sexuales en el transbordador que voló para recoger los suministros mientras estábamos en el turno. No habíamos dormido enlazados y el sexo siempre fue marcado por el trasladado de urgencia y falta de tiempo. Estábamos... —Hizo una pausa. —Experimentando.

—¿Qué pasó después de que quedaste libre?

—Tuve relaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres, pero nunca me quede después de terminarlo. No había ninguna razón para hacerlo. Teníamos nuestras propias vidas, habíamos compartido el sexo, y luego cada cual siguió su camino.

Serena no concebía la idea de que Darien estuviera con nadie más, ahora ella era la única mujer que había tenido en sus brazos, mientras que dormía la tranquilizo algo. La convirtió en alguien mucho más importante sabiendo esto. Se frotó contra su muslo, otro gemido procedente de sus labios entreabiertos.

—No me jodas, sexy.

Darien le acarició el cuello con la mandíbula. —Ruédate sobre el estómago y estira los muslos.

Vaciló y luego siguió sus órdenes. La cama era tan estrecha que tenía que esperar a que se levantara de la cama para darle espacio a la extensión completa de sus muslos. Se preguntó si iba a darle un masaje en la espalda por consideración a su caída al piso, pero luego, para su sorpresa, se deslizo encima de ella, aplastándola debajo de él.

Ella le habría preguntado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero se distrajo cuando sintió la presión de su dura polla, un segundo antes de que entrara en su coño con un movimiento bajo de sus caderas cuando se estableció plenamente entre sus piernas. Ella gimió, arañando la ropa de cama, nunca había tenido un amante que la tomara de esta manera.

Lo había hecho a lo perrito, pero nunca había sido colocada completamente plana en la cama por un hombre. Se dio cuenta que su peso la abrazó totalmente inmovilizándola y no podía incluso empujar su culo contra él.

—Dime si te hago daño, — le susurró al oído cuando él comenzó a moverse en ella, sus muslos se extendieron empujándolos más lejos de ella cuando él cambió la posición de su cuerpo un poco más sobre el de ella.

Las manos de Darien cavaron entre sus caderas y el colchón pero estaba demasiado concentrada en su eje grueso deslizándose en su interior, llegando a los nervios sensibles que despertaban con cada penetración profunda y la cámara lenta de su deslizamiento, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que dos de sus dedos se apretaron contra su clítoris. Él lo pellizco suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y mientras se movía sobre ella, tirando un manojo de nervios de todas las unidades nerviosas dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Un sonido de lamento salió de sus labios entre sus sabanas. Fue un intenso deleite la forma como él la cogió. Serena no se podía mover en absoluto, excepto agarrar la ropa de la cama de Darien, como si estas pudieran mantener el control total de su vida sexual. Su aliento era caliente y pesado en la parte posterior de su cuello, como solía hacer tenía un brazo flexionado para mantener suficiente de su peso fuera de ella y permitirle respirar sin dificultad. El calor de su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Era fuerte y sus movimientos hacían que se frotara la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra el colchón y las sábanas, con su piel deslizándose a lo largo de la parte de atrás de ella, y allí estaban sus dedos maravillosos y su polla, ambos dando placer a su clítoris y su coño.

—Oh Dios, — casi sollozaba. —Darien…

—Tú me puedes llevar,— gruñó él, moviéndose más rápido, montándola duro y profundo.

El sonido de la piel con la piel al abofetearse era casi tan fuerte como su respiración entrecortada. Darien lanzó un maravilloso y pequeño gemido, torció sus caderas, modificando el vaivén penetrándola a ella desde diferentes ángulos, lo que la hizo sentir cada centímetro de su deliciosa polla increíblemente dura. El placer fue más de lo que pensaba que podía soportar, con Darien manteniéndola fija debajo de él no había manera de hacerle más fácil evitar la intensidad. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir el éxtasis, sabiendo que iba a pasar por encima del borde de la cordura y la razón con lo fuerte que se vendría.

Los dedos contra su clítoris comenzaron a moverse cuando él los dobló, golpeando contra su clítoris mientras bajaba sus caderas con más fuerza, obligándola a tomar aún más de él con su piel presionado contra la piel de ella. Le pegó a un nuevo nivel de zonas erógenas con la cabeza gruesa de su pene, la conducía a una pasión cada vez más alta.

Serena casi sollozaba con la necesidad de venirse. Con la estimulación de sus nervios incluidos los de su exterior y lo que estaba haciendo a los internos dentro de su coño no podía pensar, no podía formar palabras, ahogándose en la intensidad de todo lo que era Darien.

Un grito rompió la mañana cuando ella comenzó a alcanzar el clímax, la intensidad misma la golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi se desmayó, ya que pasó por ella en una ola de fuego, casi quemándola viva. Sus músculos temblaban duramente, por sus movimientos por todos los lados, y detrás de ella, Darien hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando con dificultad mientras seguía en su alimentación, manteniendo la persuasión para lograr su liberación hasta que Serena peleó por no perder el conocimiento.

Darien se calmó de repente, se congeló, los dedos liberaron la presión de su clítoris, cuando él los colocó en el colchón. Su sexo palpitaba en la forma en que se cierran los puños en contra de los músculos de su interior y gimió en voz alta cuando comenzó a venirse, su esperma caliente la llenaba. Él se movió, retirándose casi totalmente de su cuerpo antes de que poco a poco se hundiera de nuevo en ella, un gemido suave procedente de sus labios se abrieron en su piel cuando él se burló de sus dos sensibilizados órganos sexuales. Se sacudió ligeramente encima de ella, su cuerpo grande temblando. Él se calmó una vez más.

Sus labios rozaron su cuello, colocando un beso con el peso de una pluma allí, un segundo antes de tomar una respiración profunda y relajante.

—Quería hacer que durara, pero respondiste muy bien a mí y mis intenciones quedaron olvidadas.

Todavía jadeando y sin aliento, Serena obligó a sus ojos a abrirse para mirar en el cuarto oscuro. Podía muy bien haber sido ciega porque no podía ver cualquier cosa. —No me estoy quejando. Me gustan los rapiditos.

—Eso fue rápido, pero lo disfruté muchísimo.

—Yo también.

Dudó. —¿Te duele? Trate de ser amable contigo, pero tu pareces disfrutar de ello cuando no lo soy. Cuanto más me libere en ti más húmeda te pones. Eres tan caliente en el interior que me hace un poco loco. Nadie me ha hecho perder el control en la forma que lo sueles hacer, Serena.

Fue el mejor cumplido que nunca le habían dado. Poder romper el control de Darien era decir mucho. Él era un fanático de mantenerse a raya a sí mismo. Sonrió en la oscuridad, se sentía segura de que no sería capaz de ver.

—Estoy muy bien. Por lo tanto, ¿no es genial estar durmiendo en la cama conmigo, sexy? Esto, definitivamente, tiene un lado positivo, ¿no?

Se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos antes de que él rozara con otro beso su cuello, los labios sólo la tocaron, algo tan suave como el beso de una mariposa, pero no lo fue su reconocimiento por el sentimiento. —Renunciaré a mi alojamiento temporal y podemos tratar de vivir juntos en un período de prueba, pero si no funciona para mí voy a volver a dormir por separado, ¿comprendes?

Serena tuvo que admitir que sus palabras la hicieron malditamente feliz, no estar sola en su habitación, pero no fue la razón por la que la alegría se apoderó de ella. Ella quería dormir en sus brazos y quería compartir una limpieza de espuma con él de nuevo, pero sobre todo, sólo quería pasar más tiempo con Darien.

Maldita sea, pensó, mientras su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ella puso su mejilla sobre el colchón y luchó por unos segundos con el pánico. Se enamoró de Darien. Era un error y ella se dio cuenta. Ella siempre se enorgullecía de ser una realista y era consciente de que eran demasiado diferentes para que funcionara. Tenía su vida planeada y nada de esto incluía ser esclava de un hombre, aunque fuera el mejor maldito amante que había tenido y absolutamente el hombre más sexy creado. Literalmente.

—¿Qué está mal?

Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi había olvidado que todavía estaba en la cama debajo de él. Ella movió el culo solo un poco, era lo único que podía hacer con su peso, pero él pareció comprender porque cambió la posición de su cuerpo sobre ella, deslizando su mano de debajo de la cadera para poder sostener sus propias manos sobre la cama en ambos lados de ella. Se despegó y salió fuera de su cuerpo. Serena le perdió de inmediato, tanto su polla que estaba dentro de ella y su seguridad por el peso que había estado sobre ella. El colchón se movió y la luz la cegó, cuando los sensores de movimiento de forma automática reaccionaron al obtener el movimiento de Darien en la cama y llevaron la luz al máximo.

—Serena? Te hMalachite una pregunta. ¿Qué está mal?

Le costó mucho para que ella volviera la cabeza para mirar donde se encontraba a pocos metros de ella. El hecho de que estaba desnudo y semi erecto era una distracción cuando su mirada recorrió lentamente hacia arriba sus facciones con el ceño fruncido y los ojos oscuros se redujeron.

—Tu respiración cambió y miré tus ojos... — Hizo una pausa, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente para estudiar su mirada. —Te ves triste. ¿Te hice daño?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Te prometo que no me hiciste daño. Podrías haber tenido la sensación de haberlo hecho hace unas horas, pero ahora todo está de la mejor manera.

—¿Sensación de mí?— le levantó sus cejas.

—Es un dicho. — No podía alejar la sonrisa que la golpeó. —Voy a estar un poco sensible pero no me has hecho daño. Estaba pensando en lo diferente que somos. Eso es todo. Me pregunto cómo vamos a resolver las cosas. —Ella quería que las cosas funcionaran, reconoció en silencio.

—Es lo que digo, sigue mis órdenes, y no tendremos problemas como para tener un conflicto.

—¿En serio?— Ella tuvo que contener las ganas de esnifar. —¿Eso es todo?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Su pelo largo era precioso y odiaba que su atención se fuera allí. La necesidad de ir de rodillas, moverse unas pulgadas hacia él, y dirigir sus dedos a través de los largos mechones era casi imposible de resistir. Era simplemente equivocado ya que estaba esa maldita, hermosa y besable boca a la vez. Fue difícil estar enojada con esa piel de plata, que mostraba una exquisita masculinidad.

—Debemos entrar en la unidad de limpieza, — dijo de pronto, capturando su atención mientras lo miraba. Ella tenía miedo de gatear hacia él para sacarlo de la cama. Ningún hombre la había afectado de la forma que él lo hizo, por lo que casi se convirtió en una mujer hambrienta de sexo. Ella sólo había tenido relaciones sexuales con él, pero maldita si ella no quería que se repitiera. —Sí. Sin duda un baño de espuma es un buen final.

—Me quedé dormido, — se volvió, doblando su ropa. —Tengo que ir a trabajar o voy a llegar tarde. Voy a limpiarme después de mi turno.

Ella miró el reloj en la pared, para ver la hora, y luego miró abiertamente la marca cerca de su culo bien aparecido a pocos metros de ella cuando sacudió los pantalones. Se enderezó, tanto que sus manos fueron por su pelo. Ella lo miró en silencio mientras los dedos peinaban los mechones salvajes y largos, separarse en tres secciones en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y procedió a la trenza.

—¿No necesitas un espejo para ver lo que estás haciendo?— Se volvió, y sus dedos siguieron trabajando su pelo en una larga cuerda. —No. No lo poseo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Me di cuenta. Asumí que lo habías quitado, así no podía romperlo para usarlo como un arma.

—Nunca puse uno aquí adentro ya que he hecho esto por mucho tiempo.

Fue un recordatorio de que estaba sobre la edad de su padre.

Tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo, se centró, en cambio, en su pecho bien musculoso. Seguro que no se veía mayor de treinta y tantos años. Él era el hombre más apto por el que había tenido el placer de babear. Tragó saliva y se levantó de la cama.

—Así que supongo que no voy a tener desayuno si estás apurado. Sus manos se calmaron. —Voy a tener que mandar traer la comida para ti. Eso sí, no permitas que nadie entre en la habitación y no…— con los ojos entrecerrados,— intentes escapar. Voy a tener que enviar a dos hombres para traer tu comida en caso de que apliques un plan para atacar a uno de ellos.

—¿Qué hay en tu agenda de hoy?— Ella dejó ir su comentario.

Darien encuentro la cintilla para amarrar su pelo en el suelo, se agacho a recogerlo, y la ató en el extremo de su trenza para asegurarla.

Él la miró durante un segundo largo y luego tomó su camisa. —Tengo que ir a la superficie del planeta a trabajar en el servicio de transporte. Las lanzaderas son mi especialidad ya que soy capaz de enlazar con el ordenador de a bordo directamente.

—Ella podrá hablar contigo.

Dudó. —En cierto modo, sí.

—Eso debe ser refrescante. Estoy segura que los archivos de la computadora de la estación podrían haber hablado de mí cuando estaba trabajando con ella. Me enteré de esas habilidades, pero después de que el proyecto no cyborg, prohibió tener ese tipo de implantes instalados en nuestros cerebros.

—Eso es bueno, — dijo en voz baja Darien. —Hay efectos secundarios que vienen con ellos.

La curiosidad alzó su cabeza en Serena. —¿De qué tipo?

Hizo una pausa mientras abotonaba su camisa del uniforme.

—De vez en cuando, cuando tengo que usar mi transmisor muy a menudo, tengo sangrado nasal o dolor de cabeza leve. Es a partir de las vibraciones cuando se activa por largos períodos de tiempo. No hay daños a largo plazo o amenazas, pero puede ser molesto. Por supuesto fui diseñado para sanar más rápido y ser más fuerte de lo que otros son. No sé cuáles serán los efectos a largo plazo para un completo ser humano.

—Me gustaría ir contigo, — dijo en voz baja. —¿Sabes lo que le daría por tener en mis manos algo que ver?

Darien terminó de vestirse, su mirada se elevó a la suya y allí se quedó durante un largo rato. —No hay ningún lugar para escapar en la superficie del planeta. Se trata de un ambiente peligroso.

—Obtendré un conjunto o cosa. Te dije que no iba a hacer eso, maldita sea.

Su mirada era directa y la estudió. —Vístete rápido.

El shock la atravesó aquella mañana y sus rodillas se sintieron débiles. La esperanza y entusiasmo encendieron un fuego en su interior. —¿Vas a dejarme ir con vosotros? ¿En serio?

Su vacilación fue sólo por unos segundos. —Sé que te portaras bien, también se que llevas mi marca y que estarás en mi opinión conmigo todo el tiempo— Hizo una pausa. —Tendrás que ganar mi confianza y no te la voy a dar fácilmente, así que debes saber que voy a ver todos tus movimientos.

—¡Está bien!— Se volvió, casi chocando contra el borde de la cama.—Tú no te arrepentirás Darien. ¡Lo juro!

Ella eludió la orilla de la cama y salió casi corriendo por la ropa. Se vistió en un tiempo récord, tirando de su traje y tomando un segundo para limpiarse la boca y los dientes. Se sentó en el suelo para ponerse sus botas, sin molestarse en pedirle calcetines ya que los de ella estaban sucios. Vio una mano llegar hasta ella cuando terminó y se sostuvo de Darien cuando él la levantó sobre sus pies.

—Espero no lamentarlo, — advirtió en voz baja. —Ya estoy reconsiderando mi decisión impulsiva.

Mirándolo a los ojos, lo vio preocuparse. Ella se sorprendió de que fuera a dejarla ir así que tenía sentido que admitiera repensar su invitación. —Soy una mecánico malditamente buena, Darien. Voy a trabajar hasta el culo y voy a estar feliz de hacerlo.

La presión en su mano aumentó. —Si intentas hacer algo o si me causas problemas delante de alguien, tendrás que pagar por ello.

Serena le creía. —No te preocupes, sexy.

Un gruñido resonó en su garganta. —Nada de eso hoy.

Se las arregló para ocultar su diversión cuando ella lo saludó con la mano libre. —¡como tu digas!

Tomó una respiración profunda, Darien parecía sombrío cuando él la miró. —Lo digo en serio, Serena. No me hagas quedar mal delante de nadie. Soy un comandante y ellos me respetan. Tendría que ser muy duro contigo para establecer un ejemplo. Ninguno de nosotros disfrutaría de esa situación si se presenta.

Se dio cuenta que él hablaba en serio, preguntándose qué haría si ella se equivocaba, pero sin atreverse a preguntar. —Voy a tener mi mejor comportamiento. — Por lo menos voy a tratar, pensó.

Serena apenas podía ocultar su emoción cuando Darien activó las puertas y momentos más tarde estaba caminando a su lado a través de la Estrella. Ella echó un vistazo a todo y a todos los que pasaron, deseosa de ver algo de lo que había allí afuera de los espacios reducidos de Darien. Fue conducida al Rally, una vez más, sólo que esta vez ella no estaba encerrada en una jaula en la bodega de carga. Darien se apoyó contra una pared y luego tiró de ella más cerca de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron y se mantuvieron la mirada. Otros ocho hombres cyborg ocuparon el área de carga con ellos, algunos cargando las bolsas con el equipo. Serena hizo caso omiso de sus miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia ella.

—Es un viaje duro a la superficie. Quiero subir mi cuerpo y envolverte. Mi amigo Andrew me advirtió que era difícil para las mujeres humanas por las fuertes vibraciones en el suelo. Mi cuerpo te brindara amortiguación por lo que no será tan estresante en tu sistema más frágil.

—He hecho un montón de gotas de sudor brotaron antes, — Serena estaba agradecida por su preocupación. —Gracias, sin embargo, puedo manejarlo.

Una ceja de color rojo se arqueó, pero se encogió de hombros. —Si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber. Estamos pasando de la Estrella, el momento es estresante. Puedes ponerse sobre mí.

Alzó la vista hacia la parte alta de la pared atrás de Darien hasta que llegó a comprender de lo que hablaba. Ella era más baja, de lo que él era, casi un pie de manera que tendría realmente estirarse hasta de puntillas para llegar. Ella lo agarró por la cintura, cerrando sus dedos allí, sabiendo que él era tan bueno para sujetarla a la pared. Él era un hombre fuerte y estaba segura de que no soltaba su presa.

No hubo ninguna advertencia mientras el transbordador fue puesto en libertad. La caída súbita fue la primera indicación de que las abrazaderas de acoplamiento se habían desprendido. Los motores cobraron vida, vibrando constantemente bajo sus pies y en cuestión de segundos llegaron a la atmósfera del planeta. Serena estaba agradecida de estar aferrándose a Darien. Ella dobló las rodillas un poco y se fue a la punta de sus pies. Esto le ayudó con la fuerte sacudida al subir sus piernas. Estaba acostumbrada a las caídas de aproximación mientras trabajaba. Con el funcionamiento de los generadores de oxígeno, era con lo que siempre le fue mal en la superficie del planeta, obligando a Serena para repararlos. Ella se aferró a Darien cuando el temblor empeoró.

—Súbete a mí,— Darien le ordenó en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No es tan malo. He pasado por cosas peores y con frecuencia. Este planeta no puede ser más duro que Arian Nine fue cuando por primera vez comenzó la conversión.

En cuestión de minutos el temblor se detuvo y el suelo sólo vibraba por los motores. Se había golpeado y ahora volaría a través de la superficie. Fue un buen viaje. Serena se tranquilizó y sus dedos se deslizaron un poco más en el cuerpo de Darien, frotando el área de la derecha sobre la cintura de sus pantalones a través de su camisa al lado de su columna vertebral.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Serena levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Nada.

Los hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

Provocando una curvatura hacia abajo en la boca llena, con un toque le dio a conocer una de las monturas. Su mano se curvó en su cintura, agarrándola a ella de su cadera.

—Serena...

—Me gusta tocarte, — admitió en voz baja. —No te puedo ver como lo haría en la tierra, tengo la sensación de que no vamos a tener otra oportunidad de estar tan cerca.

—Comportarte, — susurró.

—Siempre, — sonrió ella, susurrando detrás.

Cada hueso malo en su cuerpo la instaba a hacer algo terrible, como hasta magrearlo y darle un beso en los labios mientras sus compañeros y amigos cyborg miraban, pero se abstuvo. Ella sabía de Darien no vería humor en ello, y seguro que no besaría su espalda. Con actitud seria Darien, la haría probablemente regresar a su cuarto en la Estrella. Tenía que atenuar algunos instintos de su espíritu lúdico.

El transbordador se asentó con facilidad, gracias a la gran habilidad del piloto y los motores se apagaron. Los hombres en la sala se pusieron de inmediato en movimiento, levantando sus bolsas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de acoplamiento. Darien esperó hasta que todos pasaron y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

—Síguelos y estaré cerca. No hables con nadie. ¿Son mis órdenes claras?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con la gente?

Darien vaciló. —Eres de mi propiedad, Serena. No se trata de los cyborgs de Jardín. Somos civilizados, pero no estoy tan seguro de estos cyborgs lo sean. Sólo sigue mis órdenes.

No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, pero se daría cuenta cuando ella lo siguió por la rampa de la nave, consiguiendo su primer vistazo del planeta alienígena. El shock arrancó a través de su sistema mientras miraba los grandes árboles azules hinchados, con las ramas caídas en una cortina espesa de vegetación rala. Su mirada se levantó hacia el cielo azul brillante con nubes de color azul claro, una bonita vista.

—Es hermoso.

Él encogió sus hombros anchos, cuando Darien la llevó por la rampa hacia los árboles gruesos. —Es muy azul.

—Ese es mi color favorito.

Él la miró. —Voy a tomar nota de ello.

Ella sonrió. —Está bien. Has eso.

Cuando llegaron al campamento Serena se sorprendió cuando lo observo todo haciendo un barrido con la mirada. Las casas habían sido construidas con las mamparas y piezas de repuesto de una nave espacial, obviamente, de gran tamaño. Una de las casas había llamado su atención mientras miraba el metal, más consciente era de la gran parte del interior que habían rescatado para construir la vivienda, a sabiendas de que la vivienda en cuestión provenía de un tanque de letrina.

—Esto tiene que oler muy, muy mal hasta que se limpia.

Darien siguió su mirada. —Son desmontables en la mayoría de las naves, por lo que es más probable fuera lo más fácil para que lo retiraran y lo ubicaran en la superficie.

—Eso tuvo que haber sido un trabajo de mierda, literalmente.

Serena podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que él volviera la cara cuando un ruido llamó su atención. También le señaló Serena y avanzó lejos de él para ver como un grupo grande de mujeres con la piel gris venían de los espesos bosques. El pequeño campamento había ido de totalmente desprovisto de vida, a de repente se llenarse de decenas y decenas de ellas cuando surgieron a su alrededor.

Cierra la boca, Serena mentalmente se ordenó, sus ojos se ampliaron, cuando vio que las mujeres casi estaban desnudas. Las mujeres cyborg eran grandes, musculosas, en forma y altura. La mayoría de ellas llevaba nada más que camisas que habían visto días mejores y habían hecho pantalones cortos que fueron atados juntos para pasar juntos bajo la cintura, dejando al descubierto una gran cantidad de piel y músculos, los muslos eran gruesos. Los pechos se movían libremente por debajo de las camisas de delgada tela, revelando que los sujetadores no eran considerados como una prenda que las mujeres cyborg debían tener entre la ropa, ya que ninguna de las que Serena miró llevaba uno.

Detrás de las mujeres estaban los niños. El cuerpo de Serena sacudió ligeramente mientras estudiaba al menos dos docenas de ellos.

Su corazón se rompió al instante cuando vio más de la mitad de ellos con muletas y una gran cojera. Un niño que estaba totalmente desnudo, probablemente alrededor de tres años de edad, fue llevado por parte de dos niñas mayores. Sus piernas eran más delgadas que su cuerpo, visiblemente afectado de alguna manera para que no pudiera caminar.

—Dios mío. — Serena se dio cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta, cuando de repente Darien giró dirigiendo un suave gruñido a ella.

—No los mires a ellos. — Su voz era tan baja que apenas escuchó sus palabras, su enfoque se sacudió lejos de los niños para mirar a los ojos furiosos.

—¿Qué es?

Darien cortó. —Ellos se quedaron sin la tecnología para solucionar lo de sus hijos. — Su tono era suave y áspero. —Podremos arreglarlo una vez que llegamos al Jardín y a algunos de ellos antes de esa fecha en la Estrella y la Vontage. Son sensibles a sus defectos no debes mirar o mostrar tu disgusto.

Si él la hubiera abofeteado la habría herido menos de lo que había dicho. —¿Crees que siento asco?— Dijo entre dientes las palabras, en un instante la ira la llenó. —Me siento mal por ellos, y estoy horrorizada de que tengan que vivir de esta manera. Mi corazón se está rompiendo por los niños.

Los ojos azul oscuro estudiaron a Serena durante un largo rato. —Ellos acaban de regresar de su baño diario en el río. Vamos a ir a trabajar. —Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Su transporte es de esa manera. Así se mueven.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Serena estaba furiosa aún mientras estudiaba el traslado de la vieja nave frente a ellos. Quería gemir cuando se dio cuenta cuán vieja era.

Ella no había visto uno de esos modelos desde que había sido una niña y su padre la había llevado a un puerto espacial de antigüedades para comprar piezas para el servicio de transporte que estaba restaurando para un amigo.

—Tenemos que reemplazar las células de carga para restaurar la energía, uno de los tanques está roto, y todo el casco tiene que ser comprobado. Hemos detectado algunos daños en el mismo por lo que los fallos tendrán que ser parcheados pero se hará a través del espacio.

—¿Por qué?— Serena volvió su atención en Darien. —Es viejo. Caray, yo no confiaría en este cubo de óxido en el espacio. Cuando tu pueblo se lo robó hace tantos años esto tenía que estar ya para la demolición estándar. Tiene que tener cuarenta y cinco años de edad aproximadamente. — Ella avanzó lejos de él para ir andando a los impulsores del puerto, y ver a los estudiantes allí, y lo que parecía similar a un nido de pájaros. —No confiaría en que esta cosa pueda levantar el pie y te aseguro que no le gustaría estar a bordo de él en el espacio. —Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. —Estaría muy preocupada por la integridad del casco, Darien. Este cachorro podría aplastarse como una lata lo sé aun sin las pruebas, las cuales no podemos realizar aquí a menos que traigas del espacio un muelle contigo, no sabemos que le han hecho las condiciones del planeta en los materiales con que está hecho. Esto no es seguro.

Los cyborgs desde el transbordador siguieron detrás de ellos. Uno de ellos, un hombre guapo con el pelo blanco y brillante y de color azul oscuro, ojos brillantes se acercó a Serena, con el ceño fruncido al mirarla, luego centró su atención en Darien.

—Ella es la mecánico que recibimos de la lanzadera Piera, ¿correcto?

—Malachite… correcto, — dijo Darien en voz baja, mirando al Serena mientras hablaba. —Estamos conscientes del peligro, pero no los estamos transportando en él. Voy a pilotearla, de vuelta al espacio mismo. Aunque lo haremos como último recurso.

Serena enfrentó a Darien. —Es muy peligroso. Si el casco no resiste te vas a matar.

Malachite se rió entre dientes. —¿Quién da las órdenes en tu habitación?

En un latido del corazón Darien dio un paso hacia Serena, uniéndose pecho a pecho con ella, la ira era clara en sus ojos entrecerrados. —Basta, Serena. Es mi vida la que está en riesgo y usaré un traje espacial en el caso de descompresión rápida. Soy inteligente y más consciente de los riesgos. El transbordador tiene valor por lo que lo estamos llevando con nosotros. Una vez que lo una a la Moonslip me trasladare fuera de él, y será llevado de regreso al Jardín.

Ella temía por su seguridad. — ¿Qué pasa si el maldito no lo hace? Es un maldito dinosaurio, Darien. Si tú tienes una falla en el sistema antes de entrar en la atmósfera caería como una maldita piedra a la superficie. Estos no fueron diseñados para deslizarse hacia abajo para los aterrizajes fáciles, como los modernos y dudo incluso que tenga un sistema de respaldo activo en el lugar que te permitiría reiniciar los motores ¿sí o no?

—Tomare ese riesgo.

Mierda. Eres mío, pensó, pero se quedó con la boca cerrada. Con los dientes apretados juntos, ella le hizo un gesto de fuerte sacudida antes de que su atención se concentrara en el transbordador. —Creo que es mejor entonces hacerla absolutamente segura para que esté listo para volar.

Un suspiro alto y claro venía de detrás de ella cuando Darien se alejó.

—Vamos a ir a trabajar. Las horas del día van a pasar. —Comenzó la asignación de tareas.

Serena se acercó a las hélices y llegó hasta el borde de la misma, con las manos agarrando la parte inferior y al instante supo que tenía un problema. Volvió la cabeza vio que Malachite la estaba mirando con curiosidad. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, mirando su estructura muscular.

—¿Malachite?

Una ceja arqueada. —Ese es mi nombre.

—¿Verdad? Soy Serena. Ven aquí y dame un empujón, No veo una escalera de mano por aquí.

El shock hizo su parte los labios, pero para su sorpresa, con placer se acercó a ella lentamente. —¿Por qué quiere ir allá arriba?— Se detuvo centímetros de ella, mirándola hacia abajo.

—Los cohetes no se van a limpiar e inspeccionar por sí mismos. Voy a examinar visualmente las cajas y las bobinas.

Su ancho pecho se expandió al tomar una respiración profunda. Él la agarró, con sus manos grandes encerrando sus caderas y la levantó.

Serena se apoderó del musculo duro y tenso de su cuerpo mientras su pie izquierdo estaba aun en el suelo. El fuerte hombre fácilmente la levantó lo suficientemente alto como para que ella fuera capaz de trepar a la rueda grande del tubo. Cambiando su fuerza sobre ella mientras ella una vez más, se preparó para impulsar su peso a la parte superior, dándole un suave empujón en sus piernas. Él la envío hacia arriba.

Serena se puso de rodillas, fácilmente capaz de arrodillarse en el interior del tubo de tamaño generoso.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes una luz contigo y tal vez un kit?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a conseguirlo.

Serena volvió su atención a las hélices, encontró los signos de abundancia de aves que se instalaron en el largo tubo. Sabía que tendría que limpiarlo y luego cada pulgada de los dos propulsores en cada lado de la lanzadera. Darien había dicho que tenían que reemplazar a las células de carga por lo que no fue como si pudieran encender los propulsores sin energía eléctrica mientras se encontraba en su interior.

—Aquí tienes, — dijo Malachite desde abajo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, aceptando el paquete que le dio. —Gracias. Informa a Darien que voy a estar aquí.

Malachite retrocedió. Serena volvió la mirada hacia Darien, cuya espalda estaba frente a ella mientras hablaba con dos hombres, uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza a lo que él le decía. Ella miró hacia otro lado, se apoderó del kit de reparación y lo abrió. Ella tenía su trabajo. Presionó un indicador luminoso de encendido y esto le permitió, conseguir una mejor visión de su interior.

—Lo primero es lo primero, — murmuró ella cuando empezó a empujar las hojas secas que se habían acumulado en los nidos. Ella utilizo sus pies para sacarlas, mientras avanzaba poco a poco en el interior mientras limpiaba la hélices.

Una vez que lo había aclarado, comenzó en la parte posterior su inspección. Las bobinas de la hélices se encontraban en mejor forma de

lo que ella esperaba, al igual que la carcasa del techo de la Hélices que lo protegía de muchos de los elementos. Con mucho cuidado, realizó una inspección visual en busca de grietas o abolladuras que pudieran crear un punto débil, pero estaban en buenas condiciones. Una voz femenina le sacó de su puesto de trabajo.

—¿Darien?

Serena se arrastró hasta el extremo del tubo propulsor, con curiosidad por saber quien quería llamar la atención de Darien. En cuestión de segundos ella estaba mirando hacia abajo para ver al hombre alto, pero sobre todo a la mujer cyborg desnuda, era pelirroja y estaba junto a la rampa trasera que conducía al interior del transbordador. El pelo rojo… se tensó Serena, preguntándose si esta era la mujer del pasado de Darien.

La mujer cyborg era bonita, con una larga cabellera roja poco más allá de sus hombros desnudos. Su piel era de un tono más gris, con mucho, más oscuro que el de Darien, y el pelo era notablemente diferente en el color en su piel. Un pedazo grueso de material envuelto alrededor de los pechos de la mujer, sosteniéndolos en su lugar, y la falda que llevaba era baja en las caderas y casi obscenamente corta. Serena apretó los dientes, preguntándose si la mujer llevaría ropa interior, pues desde que estaba allí, no había visto a una mujer cyborg usar sostén. La falda se levantó tan alto que si la mujer se inclinara podría exponer exactamente lo que tenia debajo de ella.

El nombre de —Ann, — que pronuncio Darien era fuerte y claro, llegando a los oídos de Serena con facilidad.

Ann sonrió. —Estaba de guardia, pero ahora estoy en mi tiempo libre. He venido a verte y me gustaría hablar contigo de nuevo sobre una unidad familiar.

Los celos y la ira quemaron a través de Serena. Esa era la mujer que quería tomar a Darien para ella. Esperaba que la mujer fuera fea, pero ese no era el caso. Mientras que la piel gris de la mujer estaba demasiado oscura como para ser realmente bonita, sus rasgos eran claramente notables y su musculoso cuerpo estaba en condiciones y perfecto.

Suficiente piel mostraba que Serena estaba muy, muy segura de que la mujer no tenía un gramo de exceso de grasa en cualquier parte de ella.

—Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. — Darien caminaba por la rampa y volvió la cabeza.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. Ella se resistió la tentación de hacer conocer su presencia a la otra mujer. Darien volvió a mirar a Ann con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho musculoso.

—Tenemos que hablar otra vez. — La mujer frunció el ceño a Darien.

—El sexo entre nosotros era agradable, nuestra reproducción compatible, y nuestros hijos compartirán nuestras cualidades únicas. Es una opción perfectamente lógica que nos unamos.

—Estoy agradecido de que tu pienses en mí, pero tengo que declinar. —Darien giró sobre sus talones para caminar de regreso por la rampa y lejos de la mujer.

Ann le agarró el brazo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo girar de vuelta. Entró en el campo de Darien, su cuerpo contra el suyo, revelando que ella era sólo alrededor de una pulgada más baja que él era como si sus rostros casi se tocaran.

—Toma un paseo conmigo y vamos a redescubrir nuestros cuerpos. He aprendido mucho en los últimos años que creo que se le considerara una muy agradable experiencia.

Serena vio todo rojo y su temperamento cobró vida cuando Ann se agachó y se apoderó de Darien entre sus muslos abiertos, haciendo bocina con la entrepierna. Eso se puso mucho peor cuando Darien como si fuera idiota, sólo frunció el ceño, manteniéndose totalmente inmóvil, mientras miraba a Ann.

—He pensado en esto a menudo, — la mujer le dijo. —Voy a compartir mis pensamientos de lo que yo quería hacer contigo.

Eso es todo, Serena pensó. Ella pasó las piernas por el borde exterior del tubo de la hélices y se volvió, sujetando el borde duro. Ella pasó las piernas, su culo deslizándose pasando por el borde, y la gravedad se la llevó. El dolor la atravesó cuando sus manos se levantaron sosteniendo su peso para evitar caer fuertemente al suelo.

Ella se impulsó dos veces tomando fuerza y luego puesta en libertad del borde y cayó sobre sus pies.

Se limpio las manos a pesar del dolor en su traje, Serena fijó su atención en la mujer que estaba tocando Darien cuando ella irrumpió rápidamente hacia ellos.

Darien no se había movido y ahora la mujer le frotaba la costura de su pantalón, acariciando su polla.

—Sabes que sería bueno entre nosotros y…

—¡Quita tus manos de él!

Serena se lanzó a la perra. Ella agarró la pelirroja y estrechó la mano en la entrepierna de Darien, tirando de los dedos de la mujer cyborg a distancia y desgarrando brutalmente su espalda. Ella le dio un tirón lejos de Darien y Ann gritó de dolor.

Un puño voló a la cara de Serena. Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado y le rozó la mandíbula con los nudillos, pero el golpe no la envió a tierra. Serena utilizó su dominio sobre los dedos atrapados en su abrazo para desgarrar más duro a Ann. Otro grito de dolor estalló pero Serena estaba muy cabreada para prestar atención si le dolía a la perra que había abusado de Darien.

Una pierna de disparo que Serena nunca vio venir, golpeándola en la cadera lo suficiente para golpearla y perder el equilibrio. Ella habría caído, pero las manos fuertes la agarraron por las caderas cuando Darien la sostuvo.

—Basta, — rugió.

Ann quitó los dedos de las manos de Serena y le lanzó un puñetazo. Serena lo esquivó, pero golpeó a Darien en la garganta. Él hizo un sonido horrible de asfixia, sus manos la liberaron inmediatamente cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás. Girando la cabeza, vio Darien agarrar la garganta mientras luchaba por respirar y la alarma fue instantánea en Serena. Ella dudó, hasta que respiró hondo grande, por lo que era obvio que se estaba recuperando. Se volvió hacia la mujer cyborg con un deseo de venganza.

Serena había abordado Ann, su cuerpo se estrelló contra el cuerpo firme de la otra mujer, tendiendo a las dos al suelo. Sólo tomó un segundo para que Serena se recuperara y levantara a la mujer tomándola por el cuello con su mano izquierda mientras le dio un puñetazo en la boca cuadrada, con un gancho de derecha. El dolor se disparó por el brazo de Serena, pero tiró de ella mientras levantaba su puño hacia atrás para clavarlo otra vez en la perra. El segundo golpe nunca aterrizó porque su brazo fue agarrado por una mano firme y un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Darien sacudió su cuerpo del de Ann y se alejó de la cyborg caída. Ann se dio la vuelta, agarrando su cara cuando se sentó. Volvió la cabeza, controlando la sangre, pero no había nada. Su mirada furiosa bloqueando a Serena.

—¿Cómo se atreve a atacarme?—

—¿Cómo te atreves a tocar Darien de esa manera? — espetó Serena, moviéndose en la prisión de Darien. —Mantén tus malditas manos sobre sí misma. — Ella miró abiertamente a la cyborg.

La mujer se había tomado libertades con su hombre. —Te dijo que no a ti, así que aprende a perder.

Los ojos verdes se redujeron y el ceño fruncido curvó los labios de Ann cuando ella se puso de pie. —¿Te atreves a decirme eso a mí? ¿Te atreves a atacarme?

—Me atrevo. — Serena no era una mujer que daba marcha atrás. —Mantén tus manos sucias lejos de Darien o te ayudare con ese pequeño problema que tienes.

El Tono de —Serena... Basta— de Darien fue duro.

Él dejó a Serena sobre sus pies y luego se trasladó entre ellas.

Agarró a Ann, que dio un paso hacia él para luego ir tras ella.

—No, Ann. Ella no entiende lo que significa que te ataque. Ella es mía, así que piensa que me está protegiendo.

Ann arrancó su mirada furiosa de Serena para contemplar a Darien.

—¿Ella es tuya?

—Sí, — confirmó el Darien.

La ira oscureció las facciones de la mujer. —¿Estás teniendo relaciones sexuales con un ser humano?

—Sí. Te dije que estaba en una unidad familiar con uno. —Darien le respondió a Ann, pero se quedó entre el Serena y la furiosa mujer cyborg. —Incluso lleva mi marca.

—No entiendo.

—Se les dijo que una vez en el Jardín que todos serian marcados con sus nombres en sus cuerpos. El de Serena está marcado como el mío, que lleva el mismo tatuaje que tengo en mi piel.

El shock quedó grabado en los rasgos de la mujer mientras miraba a Darien. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ella es un ser humano. Pensé que estabas mintiendo acerca de estar en una unidad familiar con una. Suena tan permanente.

—Lo es.

—Eso no es aceptable. — Los ojos verdes rasgados pasaron a Serena. —Vamos a dársela a otro hombre. No voy a compartir tu atención con una mujer y ni mi rival sobre todo, no con el enemigo.

—Ella no es el enemigo. — Dijo Darien. —Estoy comprometido en una unidad familiar con ella y nunca se la daré a otra persona.

La rabia pura se apoderó de las facciones de Ann. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ella es un ser humano débil y tú posees un raro valor.

Serena salió hacia un lado para que pudiera mirar a la otra mujer.

¿Débil? Quería resoplar. Bueno, quizás no la alcanzo, admitió en silencio, pero sabía que la otra mujer lo dijo a propósito porque era un insulto.

—Yo quería el contrato. — Pausó de Darien. —Ella es mía y no hay otro hombre que tenga derecho a tocarla.

—Si esa es la razón para rechazarme entonces me voy a encontrar otros hombres que son incapaces de funcionar de esa manera. Tenemos aquí dos varones que tenían daños irreparables que podrían unirse a lo que sería el único varón que deseaba tener contacto físico conmigo. —El enfoque de Ann cambió de nuevo a Serena.

—Ella puede ser mortal, son vulnerables. Yo nunca confiaría en uno de esos.

—Te dije que es mi decisión y es definitiva. Gracias por la oferta pero tengo que rechazarla. — Darien dio la vuelta y echó la cabeza hacia el

Serena. —Vuelve al trabajo, Serena. Creo Malachite podría utilizarte en el interior del transbordador. Él está cambiando algunos cables dañados y tus manos más pequeñas serían útiles para esa tarea.

Serena tuvo que resistir la tentación de discutir con él, sabiendo que realmente le molestaba. Lo último que quería era que lo dejaran a solas con ella para agarrar su mano, pero como su mujer reconoció su intensa mirada, y sabía que no tenía otra opción.

—Seguro. — Disparo Serena dando una mirada a la otra mujer. —Mantén tus garras fuera de él.

Ann dio un paso amenazador hacia Serena. Darien se movió rápido, interponiéndose entre ellas. Él abrió los brazos para asegurarse de que Ann no estocara a Serena, protegiéndola de los ataques. Moviéndose lentamente, Serena se acercó a la rampa de transporte hacia el interior, todo gracias a él. Se acercó al lado de la puerta y se quedó allí, escuchando. Ella no sentía una pizca de culpa por ello tampoco.

—Esto es inaceptable, Darien. — La furia fue evidente en el tono de Ann. —Me he familiarizado con las leyes de reproducción de Jardín y los contratos de la unidad familiar ya que yo llevo a mis hembras. Me dieron una copia de los mismos cuando los solicité ayer. Tu genética y la mía son una combinación perfecta para la cría y el ejercicio de nuestras características únicas a las generaciones futuras. Si te niegas a aceptar mi solicitud, tendré que presentarme ante el consejo, con los estudios y razones obtenidas, para que te obliguen a formar raza conmigo. La lógica prevalecerá sobre tu afición por un ser humano patético.

—No hagas eso, Ann. — El tono de Darien era frío. —No te quiero. Si fuerzas el tema, te vas a arrepentir.

—Tú eres el hombre que quiere crear sus objeciones y te observó una preocupación, pero no es la mía.

—Ya se me ha concedido la condición unidad familiar con los humanos por lo que no me alejare de su camino.

—Entonces voy a tener una lista de los miembros de tu pacto de cría y me uniré a ellos. En los términos de los requisitos especiales de cría, código nueve y en dos años, te pueden obligar a mejorar la raza conmigo. ¿No te gustaría acceder a los productos que producimos? Si tú rechazas un contrato de unidad familiar, después, sólo serías un donante sin derecho a ellos.

—No te quiero.

—No me importa lo que quieras, — afirmó de Ann. —He estado atrapada en este planeta con sólo seis hombres para compartir. No eran hombres de mis especificaciones, pero tenía que conformarme con su disponibilidad. Que se puede obtener de mí, así que no permitiré que este tema se vaya. Estoy decidida a llevar a cabo que mi genes se mezclen con los tuyos así contribuyas como el donante.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Tengo tareas para completar y mi cambio de hora se está agotando. —Darien todavía sonaba furioso. —Si quieres llevar esto ante el consejo no tengo manera de detenerte, pero si tu vas a través de mi pacto de reproducción para llegar a mí, no esperes que el sexo compartido sea agradable. No como para verme obligado a hacer nada.

Serena sabía que el color desapareció de su rostro. ¿Pacto de cría? ¿Qué demonios? Su mente corría desbocada, pero ella no sabía qué pensar. ¿Podría la alta cyborg pelirroja de alguna manera forzar a Darien a su cama? La fría furia golpeó Serena en la idea de que Darien pudiera ser tocado por otra mujer. De ninguna manera ni en el infierno que estaba ella iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Fácilmente de apartó lejos de la puerta y pasó por delante de las puertas de acoplamiento en la parte principal del pequeño transbordador. Por el tamaño actual de la estancia, esta no fue más que una capsula de algo para viajar, sólo habían alrededor de ocho personas en la habitación que servía como bodega de carga y la cabina.

Malachite estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba en una de las estaciones de pilotaje, con las piernas dobladas, y la parte superior del cuerpo fuera de la vista. Serena dudó y luego se acercó.

—Se me ordenó que te ayude.

El silencio saludó su declaración y luego Malachite se deslizó por debajo de la consola, acercándose lo suficiente como para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. —¡Aquí abajo entonces! Es muy estrecho. Se les hizo demasiado malditamente pequeño cuando fue construido.

El trabajo siempre fue bueno para Serena mientras meditaba algo. Se dejó caer cuidadosamente sobre sus rodillas y se volcó, cayendo de espaldas junto al gran cyborg. Se movió en el panel largo junto a él.

—Menos mal que no eres claustrofóbico, ¿eh?

—Habla por ti misma, — murmuró Malachite.

La simpatía brotó de ella por lo que se alió para retirar algunas pulgadas de distancia y ella fue capaz de ver lo que estaba haciendo. El olor del cable quemado le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, haciéndole saber que había sido cortado y sustituido. Estudió los cables expuestos y se estremeció.

—Maldita sea. Eso es una mierda obsoleta. Es increíble que estas cosas no se prendan en fuego con más frecuencia, ¿no?

Malachite emitió un gruñido. —Eres muy habladora, ¿no?

Volvió la cabeza, la cara casi tocándolo. —¿Por qué no empiezas con los cables de T y yo voy a trabajar en las líneas N?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, para poder echar un vistazo a las herramientas hacia fuera por encima de la cabeza a su alcance. En cuestión de segundos tenía un cortador en la mano y fue a eliminar algunos de los cables pelados que se encontraban por encima de ella.

—¿Qué es un pacto de cría, Malachite?

El cyborg se congeló a su lado, con un alambre en una mano, y la herramienta de corte en el otro. —Debes hacer tus preguntas a Darien.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo...

—Pídeselo a él. — Malachite volvió al trabajo.

Serena trabajó en silencio, sustituyó el cable viejo con el nuevo durante unos diez minutos, pero entonces ella no podía soportarlo más.

—¿Cuáles son los pactos de reproducción? ¿Puede una mujer obligar a

Darien que le dé su esperma con uno?

El cyborg de pelo blanco se negó a mirarla. —Hazle tus preguntas a Darien.

La frustración la llenó al instante. —Si yo hiciera eso, es como si me acabara de soplar o, peor aún, será cómo tirar de un oxidado tornillo, tratando de sacarlo de un viejo generador; y si él se niega a responder…

Una sonrisa fue su única respuesta. Cuando los segundos se convirtieron en un minuto se dio cuenta de que no iba a responder.

Volvió a colocar el último pedazo de alambre y luego se movió difícilmente para salir de debajo del panel de control.

—No hemos terminado, — la llamó Malachite al instante. —La siguiente sección también necesita que tú la reemplaces. He estado trabajando a mi manera a estribor.

Serena se puso en pie y se dio cuenta que ella y Malachite ahora estaban solos en el transporte. Se mordió el labio y un pensamiento vino a su mente. Ella miró las piernas flexionadas del hombre, la única parte de él que se mostraba. Quería respuestas, maldita sea, y ella no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que Darien se negara a responderle a ella porque él era el hombre más testarudo que había conocido.

Una de las bolsas de reparación fue a la parte superior del panel de control cuando Serena lo miró. Metió la mano con cuidado y sacó una cuchilla de metal, una herramienta aproximadamente dieciséis pulgadas de largo con una pinza-como garras. Ella lo agarró y luego se colocó entre las piernas dobladas de Malachite, poniendo la herramienta adecuada en el muslo. Él se tensó al instante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si tratas de zafarte, te vas a cortar. Te hice una pregunta, maldita sea. Eres claustrofóbico, ¿no? Bueno, ahora que estás estancado y no puedes salir sin una poca pérdida de sangre. Respóndeme. Estoy desesperada. Odio hacer esto, pero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Cuéntame todo sobre el pacto de cría.

La culpa la lleno a ella por aterrorizar al pobre cuando se enteró de su aumento de respiración. Si se movía habría de mover la herramienta, no es que realmente estuviera lista para cortar la pierna pero él no lo sabía. Todos los cyborgs que había conocido hasta ahora tenían una opinión realmente baja de los seres humanos por lo que supuso que podría confundirla con ser cruel lo suficiente como para realmente hacerle daño. Sólo para estar segura se volvió más apretando el borde sin filo, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta. Si le entraba el pánico podría moverse sin querer.

—¿Qué quieres saber?— Fue su tono de enfado y su respiración lo que le indicó que no estaba tomando la sensación de estar atrapado con gracia en absoluto, ya que aumentó a un tono más suave.

—Acabo de oír a una mujer cyborg diciendo Darien que puede conectar con alguien de su pacto de reproducción y así le obliguen a dormir con ella. ¿Es eso cierto?

142

—Sí. Cuando salga de aquí vas a pagar por esto.

—Sí. Sabía que te ibas a enojar. Siento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero no era exactamente que estuvieras dispuesto a darme explicaciones cuando te pregunté muy bien. Dime cómo funcionan estas cosas.

—Doce hombres firman un pacto de cría. Es ley en el Jardín que todos debemos criar al menos una descendencia aún más nutrida en nuestra carrera. Eso nos anima a producir más. Si un hombre está dañado, lo que puede ocurrir con los nuestros, alguien en su pacto de cría debe impregnar a la hembra a la de la unidad familiar. —Hizo una pausa. —¿Puedo conseguir salir de este infierno ahora mismo?

—¿Así que se trata de donar su esperma?

Las piernas de Malachite comenzaron a temblar y más culpa se estrelló en Serena. Ella tenía un gran hombre literalmente temblando.

—No,— jadeó Malachite. —Hemos aprendido desde el principio que la reproducción natural funciona mejor y el estrés que causa una inseminación artificial no ayuda profundamente al tipo de cambio.

Serena no podría hacerlo sufrir más. Ella retrocedió, moviéndose lejos de él. —Ven por delante y sal.

El cyborg grande, no dudó cuando se movió por debajo de la consola. Estaba sudando, vio un brillo en la frente y el labio superior, cuando se sentó. Serena tenía una visión repentina de por qué se le había dado el nombre de Malachite ya que le dio la más fría mirada que jamás había visto. Agarró la inclinación de las piernas, sentado allí, mirándola furioso.

—Lo siento, — dijo Serena suavemente. —Esta es mi maldita vida y tengo derecho a saber qué diablos está pasando. ¿Así que la mujer puede conectar con alguien en el pacto de la cría de Darien, un hombre que no la pueda tocar y que sería capaz de forzar a Darien a su mierda? ¿Ese es el quid de la cuestión?

Respiró profundamente, Malachite continuó en su resplandor. —Sí.

—¿Qué es el código de cría de código de nueve y dos?

Un minuto antes de que pasara el buen Malachite se puso de pie, mirándola todavía pero su agitación había disminuido. Los puños apretados fuertemente a los costados y dio un paso hacia ella. Serena pateó la herramienta de la forma en que sería un bate de béisbol.

—Ni siquiera pienses en ello, — advirtió. —Siento lo que hice pero te debo confesar que no soy débil y no seré una idiota para alguien. Te pregunté muy bien así que recuérdalo.

Se congeló en seco, pero aún parecía listo para arremeter contra ella para vengarse. La mirada de Malachite fue hacia el arma en la mano y luego volvió a bloquear la de ella. —Esto significa que hay algo intrínsecamente especial o único acerca de alguien que les obliga a cruzarse con otro similar a ellos.

—¿Es el pelo rojo considerado único en su clase?

Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento. —El pelo rojo y negro. — Él llegó a tocar su cabello, con un dedo cepillándolo antes de dejar caer la mano. —Yo sé del código debido a su uso en mí cinco veces hasta ahora por las mujeres que solicitaron mi ADN. Les negué sus peticiones. Me llevaron ante el consejo y me ordenaron donar.

—¿Te enoja al respecto? ¿Realmente les obligan a tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres? ¿Eso no es lo que realmente te molesta?

Él asintió de nuevo. —Independientemente de su ignorancia, no somos insensibles. Si piensas que me gusta ser un donante de los niños que no tengo derecho a ver o llegar a conocer, no es correcto, pero es la ley. Todos debemos hacer sacrificios para sobrevivir. —Apretó los dientes. —Los seres humanos no nos dejaron otra opción en la cuestión, por eso tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas para asegurar nuestra supervivencia. —el dolor brilló en sus ojos.

Serena dejó caer el arma y dio un paso hacia él, la simpatía brotaba en su interior por este hombre. Ella quería borra la mueca de dolor cuando levantó la barbilla.

—Ve por delante. ¿Quieres tomar venganza de mí por lo que hiciste? Me lo merezco. ¿Podrías tratar de no romperme algo sin embargo? Realmente no quise hacerte daño y no tenía ninguna intención de sacarte sangre.

El shock se apoderó de su rostro. —No pienso golpearte. Sólo quería quitarte el arma antes de que uno de nosotros resultara dañado.

Su cuerpo se relajado. —Oh.

El disgusto torció sus rasgos. —Esa es una respuesta humana. Estoy muy por encima de sus normas de comportamiento. —Tomó una respiración profunda. —No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez. Tenemos trabajo que hacer y he recuperado el control de mi sistema. Estaba encerrado y torturado. — Su voz profunda. —No se trata de un miedo razonable, pero está ahí de todas maneras.

—Lo siento.

Él sólo la miró fijamente durante un buen rato. —Vuelve al trabajo, y si alguna vez vuelves a hacer eso, entonces desea que solo responda como un ser humano mi respuesta.

Le dio la espalda y bajó su gran cuerpo en el suelo otra vez. Él dudó, pero luego, lentamente, avanzó de nuevo bajo el panel de control.

Serena se adelantó. Ella tenía mucho en qué pensar y trabajar siempre le ayudó a entender las cosas.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Iron y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—¿Qué hiciste?

Serena contestó a las palabras de Darien, cuando se le ocurrió de espaldas a él, donde estaba sentada comiendo en la orilla, en la pequeña colina del transbordador. Ella volvió la cabeza para darle la apariencia más inocente que pudo. —No he hecho nada.

¿Le habría dicho Malachite a Darien, lo que había hecho con él? Probablemente. Se dio cuenta del ceño apretado de Darien y su expresión de enojo. Darien parecía francamente irritado cuando se cernía sobre ella.

Mientras que ella había trabajado codo con codo con Malachite después de lo que le había hecho a él, se había relajado e hizo incluso hizo un par de chistes sobre el transporte viejo en que estaban trabajando. Ella esperaba que él le diera un descanso y no se lo dijera a Darien, pero se había equivocado.

—La red está totalmente estabilizada gracias al recableado y tomé el control de la gravedad en línea antes de lo que había decidido.

Ella soltó el aire de sus pulmones, el alivio la golpeó. Hizo una nota mental para darle las gracias a Malachite por no delatarla. —Tu dijiste que con los implantes cerebrales puedes vincularte a distancia con tu... —Ella se golpeó la cabeza. —Todos los controles manuales se frieron sin posibilidad de repararlos. Malachite dijo que no tiene posibilidad de reemplazarlos y que tomaría días tratar de crear algo que pueda volver a colocarlos, ya que todo es tan anticuado. Tú no tienes cualquier cosa de la que dispongas para el trabajo. Has dicho que sólo vamos a volar en el espacio para atracar a la Moonslip por lo que no tendrán ningún problema a corto plazo. Si hubiera que volar por una distancia extensa o por mucho tiempo no me hubiera ido de esa manera.

—Ya veo. — Dudó Darien y luego se sentó a su lado. Se sentó a horcajadas en la roca que estaba usando como silla. —Me alegro de que mis órdenes fueran seguidas y te trajeran la comida.

—Es rara, pero buena. — Ella ofreció su plato para él. —Mira las plantas verdes. Es como una especie de plátano en la forma y la manera en que se pela, pero el gusto es similar al del jarabe de arce blando. Es muy dulce, pero no tanto en la parte superior que es repugnante.

Él no dudó en coger la fruta cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —Estoy orgulloso de ti, la Serena. Te has portado muy bien.

El calor subió por sus mejillas mientras ella miró hacia otro lado y esperaba que no se diera cuenta. —Gracias. — Si sólo él supiera…—Vamos a volver a la Estrella pronto.

Ella no quería que se recordara que debía estar de regreso en su pequeña habitación de madera. Le gustaba demasiado el trabajo al aire fresco. Temía que su retorno a la nave significara un nuevo encierro.

—¿Darien?

Un cyborg de pelo negro se detuvo cerca de ellos. —Estamos listos para ejecutar las pruebas de motor y te necesitamos allí. ¿Cuál es tu rango de emisión y transmisión?

—Aproximadamente unos diez metros. — Volvió su atención a Serena. —Quédate aquí por si hay problemas. Te quiero a ti a una distancia segura. El servicio de transporte no se ha utilizado en al menos diez años.

—Vas a estar en el exterior, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza cuando introdujo el fruto que había pelado en su boca. Se colocó de pie lentamente, dio unos pasos más cerca al pie de la nave. Serena se volvió a ver cuánto se acercaba a él al transbordador, preocupada de que algo saliera mal. Se dio cuenta de que los cyborgs se alejaron de la lanzadera a una distancia segura mientras que Darien se ponía por delante de él, cerca de la nariz y la distancia de los propulsores en la espalda.

Serena contuvo el aliento mientras Darien cerró los ojos, con una expresión de concentración en su rostro. Ella supuso que se había vinculado mentalmente con el equipo de a bordo. El motor volvió a la vida, con un sonido fuerte y áspero. Ella inhaló lentamente a medida que el sonido aumentó y suavizando un poco el calor.

Los propulsores de nuevo expulsando fuego por unos segundos, causando una mueca de dolor en Serena por la vieja manera de los transbordadores utilizados para el fuego, literalmente. Los propulsores se volvieron, haciendo un chirrido leve que se oía en los motores de la nave y luego se levantó a pocos metros de la tierra.

Le sorprendió de que Darien pudiera estar en el suelo con el controlar de la nave, pero era obvio que él lo hizo. Abrió los ojos, y las manos cerradas en su puño a los lados, y vio con atención la nave flotando. Se concentró de nuevo y apagó los propulsores. Mantuvo en los motores encendidos, pero hizo abrir la escotilla para que dos cyborgs volvieran y pudieran entrar a revisar los sistemas de visión.

Alejándose de él, ella se asomó por debajo desde allí ella podía ver el campamento de los cyborg pequeños. Una línea de árboles los separaba de la sala de estar desde el río. Ella tenía una buena vista de ambos desde el ángulo lateral. Un movimiento le llamó la atención hacia el río cuando alguien salió de los árboles hacia el agua.

Hubo un afloramiento de rocas que salían del río como si alguien hubiera hecho con esmero un muelle del tipo que sobresalía unos cinco metros desde la orilla del río. Un niño pequeño, tal vez seis años de edad, salió en la misma. Llevaba aparatos ortopédicos en sus piernas, fácilmente visibles incluso a un centenar de metros de distancia, ya que eran gruesos y caminaba con una pesada cojera. Él llevaba en sus manos lo que supuso Serena era una caña de pescar ya que se detuvo al final de las rocas.

Un gesto torció sus labios cuando él tropezó un poco en las rocas, pero luego recuperó el equilibrio. Parecía malditamente peligroso para un niño con apoyo tratar de navegar por el ancho camino pedregoso.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el niño llegó al final, a una roca plana de superficie lisa, y tiró su línea. Parecía como si él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mirada escaneó la zona a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a un adulto que lo estuviera mirando. No había nadie, al menos fuera de la vista de la línea de árboles. Era posible que en las gruesas ramas, colgando a manera de cortinas hubiera alguien trabajando. Volvió la cabeza y vio como Darien caminó alrededor de la nave dándole espalda y subiendo por la rampa para desaparecer en el interior.

Serena volvió la cabeza y automáticamente su atención se dirigió al joven cyborg. Los recuerdos de cuando era una niña con su familia al instante vinieron a su mente. Todos los veranos, su familia se había ido de camping hasta que ella y sus hermanos habían llegado a la adolescencia. Su padre le había enseñado a pescar y encontró simpático que los niños cyborg fueran como un infierno similares a los humanos.

La sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando el chico tiró la línea de nuevo, diciéndole que él era un pescador de mosca.

Él volvió a enviar su línea de nuevo minutos después, cuando ocurrió el desastre. Dio un paso atrás, probablemente sin darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del borde de la roca donde se puso de pie, y lo vio perder el equilibrio, inclinándose hacia atrás, agitando los brazos violentamente, casi como si estuviera tratando de utilizarlos como alas para volar. Cayó al agua sin siquiera hacer un chapoteo. La boca de Serena se abrió con horror, pero se quedó a la espera de que nadara hasta la superficie. En cuestión de segundos, cuando no lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas.

Volvió la cabeza, pero Darien y los cyborgs que trabajaban con él estaban en el interior del transbordador. Ella miró hacia el terraplén delante de ella y luego se movió. Darien no la oiría gritar con el ruido en los motores y no tenía tiempo para correr en su dirección para obtener ayuda. El chico no iba a subir y sabía que los segundos contaban y que su interior se estremeció cuando ella se fue por encima del borde.

Sus botas golpearon la suciedad y el culo se golpeó fuerte en la dura ladera cuando empezó a deslizarse sobre él. El marcado descenso la hacía rezar para que no perdiera el control mientras trataba de usar sus botas para dirigir la gravedad haciéndole ganar velocidad. Dejo que la suciedad se secara un poco lento, pero luego se golpeó duro en el fondo. El dolor tiró de su tobillo, sin embargo se obligó a ponerse de pie, sin molestarse siquiera en sacudirse el culo o la espalda cuando ella empezó a correr.

No podía ver el agua, pero podía ver el muelle mientras corría alrededor de los arbustos en su prisa por alcanzar el río. El pánico puro la golpeó mientras ella llegaba al muelle, sin aliento. No vio una cabeza pequeña y oscura en la superficie. El agua estaba casi inmóvil, sin corriente era obvio que para arrastrar su cuerpo a la distancia, pero no tardaría mucho. Ella golpeó las rocas que salen en el muelle, jadeando, pero ella seguía moviéndose hasta que llegó el final.

Su mirada frenéticamente escaneaba la superficie, pero ella no lo vio. Su polo fue aplastado bajo la bota donde había caído. Volvió la cabeza, pero no vieron ayuda, nadie a través de los árboles, y cuando ella miró hacia arriba, donde había estado sentada, no vio a Darien allí para ver dónde diablos había ido. Estaba sola. Serena dirigió su atención de nuevo al agua, vio algo ahí que simplemente regresó a la superficie por un segundo, dos metros y medio a su derecha. Se habían visto como pequeños dedos.

Serena se lanzó de cabeza, sin molestarse en quitarse las botas. El chico había estado en el agua probablemente cerca de dos minutos. El agua estaba sorprendentemente fría cuando golpeó su cuerpo, perdió todo el sentido de arriba o abajo. Era sólo frío y húmedo. Se había dirigido a su objetivo por lo que llegó a ciegas hasta él, sus manos buscaban a ciegas y amplió el radio de búsqueda con los brazos arriba y abajo y a los lados. Con la muñeca sintió algo y volvió a pasarla de nuevo pensando que era cabello. Tenía que hacer un recorrido suave con los dedos. Con mucho cuidado, siguió y golpeó algo redondeado del tamaño de la cabeza de un niño.

Ella usó las dos manos para tomarlo, cuando se encontró con un hombro y las costillas, agarrando de él mientras trataba de encontrar el fondo del río con sus pies. Ella no podía encontrar un terreno sólido, pero tampoco podía estar segura de cuál era la dirección correcta del lugar donde debía estar el final del fondo.

Ella se aferró a él, pero luego relajó el resto de su cuerpo, sintiéndose flotar en una sola dirección. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca por lo que arrastró su cuerpo contra el suyo, dándose cuenta de que todavía no estaba luchando, contra su agarre. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo mientras ella usaba sus piernas y su mano libre para nadar. En cuestión de segundos surgió a la superficie y se quedó sin aliento buscando el aire que tanto necesitaban.

Ella negó con la cabeza fuertemente para retirar el pelo mojado de sus ojos, buscando desesperadamente la dirección de la tierra. La vio detrás de ella y comenzó a maniobrar en esa dirección, nadando con fuerza y frenéticamente por ello. Cuando la bota pateó una parte baja que casi lloró de alivio, la luchó contra el peso inerte del niño y tratando de mediar entre el agua y el equilibrio para poder dar bandazos hacia el terraplén. El chico era pequeño pero estaba malditamente pesado. Lo jalo a la orilla tanto como pudo y luego con cuidado lo colocó rostro hacia arriba y la mayor parte de su cuerpo fuera del agua.

Estaba de un gris intenso, aunque fuera para ser un cyborg. No respiraba y tenía los ojos cerrados. El pánico y el horror golpearon a Serena a sabiendas de que se había ahogado. Ella estaba falta de aire, fría, mojada, y tratando desesperadamente de recordar los primeros auxilios. Agarró al muchacho, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, y se arrastró a su lado. Inclinándose cubrió su boca entreabierta y sopló el aire en él, mientras que pellizcaba suavemente la nariz cerrada. Volvió los ojos, mirando a su elevación en el pecho. Que estaba trabajando, pero ¿sería capaz de revivirlo? Ella no estaba segura.

Comenzó las compresiones de pecho, temiendo que le rompiera las frágiles costillas, teniendo cuidado de no aplicar demasiada presión en el pecho. Ella le dio otra respiración y cuando se levantó para iniciar las compresiones, empezó a ahogarse. Serena sintió tanto alivio que casi la derribó cuando la rechazó lejos de su cuerpo, las lágrimas calientes llenando sus ojos mientras jadeaba por el aire, al toser, escupiendo, y luchando por respirar, pero estaba vivo. Girándolo lo más que pudo sobre su estómago, Serena apoyó su pequeño cuerpo y colocó con un brazo alrededor de su pecho mientras le frotaba con la otra mano su espalda. —Está bien, — trató de ella de tranquilizarlo. —Quédate conmigo. Estás fuera del agua.

Finalmente dejó de asfixiarse, pero su respiración era áspera y tensa. Serena volvió la cabeza, en busca de ayuda una vez más, pero nadie estaba a la vista cerca de los árboles o en la colina por la que había venido. La ira pasó por ella, causada por el miedo que sentía por el niño y la frustración porque nadie estaba allí para ayudar. ¿No se dio cuenta Darien que se había ido? ¿Dónde demonios estaban los padres de este niño? Empujó las preguntas gritando a través de su mente hacia atrás y esta vez se dio cuenta de que tendría que buscar ayuda, ya que no iba a venir a ella.

El niño volvió la cabeza, la miraba con sus ojos bastante verdes evitando la luz con sus largas pestañas negras. Su color era gris oscuro, más o menos a un color níquel mate. Esperaba que esto significara que lo estaba haciendo mejor, no estaba familiarizada con su piel normal de color gris. El terror llenó sus ojos cuando él miró a Serena.

—Oye, está bien, — dijo en voz baja. —Ahora estás a salvo. Te saqué del agua y ahora voy a tratar de llevarte de vuelta al campamento para ver si podemos encontrar a un médico.

—Es un completo ser humano, — negó con un poco de voz, el terror seguía aumentando en sus ojos.

¿Qué le habían enseñado a este niño de los seres humanos? Porque le daba ganas de temblar. —Mira, — dijo Serena suavemente. —No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Es que no recuerdas caer en el agua? Él hizo un gesto débil.

—Estaba ayudando a trabajar en el servicio del transbordador con unos pocos cyborgs como tú y cuando te vi caer vine y te saqué. Quería salvarte, ¿de acuerdo? No te haría daño.

Parpadeó mirándola y luego se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Tú no me vas a matar?— Tragó saliva, la garganta se le apretó por un segundo. —Los seres humanos matan cyborgs.

—Yo no lo hago. — Serena uso una sonrisa forzada. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Davton.

Él tenía un nombre extraño, pero Serena no lo dijo en voz alta. —Si me pongo de pie y me agacho ¿crees que podrías envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello? Te voy a levantar y te llevaré de vuelta a tu campamento.

Él asintió con valentía cuando otro ataque de tos lo atacó mientras que Serena se puso de pie, instándola a acelerar el proceso para obtener ayuda para el niño. Los dedos de los pies se frotaban mal en sus botas mojadas que eran súper pesadas cuando cambió su postura. Se inclinó hacia adelante para permitir que el niño estuviera a su alcance y deslizó sus manos debajo de su pequeño cuerpo. Dándose cuenta entonces de que uno de sus tirantes se había roto. Ella lo levantó en sus brazos y quería quejarse. Pesaba más que cualquiera de sus sobrinos y sobrinas cuando tenían esa edad a pesar de que era engañosamente delgado. Se preguntó si se trataba de los aparatos que le daban por lo menos un aumento de treinta libras de peso, pero no importaba. Tenía que llevarlo para obtener ayuda. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo mientras le daba miedo o en peligro de asfixiarse hasta la muerte por sus ataques de tos.

—Estoy bien Serena, — se dijo en voz baja, caminando pesadamente dando un paso tras otro mientras atravesaba una plantación húmeda.

Ella estaba temblando por el frío y la ropa que se le pegó a ella, frotando su piel en carne viva. —¿Siempre vas a pescar por ti mismo?

—No. Mi madre me lleva por lo general, pero hoy dijo que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas a uno de las grandes naves que están aquí para salvarnos. Mi aparato se enredó en algo y no sabía nadar. —Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello. —¿Sabe usted dónde voy a vivir?

—Sé dónde está el campamento. Es justo después de los árboles.

—Ella lo levantó un poco más arriba, los músculos de sus brazos protestaban por su gran peso, pero tenía que mantenerse en movimiento. —Hazme un favor, Davton. Nunca vuelvas a ir de pesca o por el río tú solo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso los adultos siempre deben ir con un amigo. ¿Tú debes saber cuál es el sistema de compañeros?

—No.

—Es el lugar donde ir a hacer las cosas con un amigo, así que si alguno de ustedes resulta herido o en problemas el otro puede ir en busca de ayuda.

—Soy un cyborg. Tenemos que ser auto-suficientes para sobrevivir y no podemos confiar en que alguien más nos cuide la espalda. Mi madre me enseñó que es mejor ser solitario.

Serena dejó de caminar, su atención iba desde el suelo delante de ella a las dulces pulgadas del pequeño niño frente a su hombro.

Horrorizada por el shock rasgó a través de ella al escuchar esas palabras. —Todos necesitamos a alguien, a veces, muchacho. Humanos, cyborgs, cachorros de perro, o un birdie en el cielo, todos tenemos eso en común.

—¿Necesitas a alguien?

La imagen de Darien vino a su mente al instante. —Sí que lo hago, y me temo que a veces temo confiar en él, pero sólo hay que aprender a tener fe en alguien.

Davton la estudio hasta que un escalofrío le sacudió. —Voy a tratar de encontrar un compañero para compartir un sistema de compañero.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Sus botas hacían mucho ruido con cada paso, el agua aplastando al cabo de ellas, pero comenzó a calentarse con el movimiento. Caminó a través de los cincuenta metros de la línea de los árboles y las cortinas gruesas de sucursales en el campo cibernético abierto. Ella se detuvo allí con el niño en sus brazos, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le tomaría antes de que alguien la viera. Se estimaba que más o menos unos veinte segundos. El niño estaba más cerca de los cinco años.

El campamento estaba en un silencio sepulcral, cuando las cabezas se volvieron a mirar abiertamente a Serena. —¿Tiene usted un médico? Se cayó en el río y dejó de respirar.

Una mujer, grande y morena cyborg, soltó una olla con agua al fuego y salió corriendo hacia Serena. Ella casi le arrancó a Davton de los brazos a Serena, giró a la carrera con el muchacho hacia una de las casas construidas. Serena se quedó allí y dejó caer los brazos. Otra mujer se dirigió hacia Serena, con la ira dibujada en su rostro. Se lanzó, agarrando Serena por la parte delantera de su traje, presionándolo en su mano.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Davton?—

—No hice nada. Lo vi caer en el río y me zambullí tras él.

Serena resistió la tentación de arrancarse a sí misma del agarre de la otra mujer. Ella mantuvo su voz alta y firme, sin embargo, a juzgar por algunas de las miradas en los rostros de las mujeres cyborg, no era bienvenida en lo más mínimo. Un escalofrío de miedo la sacudido por la espalda cuando al menos diez de ellas la rodearon, todas los mujeres que buscaba se veían furiosas, y la fulminaban con la mirada. Sabía que estaba en un mundo de mierda.

—Se cayó en el agua mientras pescaba. — Ella miró directamente a la mujer que miraba furiosa. —Lo vi desde la colina donde estaba tomando un descanso para comer y me precipité hacia abajo para sacarlo. Vine con Darien para ayudar a trabajar en el servicio de transporte.

La mujer frunció el ceño y su dominio sobre traje húmedo de Serena cedió. —¿Él no estaba respirando?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se relajó un poco. —Tuve la oportunidad de revivirlo, pero sé que necesita un médico. Él ha estado tosiendo el agua que aun tiene en sus pulmones.

La mujer se volvió. —Contacta con el Vontage y diles que es necesario que su médico sea enviado a nosotras o que Davton debe ser recogido para ser llevado a su nave ahora, Viper.

Una cyborg morena lanzó una mirada a Serena antes de que ella se fuera corriendo. Serena tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. —Tengo que volver con Darien. No creo que se haya dado cuenta de que me he ido. Estaban dentro de la nave haciendo pruebas a los sistemas cuando vi al niño caer adentro, no tenía tiempo para recibir ayuda ya que sabía que cada segundo contaba.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Serena.

—Soy Plono. — La mujer liberó a Serena y dio un paso atrás. —Te quedarás aquí hasta que hable con el niño para asegurarme de que estás diciendo la verdad y entonces te acompañaré hasta el equipo de reparación en la colina que trabaja en el Yas.

—¿Yas?—

—El servicio de transporte. La pintura se desvaneció, pero es su nombre.

—Está bien. — Serena sabía que no era un tema de debate. Ella se estremeció, los escalofríos la recorrían a lo largo de su cuerpo por estar fría y húmeda. —¿Puedo sentarme junto al fuego? Me estoy congelando.

La mujer vaciló y luego asintió con la cabeza, saliendo del camino.

—Quédate junto al fuego y no hagas movimientos bruscos. — Plono miró a las mujeres que la rodeaban. Y luego a su reloj. Sin decir una palabra la mujer se apartó, en dirección a donde Davton había sido llevado.

Serena se movió lentamente hacia el fuego y se sentó en una de las piedras alrededor de la fosa en la que se había presentado. Se arrancó las botas y las puso lo suficientemente cerca del fuego para iniciar el secado sin estar en peligro de estuvieran demasiado calientes o ardiendo. Miró a su alrededor hacia el campo inusualmente tranquilo, viendo que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

El fuego no estaba haciendo mucho para darle calor, pero era mejor que nada. Tenía empapadas cada una de las prendas hasta su piel. En cuestión de minutos volvió Plono, buscándola menos enojada mientras se acercaba a Serena.

—Estamos muy agradecidas que hayas salvado al niño. — Parecía que la mujer cyborg no estaba nada feliz de estar en deuda con un ser humano. —Si me sigues, te voy a encontrar algo de ropa seca antes de que caigas enferma y luego podrás regresar a tu deber de trabajar.

La idea de tener algo seco y caliente sobre ella era bienvenido por

Serena mientras se levantaba. —Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

—Sígueme.

Serena dejó sus botas para que se secaran un poco más mientras caminaba descalza por el campo hacia una de las casas más grandes que en la parte trasera. Plono abrió la puerta e invitó a Serena con la mano para que entrara. Sin dudarlo, Serena entró en la habitación en penumbra. Le tomó segundos parpadear para ajustarse a la luz del día en el interior.

La habitación era probablemente de dieciocho por doce metros con un techo de tres metros de alto. Las paredes estaban hechas de Metal lo que las hacia brillar un poco. Una cama dominaba una esquina del cuarto, un gran dosel hecho de ramas de los árboles azules. El shock atravesó a Serena mientras miraba a la cama. No era tanto la cama lo que le llamaba la atención, sino lo que estaba en ella.

—Ese es Nicolás. No le hagas caso, — ordenó Plono a Serena, pasando a una pila de cajas que se usaban como un aparador abierto con la ropa apilada en el interior. La boca de Serena estaba abierta y no podía mirar hacia otro lado para salvar su vida. Un hombre cyborg grande y calvo estaba atado en la cama despatarrado desde la cabecera hasta los pies. Sólo una manta le cubría, pero el resto de su cuerpo grueso y musculoso estaba expuesto. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Serena. Ella conoció su oscura mirada marrón.

—Te dije que lo ignores, — dijo Plono más fuerte.

Serena apartó su mirada aturdida del hombre. —¿Por qué está atado?

Plono agarró un poco de ropa y se volvió. La mujer cyborg miró a la cama y luego se dirigió a Serena. —Él está siendo castigado. Ponte estos… adelante.

—Pero... — Ella miró a su alrededor. —No hay ningún lugar que sea privado. No hay paredes ni nada. —Su enfoque fue de nuevo al macho atado.

—¿El punto es?

—Me va a ver si me cambio aquí. — La miraba de Serena fue hasta a su anfitriona.

—Él ha visto a muchas mujeres sin su ropa. Él es nuestro criador. Cámbiate la ropa rápidamente o no. Yo no te veré.

La puerta se abrió y Viper intervino —La Vontage hizo el envío de un transporte, pero desea hablar con usted ahora.

Plono se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. —Quédate aquí, con la humana. Volveré dentro de poco y luego le acompañaré de nuevo a su equipo de trabajo. Si salgo de mi casa espero no sea considerada como una amenaza contra mi o las otras mujeres. —Serena guardó un silencio atónito y se quedó mirando al hombre atado a la cama después de haber sido dejado solo. Él frunció el ceño y tiró de sus brazos pero estaban atados a la muñeca. Cuando habló, su voz era extrañamente profunda y un poco áspera, como si no la usara mucho.

—¿Piensas mantener la mirada fija en mí?

—Lo siento. — Enrojecida, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. —¿Por qué estás atado? ¿Por qué está siendo castigado?

—Me escapé y me tuvieron que rastrear. — Una sonrisa fría surgió en ángulo sus gruesos labios hacia arriba. —Les tomó dos meses para que me encontraran en esta ocasión por lo que ahora se me mantiene atado todo el día y envían quince mujeres conmigo cuando me permiten

ir al río a bañarme.

—Eres un cyborg. ¿Por qué tratas de escapar de tu propio pueblo?

Él tiró de la cuerda de nuevo, hizo crujir la madera, pero no cedió.

—Eres una esclava tanto como yo. ¿Tu nave se accidentó aquí?

—No. Estoy con algunos cyborgs que han venido aquí para rescatar a los sobrevivientes de la Moonslip. Que serías tú. ¿Nadie te lo dijo?

Un gruñido profundo salió de sus labios mientras se retorcía de nuevo en sus cuerdas, esta vez con sus piernas también. La manta se movió, deslizándose peligrosamente abajo en sus caderas. Serena desvió la mirada, no quería avergonzarlo, sospechando que no llevaba nada debajo de esa manta.

—Nadie me lo dijo. No me van a hablar mucho a menos que sea para darme órdenes.

—Pero eres un cyborg.

Él frunció el ceño. —Cámbiate la ropa o quieres regresar a trabajar de esa manera.

—No voy a desnudarme delante de ti. Un ceja negra se arqueó. —¿Modestia?

—Supongo que sí.

Se volvió una vez más, tirando de la cuerda, pero incapaz de liberarse. —Voy a cerrar los ojos. No debes sufrir innecesariamente por ser una mujer con un raro rasgo.

¿Un rasgo femenino raro? ¿Era de verdad? Serena lo vio bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Vaciló y luego se despojó rápidamente de su traje húmedo, el material se pegaba a ella. Se estremeció cuando ella se puso una camisa raída y un par de grandes pantalones de corte con cintura de empate. La ropa era vieja y estaba a punto de caer a pedazos, pero estaba seca sobre su piel y esa era una gran verdad.

—Ya he terminado. Gracias.

Abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza, y le dio un guiño. —¿Me harías un acto de cortesía?

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Le dirás a tu propietario sobre mí? Diles que deseo tener una discusión acerca de ganar mi libertad.

—¿Eres de propiedad de hombres o mujeres?

—Mujer. Singular.

Serena miró alrededor de la habitación y luego se trasladó a la mesa junto a la puerta. Ella cogió el pequeño objeto y se trasladó hacia la cama. —Se lo diré, pero en vez de pedir eso, ¿por qué no pedir esto?, —celebraba ella haber encontrar el cuchillo de cocina. —Me gustaría cortar para dejarlo suelto.

El shock dejó atónito sus facciones. —Tu hombre te va a castigar por liberarme.

Serena se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, fue a la muñeca más cercana a ella. Se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué va hacer Darien? ¿Gritarme? —Ella soltó un bufido. —¿No hablarme por un día? Voy a sobrevivir.

El cuchillo no era muy afilado, así que realmente tenía que hacer fuerza a través de la gruesa cuerda, pero lo consiguió. Todavía parecía sorprendido cuando le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos, volviéndose a cortar la cuerda de sujeción de su otra muñeca.

—Dile a tu hombre que te obligué a que me liberaras para evitar el castigo severo, — dijo en voz baja. —Te debo un favor.

—No me debes nada, — dijo Serena, alejándose de la cama. —Pero es posible que desees esperar para liberarte hasta que me vaya de aquí, o de lo contrario esa mujer estará aquí de vuelta muy pronto para ver que estás suelto.

Dudó, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla. Una lenta sonrisa en su rostro. —Podríamos escapar juntos. Te llevaré conmigo a las montañas. Con el tiempo nos van a capturar de nuevo, pero ambos estaremos libres hasta entonces.

Serena hizo acopio de su seguridad. —No, gracias. No quiero ir a ninguna parte, solo regresar con Darien. —

El cyborg la miró con una expresión confusa. Serena suspiró.

—Lo amo. Estoy trabajando con él y sé que me quiere de vuelta. Aunque me estoy poniendo en riesgo de que me ponga sobre sus rodillas o me ate a la cama, se que nunca me hará daño.

Nicolás cortó los lazos de las piernas dejándolas sueltas y luego lo hizo en rodajas a través de la cuerda que estaba atada a la estructura de la cama, teniendo todo listo cuando él se bajó de la cama. Serena abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda mientras caminaba totalmente desnudo hacia las cajas de ropa, obviamente, cómodo con su piel desnuda.

En menos de un minuto, el hombre tenía un par de pantalones y estaba agarrando las cosas de la habitación. Serena le observó en silencio mientras él utilizó la manta de de reunir los suministros. Era inteligente para agarrar las cosas, mientras que podía si aun pensaba en ir a las montañas. Ella notó que él mantenía las sogas.

—¿Estás tomando la cuerda cortada?

Hizo una pausa, y se quedó mirándola. —Diles que se desprendió.

Si no hay evidencia de que estas fueron cortadas ellas no lo sabrán y supondrán que me he soltado. —Él miró hacia abajo concentrándose en ella. —¿Estás segura que no deseas huir conmigo? No te haré daño.

—Estoy segura, pero gracias por la oferta. Buena suerte con el funcionamiento de tu plan, pero en vez de hacer eso, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con los cyborgs, que deseabas que acudieran a tu rescate?

—Las hembras sólo me entregan a mis hembras por lo que no tiene sentido.

—No hay mujeres en la Estrella. Esa es la nave en que llegué. Me dijeron que los hombres superan en número a las hembras en el planeta cyborg.

Sus rasgos mostraron su sorpresa. —¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Ve a la colina donde está el Yas. Darien, el tipo que me posee, es representativo junto con una tripulación de sus hombres, ellos reparan el transbordador. Ahí es donde vivo a partir de hoy.

Se trasladó a la esquina, el estudio su alrededor, y luego fue caminando hacia la pared de metal para abrir unos pocos metros de la pared y revelar el exterior y los árboles. Miró de nuevo a Serena, la miró fijamente durante un largo rato antes de salir de la habitación.

Serena suspiró y se acercó a la puerta principal. Ella dudó, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a demorarse la otra mujer sin entrar en la habitación si ella la esperaba en el exterior. Podía ser que le diera a Nicolás un poco más de tiempo para ejecutar su escape si nadie echara de ver que se había ido. Ella levantó la barbilla, empujó la puerta y salió.

Vio Darien corriendo hacia ella, mirándola enfurecido. Malachite estaba a sus talones.

—Serena, te advertí que no huyeras, — espetó Darien.

—No lo hice. Había un niño que…

Darien llegó a ella, sus manos se envolvieron a su alrededor mientras él la tiró contra su cuerpo. Él la abrazó allí, bajando la cabeza a la suya con un brazo fuerte alrededor de ella.

—Estaba preocupado., — Dijo en voz baja.

—Un niño se cayó en el agua y lo saqué. Nunca habría huido de tu lado.

Darien suspiró. —Si tú estás mintiendo te voy a castigar. Me vas a decir la verdad.

Un tanto para la desconfianza. Serena suspiró e Darien la dejó en libertad. Vio a Plono que caminaba hacia ellos otra vez desde la casa. Es un asco, Serena pensó, que él necesite que le verifiquen en lugar de creerme.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fusión de Hierro**

**Últimos capítulos de nuestro sexy cyborg TT-TT déjennos reviews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Darien y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—Ella liberó a mi hombre. — Plono se puso furiosa cuando miró a Serena.

Una profunda arruga se fijó en las facciones de Darien. —¿Qué hombre?

La mujer cyborg dudo, dando una furiosa una mirada a Darien cuando el temor brilló en su rostro antes de que desapareciera. —Tengo un esclavo.

Darien giró la cabeza hacia Malachite. —Alerta a nuestros hombres que hay un hombre humano hostil al libre albedrío. Él podría ir por el Rally.

—No es humano, — dijo Serena suavemente. Cuando la cabeza de Darien se sacudió a su manera, se encontró con su mirada atónita.—Es un cyborg.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?— Dio un paso hacia delante de Malachite, mirando a Plono. —Tienes esclavizado a uno de nuestros hombres? ¿Por qué?

—Él era el único macho reproductor. Los otros eran estériles. Lo hemos intentado, pero sólo Nicolás fue capaz de producir para nosotros. Se negó a dar servicio a nuestras mujeres así que tuvimos que tomar medidas para obligarlo a cumplir. Después empezó a correr y huir de nosotras entonces nos vimos obligadas a seguirle la pista en innumerables ocasiones, por lo que hemos cambiado su condición de libre a esclavo. — Plono miró de nuevo a Malachite. —Todos nuestros hijos son de él. ¿Preferiría que no continuáramos con nuestra raza?

—A la mierda, — maldijo Malachite. — ¿Lo obligaste?— con rabia curvó los puños y tensó el cuerpo. — ¿Le esclavizaron? ¿Lo convirtieron en una máquina de cría para cualquiera de sus mujeres que deseaba tener hijos? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—Era la única opción que nos quedaba. — Su enfoque completo se dirigió a Serena. —Ella lo liberó. Sé que él no podría haberse desatado a sí mismo. Lo até en persona. Exijo que sea castigada.

La mujer que había tomado Davton de Serena antes dio un paso adelante. —Ella salvó la vida de mi hijo, Plono. Se merece misericordia por eso.

La irritación brilló en el rostro de la mujer cyborg. —Está bien. Sólo le daré diez latigazos en lugar de veinte porque ayudó a escapar a mi hombre. — Ella posó una mirada sucia en Darien. —Me ayudarás a encontrarlo ya que tu esclava le dejó en libertad. Eso es lo justo.

Darien apretó el brazo de Serena. —Si tocas a mi humana voy a tomar un látigo para ti y te concederé veinte latigazos. Nadie la toca más que yo. — Él movió su cabeza en dirección a Malachite. —Nos vamos a ir. Vamos a volver a la Estrella y tener una conversación con Rubeus y Andrew sobre esto.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hombre?— el tono de Plono era todavía enojado. —Nosotros estaremos dejando el planeta pronto y sin su ayuda no seré capaz de encontrarlo. Él es muy astuto en esconderse de nosotras.

—Lo vamos a encontrar, — siseó Malachite. —Y vamos a hacer que esté absolutamente seguro fuera de este planeta y fuera de tu control.

—Es mío, — le dijo Plono y dio un paso amenazador hacia Malachite.

—Basta, — dijo en tono bajo Darien. —Vamos a encontrar al macho y a devolverlo a su estado.

Malachite lanzó una mirada incrédula a Darien. Darien lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. —Tenemos que volver a la estrella para hacer esa reunión.

El alivio inundó a Serena mientras se alejaba con Darien e Malachite, dejando el pequeño campamento detrás de ellos. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de las hembras, Malachite habló.

—Vamos a encontrar a este varón y hacer que esté absolutamente seguro de las mujeres no lo van a tener en sus manos otra vez.

—De acuerdo, — suspiró Darien. —No quería pelear con ellas. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero quién sabe la decisión que el Consejo tomará. Él era el único cyborg masculino viable, pero la mayoría del consejo tendrá problemas con el que lo hayan convertido en un esclavo. Nuestro objetivo principal ahora es la conversación con Rubeus y Andrew consciente de que debemos encontrar a este hombre.

—Su nombre es el Nicolás, — ofreció Serena. —Mide seis pies y cuarto, en realidad su piel es cetrina, con ojos marrones y es calvo.

Darien dejó de caminar, estudio a Serena. —¿Es verdad es que lo liberaste o él se desprendió de las cuerdas?

—Corté las cuerdas. — Levantó la barbilla, hacia Darien para enfrentarse a su enojo con ella por culpa de Nicolás. —Lo habían atado desnudo a una cama y se me ordenó hacer caso omiso de él como si no existiera. Eso me molestó. —Ella dudó. —Le hable de la capsula de escape, también que estábamos trabajando y que pensaba que le ayudarías. Él pensaba que había mayor cantidad de mujeres que de hombres y que su mujer acabaría por entregarle de vuelta a las perras de allí. Le dije en la Estrella los hombres superan el numero de las mujeres. Malachite suspiró. —Tal vez él vendrá a nosotros, así que no tendremos que buscarlo.

—Tal vez. — Dejando su rastro Darien deslizó la mano por el brazo de Serena hasta aferrar la palma de su mano. —Me preocupaba que hubieras huido de mi lado. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas salvado la vida de ese pequeño niño.

—Sólo espero que los médicos puedan arreglar sus piernas. Él es tan lindo y ese maldito incidente nunca habría sucedido si él no estuviera apoyando su pierna en esos malditos aparatos.

Darien estudió sus ojos. —Tú te preocupas por él.

—Él es un niño pequeño. Todo el mundo debería preocuparse por ellos.

—Es un cyborg.

Serena resopló. —¿Y?

Darien apartó la mirada de ella. —Vamos.

Su mirada vagó por el área alrededor de ellos, con la esperanza de detectar a Nicolás, pero no estaba allí cuando llegaron a la vieja nave, un hombre de Darien estaba allí. Él les dio una actualización y Serena fue llevada de vuelta a donde el Rally había aterrizado. Malachite se había quedado a vigilar por si acaso Nicolás los buscaba para pedir su ayuda. La depresión inundaba a Serena al salir de la superficie del planeta. Se dio cuenta de que Darien la estaba mirando mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la bodega de carga cerca de él. Volviendo la cabeza, la miró a los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás bien, Serena?

—Estoy cabreada.

Esto dibujó un gesto en él. —Tú vas a bloquear encerrar en nuestro cuarto.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron con la comprensión. —Mi encuentro no será a largo plazo y luego volveré al cuarto.

No perdió de vista el modo como él había dejado la expresión —nuestro cuarto— para decir "mi" con un énfasis definido en él. Puede ser que sea para él un hábito hablar en singular pero ella lo dudaba.

Ella supuso que era un gentil recordatorio de que era el dueño de todo y que eso la incluía. Un dolor lacerante pasó a través de su pecho.

Después de que Darien la dejó encerrada en su cuarto, Serena se despojó de la ropa prestada, y entró en la unidad de limpieza de inmediato para lavar el olor del agua del río de su pelo y cuerpo. Se apoyó contra la pared de tal forma que la espuma golpeó su cuerpo desnudo, y sus pensamientos se centraron en Darien y su obstinado orgullo. ¿La mataría antes relajarse y no tratar de poner muros entre ellos? Primero fue su tema de no dormir con ella y ahora estaba tratando de mantener las condiciones de plena competencia con el pequeño texto.

La espuma se sintió en su cuerpo como un hormigueo que se derretía para volverse líquido. Ella salió y se secó con una de las toallas gruesas de Darien. Tenía que hacer algo o iba a ser miserable el resto de su vida, lo que no era aceptable. Serena negó con la cabeza. De ninguna manera iba a vivir con un hombre que la hiciera infeliz. Dejó caer la toalla, se acercó a la cama y se estiró desnuda en ella.

Ann lo estaba molestando así que... ¿La mujer podría obligar a Darien a estar en su cama? Si Serena pudiera devolver el tiempo la hubiera golpeado más fuerte cuando ella le dio el puñetazo en la cara. La cyborg parecía malditamente decidida a hacer algunos bebés pelirrojos con Darien. Serena apretó los dientes cuando unos celos primarios se vertieron a través de ella en su pensamiento de que él tocara a otra mujer, dispuesto o no. Él era el suyo, llevaba su nombre en su cuerpo, y se casaron.

Se levantó y se puso una camisa de Darien, le cayó casi hasta las rodillas, por lo holgado que le quedaba casi se echó a reír, pero, su estado de ánimo no se lo permitiría, aunque ella lo quisiera. Si ellos regresaban al planeta cyborg y el consejo se ponía del lado de Ann, Darien se vería obligado a criar con esa perra de ojos verdes.

Probablemente lo ataría a una cama y lo obligaría a sufrir todo lo mismo que al pobre Nicolás le había tocado soportar de hacer todo aquello que las mujeres que desearan que él hiciera mientras que ella estaba tratando de quedarse embarazada mediante el uso de él como un semental.

Serena comenzó a preocuparse cuando los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Finalmente la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Darien. Una mirada a su rostro le dijo que estaba furioso. Entró y dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron conectadas. Se acercó hasta él para poner sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa?

Un músculo a lo largo de su mandíbula saltó cuando él aflojó los dientes. —Hemos recuperado a Nicolás. Caminó hasta Malachite y se presentó por lo que lo llevaron a bordo de la Estrella. Hemos escuchado su historia y se puso en contacto con el consejo cyborg para informarles de su maltrato por parte de las hembras de la Moonslip. Ellos a su vez se colocaron en contacto con la superficie del planeta, retransmitiendo las señales a través de la Vontage. Ann y Plono hicieron un fuerte argumento por sus acciones diciéndole al consejo que ya que él era el único hombre con el esperma viable, naturalmente, lo tenían que utilizar. Ellos no van a condenar a las mujeres por su responsabilidad de hacer esclavo a uno de nuestros hombres.

—Así que ellas se salieron con la suya?— Un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió. —¿Se te ordena devolverlo a ellas? No lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Ellos no están pidiendo eso, estaban horrorizados por el trato recibido y ahora él ha sido asignado a la Estrella por lo que las mujeres no estarán cerca de él a menos que él quiera que así sea. Las mujeres serán trasladadas al Jardín para que tengan acceso a muchos hombres pero todavía se discute si Plono puede tratar de mantenerlo. Ellas realmente me indignaron y a los otros machos. Nicolás está a salvo en la Estrella donde permanecerá. A partir de este momento se encuentra en su habitación privada en el pasillo.

—Gracias a Dios. — Suspiró, y pudo relajarse por un momento. —Ese pobre hombre….

Volteó su cabeza, y Darien frunció el ceño. —¿Te preocupas por él?—Algo parpadeó en sus ojos.

Serena arqueó una ceja. — ¿Estás celoso? No te preocupes. —Sus dedos exploraron su camisa del uniforme mientras sus pensamientos taciturnos era devueltos. —Me siento mal por él. Lo obligaron a tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier mujer que quisiera conseguir un hijo, lo ataron a una cama, y lo mantuvieron como un esclavo. Eso es una horrible vida para cualquiera, pero me imagino que es peor para un hombre grande y robusto. Tenía que afectar como infierno a su ego.

—Te estás gastando una gran cantidad de tiempo considerando la forma en que lo afectó. — La ira centelleó a fuego lento en los hermosos ojos azules de Darien. — ¿Estás segura de que no te interesas en él?

—Tu estas celoso. — Serena no pudo evitar sonreír, una sensación de calor se difundió a través de su pecho. —Tú te preocupas por mí.

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó. —Encuentras esto divertido que no me gusta el concepto de que estés pensando en otro hombre? — La envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Tú eres mía, Serena. Nunca lo olvides. No compartiré tu cuerpo, o el espacio en tus pensamientos, con otro hombre.

—En lo único que estoy pensando es en ti. — Ella comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. —Y conseguir que te desnudes. — Ella miró hacia él. —Y después tener sexo caliente y sudoroso juntos.

—¿Estás segura de que no te sientes atraída por él?— Preguntó Darien buscando sus ojos con su intensa mirada.

—Sexy, tú eres el único hombre que me atrae. Te lo juro. — Abrió su camisa, bajando la atención a su amplio pecho. —Me dejas sin aliento. Eres un chico, pero maldita sea eres hermoso. Sólo quiero pasar mis manos sobre cada pulgada de tu piel y lamerte de la peor manera.

Respiró fuerte y la sangre subió a su pene hinchándolo, con lo que vino a la vida cuando se endureció presionando contra su estómago.

Ella siempre había querido que él reaccionara tan fuertemente a ella. Le ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa y comenzó con la parte delantera de sus pantalones mientras ella se relajaba. La soltó cuando ella le quitó el cinturón y lo dejó caer al suelo. Sus pantalones se fueron hasta los tobillos y ella fue abajo también. Se puso de rodillas ante él; él levantó los pies para ayudarla cuando ella le quitó las botas y los calcetines.

Cuando le había liberado de todo, ella se irguió sobre sus rodillas, e inspecciono su polla muy excitada a pulgadas frente a su cara. —Creo que debería empezar aquí.

—Serena, — dijo en voz baja. —No te burles.

Levantó la mirada para mirarlo, sonrió, se lamió los labios, y luego sopló sobre la punta de su polla, señalándola. —Sexy, no son sólo bromas es la verdad, soy servicial y lo hago. —Su mano se envolvió alrededor de la base de su eje, cuando ella abrió la boca.

Pensó en burlarse de él, pero entonces sólo se lo llevó por completo dentro de su boca, dejando a fuera solo unos centímetros de él. Su lengua se frotó en la parte inferior de su polla mientras se amamantó en él, su mano lentamente bombeó la dura carne. Un suave gemido fue la respuesta de Darien. Sus dedos se deslizaron en su cabello, excavó al lado de su cabeza para darle masajes a su cuero cabelludo. Su otra mano se deslizó por la cara interna del muslo hacia su saco, en el que ligeramente enterró sus uñas en parte la inferior antes de hacer un suave masaje.

Inclinando la cabeza, tomó más de él hasta que se acercaba a la parte de atrás de su garganta, cuando lo chupaba lentamente se apartó, casi le soltaba, pero no lo dejaba ir. De repente empujando hacia adelante, tomándolo a él de nuevo, poniendo y volviendo la cabeza derecha y luego estableció un ritmo constante, repitiendo la maniobra.

—Esto es lo que me haces a mí, — se quejó en voz baja de Darien.

Ella supo lo que era cuando su polla se endureció aún más, teniendo la consistencia de su nombre. Su sabor dulce bromeó su paladar, el pre-eyaculatorio disminuido acabo en su lengua. Se quejó a su alrededor y la otra mano se deslizó en su pelo, sus dedos suavemente agarraron los lados de la cabeza. Sus huevos se pusieron en su mano, y ella estiró de la piel. Sabía que él se iba a venir cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas en sincronía en contra de su boca.

Desaceleró el ritmo y luego le sacó de su boca completamente. Serena abrió los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo. La cara del Darien se lavó con la pasión y con la hermosa mirada fija en ella. —¿Por qué paras?

Ella soltó su saco y se puso de pie. —Quiero que te tiendas sobre la cama.

Dudó, pero se trasladó entonces. Le encantaba verlo caminar. Su polla estaba tan dura que rebotó con cada paso. Miró su hermoso culo, amaba la plenitud redonda del mismo y los músculos que se flexionaban al caminar. Se tendió de espaldas sobre la cama, la mirada clavada en ella cuando poco a poco se acercó a él.

—Sube a mí, — le ordenó en voz baja. —Móntame.

Ella estuvo tentada, pero luego sonrió. —Has hecho alguna vez un sesenta y nueve?

—No. — Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es eso?

Serena estaba sonriendo cuando ella puso su rodilla sobre la cama.

—Tu estarás en el fondo. — Ella miró a su hombría impresionante. —Me temo que me ahogarías por lo que estarás definitivamente abajo. Córrete un poco para que tus piernas queden dobladas en el borde de la cama y levanta tus brazos sobre tu cabeza para sacarlos del camino.

Él dudó, pero luego avanzó hacia abajo, siguiendo sus instrucciones hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso y sus rodillas se inclinaron sobre el borde de la cama. Serena lo miró y luego, con cuidado se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Ella miró por encima del hombro, y vio su expresión confusa, hasta que apareció una copia de seguridad, movió sus rodillas para terminar al lado de su pecho con las piernas abiertas por lo que su coño se cernía sobre su barbilla. Su mirada se dirigía a las zonas a su derecha y a la mitad inferior frente a él.

—¿Vas a indicarme que hacer ahora?

Arrancó la atención de su sexo para encontrarse con su mirada.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y luego miró a su polla. Ella se apoyaba con una mano en un lado de la cama y con la otra se apoderó de él, dando vueltas a su eje con la mano, lamió la cabeza de su polla como si fuera un helado, dejando que la punta de la lengua siguiera la cresta de la cabeza.

Sus brazos se movían, presionando contra la parte posterior de sus muslos y sus dedos estaban extendiendo los labios de su coño abierto para exponer todo de ella a él. Su lengua estaba caliente, cuando se puso en contacto con su sensible clítoris. Serena gimió y separó sus muslos más para darle un mejor acceso. Darien la atrapó con rapidez, haciendo exactamente lo que significaba el término, cerrando los labios sobre ella, chupando y lamiendo el hinchado nudo o tocándolo con las yemas. El placer se filtraba lentamente a través de su cuerpo, comenzando en el punto de su boca cálida y maravillosa mientras que avanzaba poco a poco hacia arriba hacia los pezones sensibles que rozaban su estómago mientras se introducía la corona entera en la boca, agitando su lengua alrededor una y otra vez, para molestarlo. Ella no quería llegar demasiado rápido y retrocedió desde que supo que había estado a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Serena lentamente le trabajó más profundamente en su boca, pero tuvo cuidado de no aspirarlo duro o demasiado rápido. Gimió alrededor de su carne gruesa y dura cuando el raspó con los dientes a través de la perla de su clítoris exponiéndolo mientras empujaba hacia atrás la capucha del mismo con su lengua. Un éxtasis primitivo la atormentaba cuando ella comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas contra su boca, necesitaba más, con ganas de entrar desesperadamente. Sus paredes de la vagina estaban apretadas y sabía que estaba cerca. Lo chupó más duro y sus labios se sellaron con firmeza a su alrededor mientras ella gemía más fuerte, consciente de que probablemente podría sentir las vibraciones. Sus manos de repente cambiaron y él la agarró por los muslos, levantando su cuerpo mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Estaba confundida cuando él se la sacó de su boca y volvió la cabeza cuando la puso en la cama junto a él. No había perdido la pasión en la mirada azul de Darien cuando él se sentó con las piernas dobladas. Él la agarró por las caderas y casi gruñó ella.

—Apoya los brazos.

Vaciló un segundo, tratando de entender lo que quería, pero luego se apoderó del colchón, apretando los brazos sobre él. Un suspiro se le escapó un segundo más tarde, cuando sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas, levantando la parte inferior totalmente fuera de la cama y luego la ayudó a bajar para que sus piernas estuvieran a ambos lados de las piernas dobladas de modo que estuviera sentada de espaldas sobre él. Movió las caderas, aumentando la presión. Su intención era clara ya que le dio un bandazo con su polla, la cual se deslizó en la crema que generosamente recubría sus pliegues con su deseo por él. Él empujó contra ella, entrando poco a poco. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Darien empujó en ella, la extendió y activó sus terminaciones nerviosas que se morían de hambre por la atención. Gritó su nombre y trató de presionar hacia atrás, pero sus fuertes manos se apoderó de sus caderas, deteniéndola cuando trató de saltar en su polla para que se viniera. Ella quería venirse desesperadamente.

—Tú eres mía, pequeña roja— gruñó Darien. —Y te marcare en todos las malditas formas para que sepas a quien perteneces.

Empezó a cogerla duro y rápido, sus caderas se habían convertido en una máquina de bombeo de golpes, que se adentró en su profundidad, casi totalmente, retirándose, sólo para sumergirse en ella.

—Darien, — coreaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia delante para poder frotar su clítoris con una parte de su dedo mientras continuaba con la penetración de su espesa, dura polla. Un grito salió de la boca de Serena cuando el clímax de su éxito brutal, la rasgó fuertemente y la hizo gritar, cuando perdió la capacidad de respirar. Los músculos de su interior se convulsionaron en torno a su introducida polla. Ella empezó a llegar con tanta fuerza que lo mojó cuando se lanzo en pos de él.

—¡Mía!— Darien gritó esa sola palabra cuando encontró su propio clímax, su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus caderas contra su polla, tirando duro de ella cuando él explotó, saliendo disparado un chorro de semen después de hundirse profundamente en su cuerpo acogedor. Se derrumbó en la cama junto con Serena en su mayoría debajo de ella, pero con bastante de la parte superior del cuerpo se hizo a un lado hasta que fue capaz de jadear por una bocanada de aire mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Una mano le tomó el culo, frotándole y firmemente sujétale una mejilla de su culo.

—Eso fue increíble, — dijo en voz baja Darien.

Serena sonreía en contra de la colcha. —Pequeña roja, ¿eh? A mí me gusta.

Su mano le facilitó su control. —Pienso en ti de esa manera a veces. Dejé que se colara.

Odiaba moverse, por lo saciada que estaba en su estado relajado de felicidad sexual, pero se obligó a girar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, a centímetros de la suya. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Es un honor que me hayas dado un apodo.

Se echó a reír de repente, cuando sus ojos brillaron. —No es tan sexual como el _'sexy' _con que te refieres a mí. Pensé que odiarías que pensara en ti como mi roja.

—No lo hago. Si soy roja, entonces tiene que ser roja.

La sonrisa se amplió, creando líneas junto a sus ojos. —Yo prefiero 'sexy' sobre eso.

Recorrió su cuerpo. —Yo también.

—Me gustó el sesenta y nueve.

—Una vez más, a mi también. Creo que cualquier posición que intentamos va a ser maravillosa, pero ahora ya sabes por qué estaba en la parte superior.

—Nunca te obligaría a tener todo de mí. Sé que te ahogaría, estoy consciente de eso.

Ella le creyó cuando se movió terminando de dar la vuelta para enfrentarse a él. —Así que puedo ir a trabajar con ustedes de nuevo mañana?

—Si tú te comprometes a no atacar más a las otras hembras.

Su estado de ánimo de felicidad se estrelló e incendió al instante con el recuerdo de Ann. —No puedo prometer que no lo hare, si esa mujer, o cualquier otra para el caso, trata de molestarte. No me quedare allí viendo a una mujer acariciar mi manguito; así que no esperes que me quede ahí mirando a una mujer tratar de hacer el Sr. Iffi con el Sr. Stiffy.

Se echó a reír. —Estas palabras humanas son tan divertidas.

Poco a poco sonrió, reconociendo que era chistoso. —Está bien, estaba diciendo que ella estaba tratando de poner las garras en tu juguete de hombre, ¿mejor?

Su risa retumbó cuando él se rió más fuerte. Le encantaba ver su expresión tan abierta y expresiva. Estaba relajado y ambos se sentían muy bien. Su mano le frotó la piel, acariciando su espalda. Haciendo bromas de su gancho de izquierda. —No puedo y no haré promesas de no golpear a alguien cuando sé que afilaran sus garras para ver si entonces te gusta otra vez. Si otra mujer te toca, le daré una patada en el culo. Puedes contar con eso.

Serena no se perdió la tensión de su cuerpo o la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de frío, el ayuno de alegría había desapareciendo, junto con su sentido del humor. Ella había tocado unos de los nervios y no había forma de esconderse de su comportamiento apagado.

—He oído algo de lo que la perra te ha dicho. ¿Qué es un pacto de reproducción?— Tenía curiosidad por saber si le excluiría o le diría la verdad.

El espacio de tiempo que le llevó su respuesta se extendió hasta convertirse en minutos mientras miraba a todas partes menos a ella. —Sólo significa que he prometido que tendré niños.

—¿Así que tenemos que tener al menos un niño?— Ella le estaba empujando a que le contara todo, a propósito para ponerlo a prueba.

—Tenemos que tener un hijo, — dijo en voz baja.

—¿Así que es eso?

Se negó a mirarla. —Sí, — mintió.

El dolor de su mentira la llenó. Él no iba a hablarle de los once hombres con los que estaba en un pacto o lo que eso significaba si uno de ellos no podía hacer que su esposa quedara embarazada. Ardientes lágrimas quemaron detrás de sus ojos cuando ella bajó la cabeza, apretando la cara contra su pecho.

—Tú eres la única mujer que quiero en mi cama. — Él tiró con más fuerza de ella en su contra. —Siempre lo sabremos, roja, — dijo en voz baja. —Tú eres la única mujer con que quiero tener un hijo en el futuro.

Expulsando un suspiro tembloroso y luchando contra sus emociones para no lisa y llanamente se descomponen y decirle lo que sabía, ella tragó saliva. —¿Así que nunca dejaras que te toque otra mujer?

Sus brazos se apretaron hasta el punto que era casi la aplastaba contra él. —No quiero otra mujer.

No quería tocar una, pero, ¿era lo que él no estaba diciendo?, ella sabía cuál era la realidad de su situación. Que la mataría si alguna vez se le ordenaba dejar embarazada a alguien más, y la idea de otra mujer con su bebé la rompía en pedazos. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría tenido ya que hacer eso, las piezas pasaron poco a poco, tal había hecho cómo muchos de los hombre que estaban allí como prueba de lo que iban a hacer para asegurarse de que en su pueblo habría cyborgs para las generaciones futuras. Si regresaba a su planeta de origen, no sabía a qué tipo de futuro se enfrentaba. Ella podía huir de él, escapar si la oportunidad se le presentara, pero la idea de no tener a Darien en su vida la rompió tanto como el hecho que en la realidad, había una trampa para ella algún día. Sabía que ya Ann había obtenido una erección de él. ¿Cuántas otras mujeres cyborg querían tener pequeños bebés pelirrojos? Darien era muy apreciado por su color especial.

Diferente… Él era una mercancía muy deseada.

Darien le acarició el cuello. —No hemos comido. Voy a pedir un poco de comida para nosotros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho. —Me muero de hambre,— mintió. Su apetito se había ido.

De alguna manera tenía que mantener a Darien, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que proteger su relación y no permitir que su pueblo y su jodida forma de evitar las lágrima los separa. Ojalá pudiera llevarlo de regreso a la Tierra, pero sabía que lo matarían allí. Ninguno de sus mundos era una opción. Serena de repente tuvo una idea loca, pero al pensar en ello, un plan comenzó a formarse. Se mordió los labios, lentamente la esperanza y el entusiasmo surgieron. Podría usar el trabajo como pretexto. No fue como si hubiera un montón de opciones.

Darien disminuyó su agarre sobre ella. —Vamos a limpiarnos juntos.

Acabé de vincularme con el ordenador y puse la solicitud. Nuestros alimentos llegarán en aproximadamente veinte y tres minutos. Tú puedes ir conmigo mañana, pero no voy a dejarte fuera de mi vista esta vez.

—Gracias.

Mierda, pensó Serena. Se podría vincular con el ordenador sin tener cerca una terminal. Tendría que pensar en una manera en que sea imposible para él hacer eso. Se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a la unidad de limpieza juntos. Se quedó en silencio, obviamente, perdido en sus pensamientos y Serena estaba agradecida. Ella tenía aun entre manos una planificación y conspiración para hacer, pero no un montón de tiempo para hacerlo.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Darien y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

—Yo tuve una idea en la mitad de la noche, — dijo Serena a Darien mientras se vestían a la mañana siguiente para ir a la superficie del planeta para acabar con las últimas reparaciones en el transbordador Yas.

Darien la miró a los ojos con curiosidad. —¿Qué idea es esa?

—El transbordador es viejo y un montón de cosas pueden salir mal en él. El hecho de que tú tengas que controlarlo con las conexiones que tienes implantadas me molesta. Sé cómo encontrar algunos enlaces viables para el estabilizador de la gravedad y por lo que no tendrás que vigilar y controlar esa parte con todo lo demás.

El interés se despertó en su hermosa mirada. —¿Cómo?

—Tú tienes las capsulas de emergencia, ¿correcto? Algunas de ellas están equipadas con las partes más antiguas de equipos no esenciales. Si tú me tomas a mí, me das un kit de reparación y vamos hasta ellas puedo abrir algunos paneles y tratar de encontrar algo de lo que necesitamos para repararlo.

Vaciló y luego miró el reloj. Sabía que estaba probablemente calculando la cantidad de tiempo que les tomaría. Habló antes de que pudiera hacer el veto a su sugerencia.

—Sé que tu turno se inicia pronto, pero no me tomará mucho tiempo hacerlo. En el peor de los casos, el Rally tendría que devolverse y llevarnos después de dejar a tus chicos primero, pero te ayudaría a asegurar tu misión de conseguir que ese trozo de chatarra vieja que hay en la superficie se acople a la Moonslip. Creo que eso vale media hora de tu tiempo, ¿no? Es lógico que quiera hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de algo no salga mal. Los sistemas estarán en línea y el funcionamiento del transbordador, tendrá más posibilidades de alcanzar la órbita sin ningún problema.

Él asintió con la cabeza y Serena quería saltar de arriba a abajo con alegría, pero se las arregló para ocultarlo así que agachó la cabeza. —Grandioso.

El miedo y el nerviosismo libraban una batalla dentro de Serena cuando salieron de sus cuartos. Darien la llevó a un ascensor y bajaron tres plantas antes de que se detuvieran. Él entró en su alojamiento de la tripulación una vez más, siendo obvio lo que estaba revisando las líneas de las puertas en cada lado y el espacio entre ellas. Ella vio los letreros de emergencia letreros con instrucciones y flechas hacia las capsulas de escape.

Un centenar de cosas podrían salir mal con su plan. Estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades individuales con Darien cuando se detuvo junto a la puerta del módulo y se abrió un panel en la pared, levantó entonces una bolsa de reparación. Apretó la mano en el escáner que controlaba el bloqueo y las puertas se abrieron para permitir a Serena ver una pequeña parte de la sesión de acoplamiento de la estación. A medida que entraban en el estrecho pasillo las puertas de la zona de escape se abrieron para revelar que poseían un tamaño decente y que en esta sesión habían por los menos veinticinco personas.

Gracias a Dios por la clase A en las naves espaciales y sus cómodas sesiones de escape de emergencia, Serena pensó, agradecida de que el barco era lo suficientemente grande para adaptarse a sus necesidades. Su mirada se lanzó por la habitación, tomando nota de cada detalle y haciendo notas mentales de lo que podría usar para ayudarse con su plan.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—Los paneles de debajo de la consola de pilotaje, — dijo.

Darien llevo el saco de las herramientas y lo colocó en uno de los dos asientos de los pilotos. Serena empezó a abrir la bolsa para eliminar las herramientas y la dejar solo aquellas que iba a necesitar. Tenía una sonrisa forzada, con la esperanza de que Darien no pudiera leer que estaba tramando algo cuando él la miró.

—¿Por qué no te vas abajo en el tablero en busca de los relés mas viejos del modelo que necesitamos, mientras quito la cubierta superior de la consola? El cableado está lleno de cosas muy bonitas representativas de ese país. — Levantando sus manos dijo . —Y tengo que poner mis manos en ello.

Darien cogió una linterna y una herramienta de uso múltiple. En menos de un minuto ella estaba de espaldas en el suelo, la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de la consola. Rápidamente abrió la parte superior del panel. Trabajó rápido, cortando a través de conexiones de la computadora para los sistemas de pilotaje, lo dejó abierto y agarró la herramienta de corte, la espera.

—¿Se puede invertir el poder de los controles?

—¿Por qué?— Su voz sonaba con un poco sospecha.

—Creo que he encontrado dos relés y quiero asegurarme de que funcionan antes de tirar de ellos. Es sólo la luz del escáner de pantalla, pero tengo que estar segura para hacerlo, — mintió.

El silencio era inquietante, mientras esperaba que él hablara.

Cuando los monitores y los sistemas de la consola de repente cobraron vida, ella se sobresaltó un poco, diciéndole un sorprendido —Gracias. Serena trabajo rápido, cortando el piloto automático que permitía a Darien controlar el sistema. Ahora sería incapaz de apagarlo con un simple pensamiento a través de su enlace de mando. Ella dijo una breve oración y se inclinó para agarrar el equipo de emergencia de medicina, junto al asiento del piloto.

—¿Vas a trabajar?

—Sí, sexy. Esto va a funcionar. Tiene que hacerlo, —dijo honestamente que rasgó la tapa, para explorar lo que contenía.

El alivio la inundó mientras agarraba uno de las jeringas medicas todas las capsulas llevaban una en el caso de que un pasajero rebelde se pusiera difícil en el espacio. Arrancó la cubierta protectora y sin usar la solución salina, mirando hacia abajo a las piernas de Darien cuando el dolor se clavó en ella. No tengo otra opción, pensó. Ella se inclinó y clavó la aguja presionando el inyector de la jeringa en la parte inferior del muslo dejando que lo que contenía escapara hacia él.

Darien tiró de eso, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando sus caderas se elevaron hasta el pecho pero el peso de la consola lo inmovilizó. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena. Ella odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que la droga afectaría su sistema rápidamente, porque cuando era una novata, y había sufrido un ataque de pánico y su supervisor la había pinchado con una jeringa colocando un octavo de la sustancia al final. Contó hasta nueve y luego jaló de la jeringa de medicina lejos de él. El cuerpo de Darien estaba totalmente flácido y colapsado en el suelo.

Serena soltó el inyector de medicina y lo agarró de las piernas para sacarlo. Era malditamente pesado y no era fácil, pero no podía permitir que la desesperación la tomara de su parte. Se puso a arreglar la consola y se sentó a horcajadas para revisar si había pulso. El alivio la golpeó cuando lo encontró, sabiendo que no había tenido una reacción adversa.

Se enderezó, pasó por encima de él, y se puso a trabajar. Terminó de cortar todos los controles de la computadora en primer lugar, para impedir el acceso desde los controladores mentales de Darien o desde la computadora de a bordo. Re cableó el controlador del motor acondicionándolo para que funcionara directamente desde el ordenador a la consola. Pasaron varios minutos, pero aun así se mantenía atenta a cualquier señal de alerta que viniera de Darien mientras trabajaba. Se dejó caer en el asiento, cerró la tapa del panel y alcanzó los controles del piloto. El motor rugió a la vida a medida que los conectaba.

—Mal funcionamiento, — declaró la voz electrónica de un hombre que provenía del ordenador de a bordo. —el motor presenta fallos de encendido. Se intentara cerrar.

—Puedes comprobarlo,— le dijo Serena, sabiendo muy bien que no sería capaz, ahora que se había cortado la conexión de piloto automático. Se lamió los labios cuando ella pulsó el botón para que las abrazaderas de acoplamiento liberaran la capsula.

—Advertencia, — anunció el equipo. —Abrazaderas de acoplamiento libre.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber. — Serena tomó una respiración profunda mientras agarraba el control de los propulsores, y movió de un tirón los interruptores para encenderlos. —Ir en modo silencioso ahora.

—No tiene acceso para dar órdenes, — señaló el equipo. —Advertencia. Propulsores preparándose para encenderse.

—Ese es el plan, — afirmó, mientras agarraba los dos controladores del propulsor con firmeza en cada mano, sabiendo que de eso dependía el equilibrio cuando los empujó hacia adelante. La capsula salió disparada hacia adelante, casi tirando a Serena de la silla, pero había reforzado sus rodillas en el borde del asiento, preparada para el lanzamiento. Sabía que, en este momento, las alarmas de la Estrella tenían que haber lanzado la alerta de que una capsula se había deshecho de distancia, pero no quería preocuparse por eso.

—Pod5 esta es una transmisión desde la Estrella, — anunció el equipo. —Esta es una función no autorizada. Por lo que se esta tratando de vincular el control de acceso.

—Buena suerte con eso.

Lanzó los propulsores y extendió la mano para abrir la ventana blindada y así poder ver a dónde iba. La conducción medio a ciegas de la capsula y la necesidad de ordenador lo hacía tan difícil como el infierno, pero estaban en el espacio profundo. Nunca sería capaz de sacar esto adelante, si había otras naves alrededor el tráfico existente seria pesado. Así sería muy difícil navegar bien, sin los cálculos rápidos y los ajustes automáticos que el equipo podía hacer.

—Apareció un nuevo envío de señal de emergencia, — para la capsula. —Se trataba de un vuelo no autorizado.

—Ellos ya lo sabían, estoy segura. — Vio el espacio abierto, libre de cualquier cosa en su camino y llegó a los propulsores, para abrirlos, y sintió que la capsula entera vibraba cuando el encendido completo se estaba iniciando. La capsula se lanzó hacia adelante a una velocidad alarmante, golpeando su espalda en la silla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el cuerpo de Darien rodar un par de veces pero no lo vio chocar contra nada.

—Computadora, informe si los sensores para una colisión siguen activos— Esperaba que le respondiera esa era una cuestión relacionada con la seguridad, y que el equipo había sido programado para ignorarlo.

—Discriminación positiva.

—Impresionante. — Si algo entraba en su camino el equipo le iba a avisar así que era libre de moverse fuera de los controles ahora. Serena salió de su asiento y se movió rápidamente hacia el kit de reparación en el asiento del piloto. Buscó en el interior y se encontró una herramienta de corte y echó un vistazo a Darien.

Luego, casi corriendo fue a uno de los asientos de los pasajeros. Él se iba a despertar pronto y necesitaba que estuviera amarrado antes de que despertara por completo. Se apoderó de los cinturones y cortó a través de ellos. Se trasladó a la silla del lado y luego a la siguiente. En menos de un minuto tenía cuatro largas tiras de cinta gruesa. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Darien y se puso a trabajar.

Aseguró sus manos sobre su cabeza a una de las patas de los asientos que estaban atornillados al piso. Los cinturones eran gruesos y resistentes. Estaba bastante segura de que no sería capaz de romperlos. Se levantó y se fue a la bolsa de reparación y agarró una herramienta de abrazadera. Se agachó y grapó los extremos de la correa juntos. Las pinzas eran de alta resistencia, diseñadas para sostener los paneles de metal. Ató los tobillos juntos el próximo, uniendo los extremos de la correa para asegurarla. Cuando terminó, repitió el proceso, asegurando sus las muñecas y los tobillos. Era mejor prevenir que curar.

—¿Que estamos haciendo, el ordenador?

—Usted, no tiene permiso de acceso.

Ella dudó. —¿Así que las naves necesitaban obedecer a un rango? Vamos a probar algo que los haga meterse sus medidas de seguridad por su estúpido culo. —

—La estrella y la Vontage están en el rango, ambos están designados a la Tierra.

—Pare. Yo no quiero su certificado de nacimiento. Sólo deme la distancia.

Se la dijo. Asintió con la cabeza y luego le preguntó de nuevo después de un minuto. El alivio la recorrió cuando el equipo le dijo un número mayor. Si las naves se interpusieran cerrando la distancia esta disminuiría en lugar de aumentarla. Estudio las cartas de navegación, sorprendida de que no estaba tan lejos de las principales rutas de viaje como ella temía. Si calculaba el tiempo y factor del consumo de combustible… necesitaría cinco días para llegar a su destino. Se ajustó por supuesto, al manual de pilotaje ya que era más difícil decidir en vuelos de larga duración que viajar desde la superficie del planeta a una estación espacial.

Se volvió y miró con cariño al gran macho atado en el suelo. Sabia que todo valió la pena. Serena se quitó las botas para ponerse cómoda.

Se arrodilló para comprobar a Darien otra vez. Su pulso era fuerte. Se apartó el pelo hacia atrás y se inclinó sobre él para depositar un beso en la frente.

—Siento mucho haber tenido que hacer esto, de de esta manera, sexy.

Él no respondió. Serena se puso de pie para comprobar que la capsula estaba bien abastecida, ya que así tenía que ser en todos los transportes. Cinco minutos después estaba feliz cuando caminaba de regreso a Darien y se sentó al lado de su pecho. Tenían un montón de comida y agua para el viaje de cinco días. Apenas se había apoyado la cadera en el suelo cuando Darien se despertó sobresaltándola de repente.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y luego luchó cuando su mirada se precipitó para ver alrededor de la capsula, una mirada confusa apareció en su rostro, hasta que vio Serena. Sus luchas cesaron y luego de contener la ira modificó sus rasgos.

—Lo siento, — dijo en voz baja. —No me gustó sedarte, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Me engañaste. — Su voz era fría como el hielo y sus hermosos ojos brillaban de pura rabia. —¿Me has tomado como rehén para asegurarte que mi gente no ataque la capsula?

—No. Dios, estas paranoico. ¿Siempre sacas las peores conclusiones?

Luchó contra las bandas que lo amarraban, pero para su alivio no cedieron, manteniéndolo inmovilizado, sus brazos estaban atrapados sobre su cabeza. Dejó de luchar y cerró los ojos.

—No se puede cumplir, — afirmó el equipo de repente. —El acceso a los controles de pilotaje se ha roto. La vaina ha sido robada por un pirata.

Serena sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que Darien había intentado tomar el control de la capsula. Respondió a la computadora. —No soy un pirata. Soy un mecánico.

Esperó a que los ojos de Darien se abrieran, y cuando lo hicieron dijo

—He desactivado todas las funciones de pilotaje del equipo. Puedo puentear cualquier cosa de un motor y puedo quitarle el control de la computadora porque me fije lo suficiente en estas malditas cosas como para conocer la forma en que debo poner un tornillo si es necesario.

—Suéltame Serena y te prometo que no te haré daño.

Miró fijamente su mirada furiosa. —No puedo.

—Tú me estás regresando a la Tierra para que me maten?

Su boca se abrió en estado de shock. —¿Por qué lo haces, por qué buscas siempre el peor escenario posible? Dios. ¿Tú me conoces?

—La mujer que creía que había evaluado correctamente no me habría atacado ni robado una capsula de escape.

Se colocó sobre sus rodillas y luego lanzó su pierna sobre el cyborg sentándose a horcadas sobre él y dejándolo aturdido cuando apoyo sus caderas y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar las manos en su pecho.

—No hice esto para hacerte daño de ninguna maldita manera.

Puedes estar seguro como el infierno que no es para eso que hice esto.

Todo esto es por lo que está sucediendo en el cerebro de los tuyos en este momento, olvídate de ellos. —Tomó una respiración lenta y profunda, y lo dejó escapar. —Sé lo que es un pacto de reproducción y sé exactamente lo que eso significa.

Él no dijo nada mientras se miraban el uno al otro, pero se había puesto un poco pálido. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba la mano para abarcar su cara, siguiendo con el pulgar su mandíbula, lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

—Sólo voy a ser totalmente honesta contigo: robé la capsula de escape, te secuestre, y elimine tu posible control de la nave porque tenía que asegurarme de que no tomaras control de la nave ni de mí, mientras trataba de robar a los dos. — Vaciló... —Te amo, Darien. Me enamoré de ti duro y rápido. La idea de que tengas que tocar a otras mujeres me mata. Me va a destruir la primera vez que me dejes para de ir a meterte en la cama con otra persona. Si nos vamos al Jardín, tu gente puede hacer que lo hagas para obedecer unas leyes estúpidas, y te obligaran a tener hijos con otras mujeres. Si vamos a la tierra de mi pueblo te van a matar.

—¿Así que tu plan era robar una capsula de escape?— Él frunció el ceño, pero se suavizó algo en sus ojos y el tono de enojo había desaparecido de su voz. —No podemos viajar mucho en uno de estos.

Estamos indefensos Serena. Somos un blanco fácil para los piratas. Este plan no fue una buena manera para evitar mi pacto de reproducción. —Sé que no es perfecto, — admitió en voz baja. —Pero, ¿qué opción me quedaba? No podemos vivir en tu mundo o el mío, pero sí sé un lugar donde podemos ir.

—¿Estás pensando en llevarme a una estación espacial completa de seres humanos? Me van a ver y al instante alertar a alguien sobre mi presencia, Serena.

—No, no la estación. No puedo dejar que nadie te vea o se pondrán en contacto con Gobierno de la Tierra. No soy tan malditamente ingenua. La cosa es, que Arian Nueve es perfecto.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿El planeta está que se está adaptando para la colonización?

—Hay una estación de metro que no está en uso. Cuando se estableció por primera vez los científicos calcularon mal los cambios que tenían que hacer en la superficie del lugar. Pusieron la estación de emergencia del metro Vonder en la región más al norte, por lo que es inhabitable durante nueve meses del año. Se trata de una zona de hielo donde la vida sería demasiado dura. Me habían ocultado acerca de la estación hasta hace tres años, pero es totalmente independiente y esta abastecida lo suficiente como para sostener la vida de todos los de la estación de Vonder; podrían refugiarse allí en caso de que tuvieran que abandonarla. Hay suficientes alimentos en ella: como para que nos dure cinco o seis años. Soy un mecánico que puede mantenerlo en marcha, si algo se rompe. Y para cuando necesitemos reabastecernos tendrán las ciudades construidas. Me podre deslizar fácilmente en una de ellas para comprar los materiales que necesitemos sin ser capturados o si alguien está buscándonos, incluso a mí en ese momento. Hay época de tres meses en los que en realidad es agradable y soleado, así que tendremos esos meses de vivir en la superficie para respirar aire fresco y el sol.

—¿Qué pasa con el dinero o piensas en el robo cuando necesitemos hacer nuestras de compras en línea?

—He estado ahorrando todo mi salario para la jubilación. Tengo suficiente para durar un maldito tiempo, Darien. — Se mordió el labio. —Podremos estar juntos. Sé que no será fácil a veces, pero nadie puede obligarnos a distanciarnos o a ejercer control sobre nosotros. Tu no tendrás que dormir con otras mujeres. Estarás a salvo de su detección en sus propias malditas narices, literalmente. Si lo piensas bien, es un plan sólido.

Las líneas de tensión en su rostro se suavizaron. —¿Podrías vivir en la clandestinidad nueve meses al año para estar conmigo?

—Con cada latido del corazón.

—Suéltame, roja.

Ella quería. —No puedo.

—¿Crees que te haré daño?— Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. —No lo haré.

—Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría hacer pensar a tu captor, que serías dócil y luego escaparías a la primera oportunidad que tuvieras. No puedo arriesgarme a eso porque te habría de perder. — Vaciló... —A menos que tu no quieras estar conmigo. ¿Es eso? ¿Sientes algo por mí?

El dolor se apoderó de ella mientras lo observaba en silencio sin decir una palabra. La idea de Darien negándose a ir a Arian Nueve con ella porque no quería estar con ella casi le rompió el corazón. Se lamió los labios y tomó la caja de herramientas. Darien permaneció en silencio mientras que la abrió para retirar unos alicates. Miró sus ojos magníficos.

—No te obligaría a estar conmigo, Darien. Te amo mucho así que si quieres ser libre, no voy a retenerte en contra de tu voluntad. —Apartó la mirada de la suya, trabajando para liberar los cinturones grapados. Casi esperaba que él la agarrara cuando liberó sus muñecas, pero no lo hizo. Se las frotó en su lugar, sin dejar de mirarla y sin decir una palabra. Tuvo que subir de rodillas para llegar a los cinturones que aseguraban sus piernas. Puso la herramienta hacia abajo cuando cumplió con su cometido, manteniéndose sobre sus rodillas para mantener su intensa mirada.

—Supongo que debes fijar los controles ahora que la computadora no nos puede llevar hacia atrás.

Darien se movió rápidamente, sus manos fueron a la cintura, envolviéndolas a su alrededor. La levantó con facilidad, mostrando su impresionante fortaleza una vez más él había enmarcado la espalda con sus piernas al sentarla a horcajadas. Ella se sorprendió, pero mientras lo miraba a los ojos no veía la ira allí.

—Quiero que sigas siendo mía, Serena. Debes saber eso a estas alturas. Simplemente no creo que esta sea la respuesta.

—¿Qué otras opciones tenemos? He tenido toda esta situación en mi cabeza. Tienes un maldito pacto de cría en tu mundo y en el mío eres un enemigo público número uno.

—Estaba trabajando en la búsqueda de una solución y he estado en contacto con dos miembros simpatizantes del consejo cyborg para pedir su ayuda. Antes de que me llevaras.

Esto la sorprendió. —¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —No quiero estar más en un pacto de cría, Serena. No quiero a otra mujer y sabía que, después de que atacaste a Ann, atacarías a cualquier mujer que tuviera contacto físico conmigo. Podrías terminar siendo una humana herida o acabar matando a una cyborg, por lo cual podrías ser condenada a muerte. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte en ese camino.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería que te preocuparas.

—Bueno, ya está hecho y estamos libres de tu pueblo por lo que también esto podría ser un acierto. Podemos tener una buena vida en Arian Nueve.

—Tenemos que volver, Serena. Vamos a regresar juntos y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño o te castigue por haberte robado la capsula o a mí.

—Estás poniendo la fe en el consejo para que encuentre una solución para ti, pero mira lo que le hicieron a Nicolás. Las mujeres lo convirtieron en un esclavo y no se les va a castigar por ello, ¿verdad? Me niego a poner nuestro futuro en sus manos. La ira oscureció su rostro. —Tú tienes una obsesión con ese hombre.

—No. — Sacudió la cabeza. —Tú eres el único hombre que amo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Pruébalo.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que eres el único que amo?

—Sí.

Sonrió mientras cogía la parte delantera de su pantalón, desabrochando el cinturón y lentamente sacudiendo sus bucles. —Estoy totalmente dispuesta a mostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Las cejas de Darien se elevaron mientras la miraba. La diversión se difundió a través de Serena cuando se movió hasta que le soltó las caderas para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie y despojarse de su pantalón. Cogió la camisa de Darien, pero la detuvo.

—Déjala ahí. Hace frío en la habitación.

Serena se sentó a horcajadas en la parte baja de sus muslos, el material de su uniforme de trabajo se sentía un poco áspero en su piel, creando una sensación erótica. Sus dedos rápidamente trabajaron en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, para abrirlos y luego hacer que se levante lo suficiente para que ella pudiera tirar hacia abajo tanto los pantalones como los calzoncillos por lo que el quedó desnudo a partir de la mitad del muslo hasta la parte inferior del estómago, donde empujó la camisa a un poco distancia de su ombligo.

—Mira,— respiró, bajando la mirada a su polla erecta, que sobresalía hacia arriba. —Tenía miedo de ser parte de ti al principio. —Ella miró a su cara, sonrió. —Nunca pensé que podría decirle a un hombre que era demasiado grande.

—Te amo, pequeña roja.

No estaba jugando limpio con su tono de voz baja y ronca porque la encendió. Y estaba usando su nombre especial para ella. Se inclinó hacia adelante cuando ella se deslizó por sus piernas, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia arriba de la cadera para agarrar su camisa, subiéndola más sobre su estómago. La palma de su mano corrió por la tibieza de sus músculos que se tensaron cuando la otra mano se envolvió alrededor de su polla. Lo vio morderse el labio inferior cuando se humedeció los labios, haciendo gala de si misma y bajó la cara a su polla hasta que sabía que tenía que sentir su aliento cálido ventilándolo.

—Tú eres el único hombre que amo, sexy. Soy tuya, pero tú eres mío también.

La intensa concentración de Darien pasó de los labios de sus ojos, sus miradas se conectaron y explotaron. —Nosotros pertenecemos el uno al otro, — dijo en voz baja.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

Le pasó la lengua por encima de la cabeza de su polla, jugando con la ranura. Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Me encantó cuando estabas atado y no podías hacer nada para mí. Ojalá todavía lo estuvieras para que sepas lo que se siente. No me toques, y simplemente disfruta de esto,

Darien.

Lo llevó a su boca húmeda y caliente, hambrienta de su sabor dulce, cuando comenzó a comerlo las piernas de Darien se tensaron hasta el culo y arqueó las caderas un poco, para darle de comer más de su polla mientras yacían todo el tiempo sobre el piso. Lo tomó tan profundo como pudo y luego suavizó sus succiones con la palma de la lengua y envolviendo sus labios alrededor de su eje, cuando le bombeaba lentamente con la boca. Estaba tan increíblemente duro que sabía que él estaba disfrutando de lo que le estaba haciendo tanto como ella.

La mano en el estómago avanzó bajo la camisa, deslizándose hacia la caja torácica para encontrar un pezón duro. Sus uñas rastrillaron la punta endurecida del mismo, persuadiendo otro quejido de su hombre.

Le encantaba lo que podía hacer esto con él para mostrarle cómo adoraba su cuerpo sexy y lo hizo.

Su clítoris palpitaba y la humedad se combinaba entre sus muslos con cada suspiro suave y gemido que Darien hizo. Su sabor bromeó con su lengua a cada paso sobre la punta de su polla cuando el preeyaculatorio era retirado desde la ranura. Le encantaba lo dulce que era, lo bien que sabía. Ella dejó de jugar con su pecho para llevar una mano entre sus cuerpos y poder frotar un dedo sobre su adolorido clítoris, en busca de alivio. El placer a través de ella era tan intenso que hasta le hizo pensar que era imposible.

Sabía que ambos estaban dispuestos a venirse por su liberación, lentamente su polla con un suave sonido le indico que iba a estallar, por lo que rompió la succión. Se quitó la mano entre los muslos y luego se levantó. Darien abrió los ojos, su rostro estaba enrojecido, demostrando toda la pasión cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Serena subió, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su eje grueso y nivelado sus caderas sobre él y lo ajusto hasta que la cabeza de su polla se deslizó a través de su empapado corte lleno de crema. Estaba tan mojada que se deslizó con facilidad mientras se frotaba contra él, moviendo sus caderas.

—Me encanta la sensación que viene muy dentro de mí. El pulso y el latido de nosotros me llena, sexy.

—Serena, — se quejó. Su nombre era casi una súplica que salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

Se lanzó hacia abajo, provocándose un gemido en voz alta mientras forzó su entrada, haciendo que la extendiera y poco a poco la llenara, bajó sus caderas, y libero la polla una vez que se había incrustado firmemente en su interior. Lo que le facilitó el resto del camino hasta que su culo estaba en su regazo, el amor la llenaba cuando estaba con él, era a él a quien pertenecía. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya.

—Te amo, Darien. Siempre tuve miedo de decirle a alguien que significa mucho para mí, pero tengo más miedo de enfrentar la vida sin ti. Eres todo para mí.

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron. —Te amo demasiado, pequeña roja. Nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú haces.

Se levantó, gimiendo en la sensación de roce contra los nervios sensibilizados devuelta en su cuerpo. Pura lujuria y la necesidad pasó por él mientras ella se comenzó a levantar lentamente y bajar, lo montaba y sus muslos apretaban contra su cadera. Una de sus grandes manos se envolvió alrededor de su cadera para sujetarla marcando con firmeza su necesidad de moverse más rápido.

—Oh, Darien,— gimió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. Apretó los nudillos contra su capullo hinchado para frotar en sintonía con los movimientos de sus cuerpos.

—Eso es tan condenadamente sexy, — gruñó Darien. Dobló las piernas para apoyar las botas en el suelo y comenzó a empujar con fuerza hacia arriba en ella. Observó que la miraba cuando sus paredes vaginales se cerraron y se estremeció con su inminente clímax.

Entonces Darien penetró en ella más duro y más rápido, golpeando su coño con su polla increíblemente dura, hasta que se rompió lo último de su control. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su nombre cuando el placer se convirtió en puro éxtasis. Comenzó a llegar, los espasmos de su coño enviaron a Darien sobre el borde con ella cuando gimió su nombre, arremetiendo en su contra y viniéndose duro.

Serena se derrumbó sobre su pecho, sus manos aferradas a sus bíceps gruesos mientras jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y ella frotó la mejilla contra su camisa, deseando que fuera en contra de su piel. Debajo de ella, el cuerpo de Darien estaba relajado mientras bajaba de su propio climas que lo había impulsado por alto.

—Todo se va a arreglar, — prometió. —Vamos a estar juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Darien respiró hondo. —Vamos a estar juntos y eso es lo que importa. Recuérdalo, Serena.

Sus palabras penetraron en su cerebro, sin embargo algo en ellas que no estaba bien. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que vio en ellos la hizo fruncir el ceño. —Que es lo que…

—Lo siento pequeña roja. Tu plan es imperfecto. Entiendo por qué pensaste que era necesario hacer esto, pero no podemos ir a vivir en Arian nueve. He estado en contacto con el Rally de acoplamiento y vienen por nosotros ahora.

—Eso es imposible. El ordenador no me alerto que estaba en el perímetro o que nos seguían. No hay manera de que nos atrapen tan malditamente rápido.

—Todas las naves están programadas para que el Rally les sea invisible, en caso de que ocurra algo como esto. En el momento en que huiste de mí y sacaste la capsula, ellos vinieron tras nosotros.

La puerta de la escotilla se vio abierta de repente por cuatro hombres cyborg que se precipitó en el interior. El shock golpeó a Serena dejándola congelada donde estaba, a caballo sobre Darien. El hombre más cercano le apuntó con su arma. El miedo le pegó al mismo tiempo, el dardo lo hizo.

—¡No!, — Gritó de Darien.

Su orden se produjo un segundo demasiado tarde. Serena cayó sobre él cuando la oscuridad se abalanzó sobre ella.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14 Final

**Fusión de Hierro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Melting Darien y en español que es Fusión de Hierro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La luz brillante le molestaba a través de sus párpados cerrados y la cabeza le dolía por alguna razón. Su primer pensamiento fue que había bebido demasiado con las mujeres en su noche de pocker semanal. No, su mente le susurró. Dejó de trabajar en el Vonder. Estaba en otro sitio con alguien, otra persona que no formaba parte de su tripulación. La memoria volvió como una venganza mientras sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Se quedó mirando un techo desconocido y volvió la cabeza, el terror puro la llenó en el acto. Estaba en un cuarto extraño en una cama extraña y, cuando trató de moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba atada fuertemente a todos los rincones, sus miembros se extendían separados. Si ella no creía que la situación podría empeorar, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada; cuando ella se movió para poner a prueba las correas que se aferraban a ella. Su piel desnuda se frotaba sobre la sábana que la cubría.

No había nadie más en la habitación. Levantó la cabeza, observando una sala pequeña pero agradable. No era la celebración que ella esperaba, pero esto era sin duda una habitación privada. Allí vio camisas de hombre envueltas en una silla. El miedo se filtraba a través de ella, mientras se preguntaba que le habían hecho. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? ¿La había regalado a alguien? ¿Había llevado a alguien con él?

Se movió duro y tiró del reposacabezas de cuero. Las cadenas crujían, no pudo liberarse.

—¿Computadora?

No respondió. Se lamió los labios. —Respuesta a Emergencias. —Fue el código universal para activar todas las naves de la Tierra. Se oyó un chasquido.

—Diga el estado de emergencia, — exigió una voz femenina, similar a la de los automóviles.

—¿Cuál es la designación de esta nave?

—No se puede responder. Su solicitud de información ha sido remitida al capitán.

—¿Quién es el capitán?

—No se puede responder. Su solicitud de información ha sido remitida al capitán.

Serena estaba frustrada. ¿Quién demonios le había hecho esto? ¿Dónde estaba Darien? Sus amigos cyborg le habían disparado, golpeado así el suelo, y desde ahí todo estaba en blanco. Él la había engañado y la mantuvo ocupada, mientras que el Rally les daba alcance para engancharse y poder acoplarse a la capsula, parpadeó las lágrimas. No se sentía tan traicionada como decepcionada. Su plan hubiera funcionado y podría haber tenido una vida feliz en Arian Nueve en la estación del metro de emergencia. ¿Él se había sentido tan furioso con lo que había hecho que se había asegurado de que nunca se vieran otra vez? Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente. Lo amaba.

Minutos después las puertas se abrieron y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta al macho grande que caminó unos centímetros de la puerta, Darien parecía sombrío cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él.

Vaciló y luego cruzó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la cama, mirándola.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando?

Se sentó en el borde del colchón, haciendo que la cama se inclinara un poco. —Esta es una habitación de la estación que adquirimos recientemente de un equipo de seres humanos que atacaron a la Estrella. Fue nombrado el Bridden. Este es el ala del servicio técnico y en la cual están los cuartos personales del capitán. — Volvió la cabeza, su mirada vacilante pasó por el salón antes de que él le devolviera la mirada. —Son más pequeñas que los cuartos de la Estrella, sin embargo son cómodos.

Su corazón se estremeció. —Te amo, Darien. Sólo te secuestré para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Por favor, no me regales a otra persona. Estamos casados. Todas las parejas tienen problemas, pero han funcionado.

Una ceja de color rojo se arqueó hacia arriba, agarró su trenza.

Poco a poco comenzó a deshacerla. —¿Es así? ¿De verdad crees que te entregaría? ¿Hasta qué punto me conoces, pequeña roja?

Le miró a los ojos y vio una chispa de diversión allí. Se mordió el labio, tratando de dar sentido a la situación, pero todo lo que sabía de seguro es que estaba liberando su hermoso pelo largo. Su atención escaneaba cada centímetro de ella cuando él se liberó de la apretada trenza.

—Hice un trato con el Consejo cyborg y creo que es más que satisfactorio.

Su mirada se fijó en la suya. —¿Qué clase de trato?

Él dejó totalmente libre su cabello, usando sus dedos para peinarlo, y se puso de pie lentamente. Oyó una bota en el momento que cayó al suelo, cuando sacó el pie.

—Soy el nuevo capitán de la Bridden. Estamos de camino al Jardín donde se va a copiar la tecnología de esta nave y luego vamos a ir en un par de misiones de espionaje para mi pueblo. Seremos sólo tú y yo, juntos con unos pocos machos para ayudarme a dirigir la nave. Va a ser muy peligroso porque no hay un blindaje especial en el exterior de la nave los que nos hace muy difícil de recoger información con los sensores. Por liderar esta misión me fue concedieron algunas consideraciones especiales.

Se abrió la camisa, dejando al descubierto su magnífico pecho.

Serena tragó saliva, quería prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo hasta ahora, pero realmente amaba la manera en que se desnudaba.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su cuerpo cambió, las restricciones hicieron presión en sus miembros, haciendo que ella fuera muy consciente de sus circunstancias pues estaba desnuda.

Sus pezones se endurecieron y su coño se calentó por la excitación.

Era buena con las matemáticas y esto era una suma de acontecimientos. Estaba en su cama, atada y desnuda, y él se despojaba de la ropa. Entonces su lengua salió corriendo a lamer sus labios.

—No me importa el peligro.

Él sonrió. —No pensé que lo haría con tu historia de escalada en los generadores de oxígeno y provocar peleas con los grandes cyborgs…

Se movió en el reposacabezas. —¿Qué tipo de consideraciones especiales?

Deslizó su cinturón y lo dejó caer en el suelo. —Estoy exento de estar de un pacto de cría, pequeña roja. Esto significa que no estaré con ninguna otra mujer, no seré llamado cada vez que autoricen a alguien para utilizar mi cuerpo como un criador.

Una alegría pura se estrelló a través de ella. — ¿En serio?

Sonrió. —He escrito las garantías.

—Eso es como en piedra, ¿verdad?

—Sí. — Él se rió entre dientes. —La única cría que va a suceder será entre tú y yo.

—Darien, — parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras sonreía. —Eso es genial.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Vamos a estar tan cerca de la Tierra como me sienta cómodo, pero es una buena nave y estar juntos de la forma en que deseo hace que valga la pena el riesgo. — Empujó hacia abajo los pantalones.

Serena se humedeció los labios con la vista de la dura polla de

Darien. Sonrió al pensar, en la similitud de su nombre con aquello que veía. Su mirada se levantó. — ¿Y si te secuestro y te robo de la estación? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Él puso su rodilla sobre la cama, inclinado la cabeza para que su cabello largo, rojo y hermoso, bromeara sobre su estómago y el muslo cerca de él. —Serás castigada por eso. —Su mirada recorrió lentamente todo su cuerpo. —La severidad de la pena se sujetara a mi criterio.

El coño se le apretó y sus pezones estaban tan duros que casi dolían. —¿En serio?

—Sí, — la voz baja de Darien tomó un tono ronco. —Creo que te mantendré atada a la cama por lo menos durante una semana es un buen comienzo para reformar tu mal comportamiento.

—¿Sólo estar atada?— Ella se movió de nuevo, el dolor entre sus muslos se estaba convirtiendo en algo más caliente, de mayor necesidad. —Creo que deberías hacer más que eso.

Los hermosos ojos azules levantaron buscando su mirada suya. —Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que debería llevarte a la mierda hasta la sumisión.

—Darien, — susurró su nombre. — ¡Por favor! Tócame.

Su mano disminuyó su caricia entre sus muslos, separándolos tan amplio como las restricciones se lo permitían. Sus dedos encontraron la humedad saturada. Su completa concentración la dejo con los labios entreabiertos, pasándose la lengua por ellos, para burlarse de él con una vista rápida.

—Tienes que hacer lo que digo y no me desobedezcas, pequeña roja.

Ella movió sus caderas, haciendo que sus dedos se presionaran contra su clítoris hinchado. Abrió la boca en un pequeño respiro con la maravillosa sensación.

—Ordena lo que quieras después de que me cojas. Te quiero dentro de mí. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. —Nunca vas a ser dócil, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No, pero va a ser divertido luchar entre nosotros a veces. Sin embargo, únete a mí y seré tan obediente como lo desees. Una risa profunda brotó de él. —Veo que tendré que comprar más restricciones después de esto ya que el resultado final será llevado a cabo pronto.

—Compra otras más grandes en las que quepas también cuando yo lo haga. Así vamos a tomar turnos para ver quien llega a estar a cargo.

Vio su polla como una bandera sexy. A él le gustaba esa idea, o al menos su cuerpo tendría seguridad. Darien se movió de forma rápida, llegando a su tobillo. La liberó del brazalete de cuero y luego empujó su muslo arriba, doblándole la rodilla. Se trasladó sobre ella y enganchado su pierna libre alrededor de su cadera. Darien empujó en su coño. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella gemía en voz alta por la entrada repentina. Darien se hundió lo más profundo que pudo, se mantuvo allí hasta que abrió los ojos para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Voy a follarte lentamente después, por ahora, te amo. Tu me haces perder el control.

—Me encanta hacer eso, — confesó. —Llévame, Darien. Muéstrame también lo mucho que me amas.

—Puede que no sea muy suave. — Entrecerró los ojos y tensó los labios. —Me siento muy emocionado y se siente tan condenadamente bien. Me temo que lo tendrás demasiado duro y no te quiero hacer daño. Prefiero detenerme a correr ese riesgo.

—Soy una mecánico, — dijo Serena en broma. —Soy fuerte. Te puedo tomar completo, sexy. Me gusta un poco más rudo y duro. Me gusta especialmente todo lo que me haces.

Darien gimió, bajando la boca a la suya para lamer el labio inferior antes de que tomara posesión de ella con un beso que derribó sus defensas por la forma apasionada en que su lengua jugó en broma.

Chupándole, dándole una imagen de su boca, haciendo que su coño se mojara mas. Movió las caderas, gimiendo en su boca, deseando que se moviera y tratara de impulsarlo. Darien rompió el beso y permaneció un poco más sobre sus labios.

—Me pones tan caliente, Serena. Me calientas donde yo había estado frío una vez. Es como si me estuviera derritiendo en ti y quiere terminar dentro de ti

—Me siento de la misma manera, sexy. Te amo. —Ella le guiñó un ojo. —Ahora muévete, maldita sea. Voy a pedirte si quieres, porque me duele por ti.

Empezó a moverse cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El corazón de Serena se llenó de amor por el hombre que estaba haciendo el amor con ella. El futuro con él se extendía ante ella; en su mente la alegría y el placer la llenaron.

Sí, estoy totalmente feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida fundida a ti Darien.

**FIN**


End file.
